


Honeymaren: Hechicera Suprema

by HopeWielder



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Disney, ElsaxHoneymaren - Freeform, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, Yuri, elsamaren, frozen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWielder/pseuds/HopeWielder
Summary: Durante una noche calmada un grupo de exploración Northuldra se encontraba acampando junto a recolectores de hielo de Arendelle cuando una gran grieta anaranjada apareció chispeante sobre el vasto espacio congelado, llamando la atención de todos. Repentinamente múltiples brazos de color negro, enormes y alargados como los de un calamar se abrieron camino violentamente por la grieta, agrandándola para dar paso a una gran nube oscura y tomando a todo ser viviente que encontraban llevándoles a la oscuridad y destruyendo violentamente el campamento en búsqueda de más. Los que lograron escapar corrieron a sus pueblos, esperando prevenirlos del mal que se acercaba.—¡Ah!—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó Elsa al despertar por el grito de su novia.—No es nada… sólo un mal sueño… volvamos a dormir —dijo Honeymaren, haciendo un gesto para que Elsa se acomodara una vez más sobre su pecho.—Está bien… —dijo Elsa algo dudosa.—Sólo un mal sueño… —susurró Honeymaren para sí, intentando convencerse de que nada malo ocurría allá afuera.----Una historia en un universo alterno en el que se cruzan los universos Disney y Marvel y que parte de mi fic. anterior: Frozen - Una Noche Mágica en el Bosque Encantado.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Aquella noche Honeymaren despertó exaltada de nuevo, a la misma hora, cuando la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de su habitación en la casa que Elsa y ella habían construido en su pequeño lugar privado del bosque encantado, bañando en su suave resplandor la cama en que dormía abrazada la joven pareja.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Elsa al despertarse igualmente exaltada por el abrupto movimiento que hizo su joven amada.

—Cariño, lo lamento, no quise despertarte.

—No te preocupes, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Elsa, removiendo el cabello de la frente de Honeymaren.

—No lo sé —dijo la joven Northuldra, tomando la mano de su pareja y poniéndola contra su mejilla—. Tuve una especie de sueño, se sentía tan real, había… espíritus, malos espíritus, me rodeaban y yo no sabía qué hacer, solo… me escondía –agregó nerviosa.

—Tus sueños con espíritus se han vuelto recurrentes… —dijo Elsa, pensativa, preguntándose que podría ser la causa detrás de dichos sueños, que parecían ya ser más que una simple casualidad. El mundo de los espíritus era algo aún desconocido en gran medida para ella, pero en su poca interacción con seres espirituales se había dado cuenta de que su poder no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera.

—Creo que es momento de hablar con Yelana sobre esto —dijo Honeymaren, quien no había querido llevar el tema con la líder Northuldra, esperando que solo fueran pesadillas.

—Creo que será lo mejor, mañana temprano podemos ir al campamento, por ahora intenta descansar un poco, estoy aquí para ti, nunca permitiría que algo te pase —dijo Elsa mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de Honeymaren, intentando calmarla con el confort que solo el calor de su cuerpo podía darle.

—Gracias, esas palabras significan todo para mí —dijo Honeymaren, volteando su cuerpo ligeramente para plantar un rápido beso en los labios de su novia, Elsa sonrió y luego se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Honeymaren, la joven de cabellera oscura la rodeó con sus brazos y minutos después logró conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

La mañana siguiente ambas chicas se levantaron temprano, desayunaron algo ligero y emprendieron el recorrido al campamento Northuldra. Cada paseo que la joven pareja daba a solas por el bosque solía ser especial, algunas veces podía ser romántico, otras divertido y otras simplemente podían disfrutar en silencio la compañía de su pareja, un silencio amable y cómodo, en el que ambas pensaban privadamente lo felices que eran por haber encontrado a la otra; apenas tenían unas unos meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero ambas deseaban con seguridad compartir el resto de su vida juntas.

—Espera —dijo bruscamente Honeymaren, interrumpiendo de golpe la agradable vibra que su caminata había tenido hasta el momento, mientras pasaban por una frondosa parte del bosque, donde las copas de los árboles obstruían gran parte de la luz impidiéndole tocar la tierra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Elsa, deteniéndose en seco tal como su compañera.

—Sentí algo de nuevo, algo malo, una energía negativa como en mis sueños, solo que ahora no estoy durmiendo —dijo Honeymaren, desconcertada, volteando a ver a sus alrededores.

Al escuchar esas palabras un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Elsa, poniéndola nerviosa, un frio ajeno, incómodo, desconocido. Honeymaren comenzó a caminar instintivamente alrededor del área donde se encontraban paradas, cómo si algo la llamara; Elsa comenzó a hacer lo mismo, como si ambas supieran que algo las observaba desde las sombras.

—Honey, creo que encontré algo —exclamó Elsa cuando de pronto sintió más de esa ajena frialdad en la planta de sus pies.

Honeymaren se acercó a ella, parándose a su lado y observando el bosque frente a ellas, había algo en esa dirección, algo ajeno al bosque, ambas podían sentirlo a su manera, pero ¿debían acercarse? ¿debían buscar ayuda? Ambas se preguntaban cuál sería el curso de acción menos peligroso.

—Honey… puedo sentirlo en la tierra —dijo Elsa dando un par de pasos en esa dirección, sintiendo los cambios en la frialdad que llegaba bajo sus pies—. Hay algo ahí, algo con una fuerte presencia mágica que crece lenta pero constantemente.

—Elsa… tengo el presentimiento de que sería peligroso acercarnos… deberíamos ir por Yelana, ella sabrá que hacer —dijo Honeymaren, tomando del brazo a Elsa y jalándola suavemente, como intentando que dejara de prestar atención al extraño fenómeno que tenían por enfrente.

—Creo que tienes razón, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder —dijo Elsa, volteándose para seguir hacia el campamento.

Honeymaren se sintió aliviada al ver que Elsa había podido zafarse del extraño llamado de aquella misteriosa presencia… pero su alivio no duraría mucho tiempo. La joven pareja había avanzado apenas algunos metros cuando un inesperado llamado las detuvo.

—¡Elsa, ¿Elsa estás ahí?, Elsa!

Honeymaren, tomada de la mano con la joven cuyo nombre gritaban sintió como una fuerte chispa de ansiedad electrificó el cuerpo de la Reina de la Nieve cuando escuchó aquella voz; la voz de su hermana, Anna.

Elsa respondió nerviosamente a la voz de Anna, soltando rápidamente la mano de Honeymaren y corriendo hacia el sitio donde acababan de acordar no acercarse.

—¡Elsa no! —dijo Honeymaren que al alcanzarla la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, conteniéndola mientras forcejeaba por liberarse.

—¡Déjame ir!, ¡Anna sonaba preocupada, me necesita! —decía la joven mientras intentaba liberarse del abrazo de Honeymaren.

—Por favor, ¡por favor escúchame!, ¡esa no es tu hermana! —dijo una preocupada Honeymaren. 

—¡Elsa!, ¡¿Elsa dónde estás?!, ¡ven pronto, se me acaba el tiempo! —gritó la voz, sonando aún más desesperada que antes.

Al escuchar eso Elsa sintió una gran ansiedad acumularse en su cuerpo, pisó fuertemente un pie de Honeymaren y aprovecho esta pequeña interrupción para zafarse y seguir hacia el sitio de donde parecía provenir la voz.

—¡Elsa, escúchame! —dijo Honeymaren. frotándose los dedos del pie a través de la bota unos segundos para aliviar el dolor antes de volver a correr detrás de Elsa, pero la joven de Arendelle no escuchaba; para ventaja de la joven Northuldra la chica de ascendencia real nunca tuvo que entrenarse demasiado en actividades de exigencia física, por lo que ella, habiéndose entrenado en el bosque desde niña, era claramente más rápida. 

—¡¿Anna dónde estás?!, ¡Estoy aquí, háblame! —gritó Elsa, deteniéndose a una considerable distancia más adentro del bosque, donde todo era extrañamente más oscuro entre más se avanzaba.

—¡Elsa! —gritó Honeymaren parándose frente a una ansiosa Elsa que volteaba de un lado a otro intentando descifrar de donde vendría la voz de su hermana—. Elsa ven conmigo, por favor, esto puede ser un engaño, debe serlo —decía la joven Northuldra intentando que sus ojos se encontraran con los de la joven Reina sin éxito, ya que en su ansiedad esta última tan solo intentaba ver por detrás de ella. 

Enseguida, entre los arbustos que tenían enfrente se escuchó un sonido, algo se movía, y de pronto la figura de Anna, con una mirada cansada y la ropa sucia y maltratada apareció frente a ellas.

—¡Anna! —gritó Elsa rodeando rápidamente a Honeymaren y corriendo hacia su hermana cuando detrás de ella apareció una gran sombra con forma de un brazo de pulpo o calamar, que rodeo a la joven Reina de Arendelle para después llevarla consigo de vuelta a la penumbra en medio de gritos y forcejeo.

—¡Anna, no! —gritaba Elsa mientras corría más rápido para ir tras ella cuando Honeymaren apareció ágilmente frente a ella de nuevo.

—¡No!, ¡no voy a dejarte ir allá!, ¡Tus ojos te engañan confía en mí! —dijo Honeymaren. Elsa la miró fijamente a los ojos y por una fracción de segundo la joven Northuldra sintió que había logrado hacerla entender.

—¡Elsa! —Un nuevo grito, con tintes de dolor y sollozo se escuchó a la distancia; después de eso Honeymaren pudo deducir lo que pasaría en la mirada ansiosa de aquella a quien quería tanto; casi de inmediato Elsa tomó fuerza empujando a Honeymaren, y una vez en el piso creo una tobillera encadenada a un gran bloque de hielo para mantener a la chica en su lugar mientras ella corría.

La joven Northuldra no perdió un segundo y sacando un chuchillo que guardaba en su bota rompió la cadena de múltiples golpes y una vez libre comenzó a correr nuevamente tras la joven Reina de la nieve. Ella era más rápida, pero Elsa había comenzado a dejar escarcha por su camino lo que le impedía a la joven Northuldra acercársele lo suficiente como para detenerla

—¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no puedo perderla!, ¡Todo esto es mi culpa por traerla hasta acá! —pensaba Honeymaren mientras pensaba en que aquel espíritu pudiera capturar a la única chica que la había hecho sentir algo especial en toda su vida.

—La esperanza es lo último que deberías perder pequeña —dijo una voz femenina con un porte que irradiaba calma y sabiduría y de pronto largas bandas de un brillante color carmesí y algún material que Honeymaren nunca había visto se materializaron tras Elsa, tomándola por los tobillos para hacerla caer y después extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, envolviéndola de pies hasta los labios con precisión digna del más hábil embalsamador.

Honeymaren no entendía que había pasado, pero al ver a Elsa en el piso forcejeando contra las bandas carmesí que ahora la paralizaban sintió cierto alivio al saber que no pudo avanzar hasta el punto donde no habría retorno.

—Se llaman “Bandas Carmesí de Cyttorak”, son un hechizo que permite atrapar casi cualquier cosa, especialmente efectivo contra la magia —dijo de nuevo la voz, que aparentemente solo Honeymaren estaba escuchando.

—¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué me ayudas? y ¿que era esa cosa? —preguntó Honeymaren a aquella misteriosa voz a la que debía la seguridad de su novia.

—Quien soy y mis motivos lo sabrás más tarde; en cuanto a esa presencia maligna, sospecho que tú ya sabes la respuesta —respondió aquella voz, conservando siempre la calma y compostura—. Lleva a tu joven compañera a tu campamento, han jugado con su mente y seguirá bajo ese poder hasta que se alejen de esta influencia maligna, hasta que se alejen de este lugar, mientras tanto las bandas contendrán su magia y la mantendrán contenida hasta que no queden residuos de esta energia oscura en su cuerpo, luego la liberarán.

—Yo... gracias —dijo Honeymaren, entendiendo que aquella presencia benigna no respondería sus preguntas en el momento, y se decidió por alejarse lo antes posible, se acercó a su joven compañera, la tomó en sus brazos con delicadeza digna de una Reina y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el camino que las llevaría al campamento Northuldra.

Poco tiempo después de alejarse de aquel punto del bosque sumido en la oscuridad Elsa dejó de forcejear para intentar liberarse y cayó suavemente en un plácido sueño, como si aquella ansiedad la hubiera dejado exhausta.

—Duerme bien —dijo Honeymaren, plantándole un beso en la frente mientras la llevaba suavemente en brazos hacia el campamento Northuldra.


	2. Chapter 2

El camino hacia el campamento transcurría con normalidad, algo calmante para la joven Northuldra que no sabía hasta donde se extendía la presencia de aquel ser oscuro sobre el bosque; la única situación inoportuna fue una tormenta que se acercaba, llevándose los rayos de sol que iluminaban la mañana. 

Poco antes de llegar a su destino las bandas carmesí que mantenían atada a Elsa desaparecieron y Honeymaren se hincó para no dejarla caer por accidente con el desbalance que esto causó. La joven Northuldra bajó a Elsa suavemente dejándola sobre el césped y recostándose a su lado para descansar y pensar que le diría a Yelana una vez en el campamento.

«Me alegra tanto que estés bien… pero ¿cómo podré evitar que ocurra de nuevo?», pensaba Honeymaren al ver a su novia descansar a su lado.

—¿Qué…?, ¿qué paso?, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó Elsa un poco desorientada, despertándose después de algunos minutos.

Veníamos en camino al campamento cuando una criatura sombría jugó con tu mente —dijo Honeymaren, con un tono entre serio y cómico.

—Oh, sí... creo recordar algo de eso —dijo Elsa sentándose y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, como intentando detener el leve mareo que sentía—. Espera, ¡Ana!, ¡Ella...! —comenzó a decir Elsa intentando pararse bruscamente sólo para que su mareo la llevara a caer sobre Honeymaren.

—¡Oh!, cuidado Snowflake —dijo Honeymaren, removiendo suavemente con su mano el cabello que ahora cubría completamente la cara de Elsa, dándose cuenta al hacerlo de que sus rostros estaban íntimamente cerca.

—Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo unos segundos, una mirada cálida y cariñosa, mientras podían sentir la respiración de la otra en su rostro y apreciar el calor que irradiaba de la familiar figura de su amada a través de su vestimenta.

—Oh Honey… ahora lo recuerdo —dijo Elsa, levantándose ligeramente de sobre el cuerpo de Honeymaren, viéndola a los ojos mientras sentía como los suyos se nublaban por la tristeza—. ¿Te hice daño? —preguntó Elsa, hundiendo su cara contra el cuello de la joven Northuldra y acomodándose a su lado para poder abrazarla.

—No te preocupes Snowflake —dijo Honeymaren, acariciando la mejilla de Elsa—. Ese frio no fue nada que tu calor no haga desaparecer —agregó, abrazando a Elsa de vuelta.

Ambas cerraron los ojos y se quedaron así un tiempo, acurrucadas, dejando que sus malestares se desvanecieran gracias al bello cariño que irradiaba entre ambas.

—Aun no entiendo por qué me comporte así —dijo Elsa rompiendo el silencio, aún abrazada de aquella a quien tanto quería.

—Pensaste que Anna estaba en grave peligro, también me habría alterado si creyera que Ryder lo está —dijo Honeymaren, jugueteando con el cabello de la Reina de la Nieve, aprovechando la intimidad de su abrazo.

—Entiendo eso… pero aun así hay algo que no se siente… normal, como si todo hubiera sido sombrío, borroso; se sentía mal, y la ansiedad que sentí solo empeoró las cosas.

—Ese espíritu maligno te atrapo en su ilusión, no tienes por qué culparte, no sabías a lo que te enfrentabas, fue mi error el no haberte advertido, el no haber dicho que nos detuviéramos antes de acercarnos demasiado... —mientras Honeymaren hablaba Elsa pudo sentir como se sumía también en arrepentimiento por algo de lo que no debía culparse, así que decidió interrumpirla.

—Honey, eres la última persona que debería sentirse culpable —dijo Elsa sentándose, procurando dejar de pensar en el tema para no arrastrar a su joven amada con ella a esos terrenos oscuros—. Aún no me lo has dicho, pero sé que sabes más de lo que aparentas, ¿acabas de salvarme la vida no es así? —Preguntó Elsa a su compañera, quien ahora sentada frente a ella prefería evadir su mirada.

«Lo sabía», pensó la joven Reina.

Elsa se movió un poco sobre sus rodillas hasta estar lo más cerca posible de Honeymaren, la tomó delicadamente por el mentón y movió con suavidad su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

—Gracias —dijo Elsa en una suave y reconfortante voz que Honeymaren encontraba verdaderamente atractiva, y después, cómo leyendo el pensamiento de la joven Northuldra, al mismo tiempo que cedía ante sus propios impulsos, la besó. Fue un beso elaborado e impregnado con la pasión y adrenalina que ambas llevaban aún dentro después del peligro que acababan de pasar.

—¡Wow!, eso fue… fantástico —dijo Honeymaren, aún ruborizada.

—Lo fue —dijo Elsa sonriente mientras acomodaba su cabello tras su oreja y el color rojo desaparecía lentamente de sus mejillas. 

La lluvia llegó junto con las sonrisas de la joven pareja y Elsa utilizó su magia para crear una pequeña nevada perpetua a su alrededor que les impediría mojarse, convirtiendo las gotas en tan solo un poco más de nieve.

—¿No te incomoda un poco más de frio? —preguntó Elsa una vez que ambas se encontraron rodeadas por la nevada en miniatura.

—Elsa… —dijo Honeymaren tomándola de la mano—. El frio nunca me ha molestado a tu lado —agregó la joven de tez morena, plantando un beso en la mejilla de joven rubia, y con ese lindo gesto ambas emprendieron el trayecto que restaba hasta el campamento Northuldra.

Cuando las chicas se encontraban apenas a unos cuantos minutos del campamento se vieron interrumpidas por una voz a sus espaldas.

—Así que es verdad —dijo Yelana, sentada bajo un gran árbol, cuyas frondosas ramas obstaculizaban la caída de la lluvia sobre el área.

—¡Yelana!, ¡está aquí!, ¡no va a creer lo que nos pasó! —comenzó a decir Honeymaren. 

—¡Silencio! —dijo Yelana en un tono serio, caminando hacia ellas y antes de que las jóvenes entendieran lo que ocurría la líder Northuldra ya estaba parada frente a Elsa y tocando su pecho con la palma de su mano, justo sobre el corazón. 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó rápidamente Honeymaren, y tan rápido como Yelana puso su mano sobre Elsa la quitó.

—Eso fue extraño —dijo Elsa, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Ten, ponle esto en el cuello a tu novia —dijo Yelana, lanzándole un collar a Honeymaren; era de diseño sencillo, una cinta de cuero y colgante de madera tallada, pero al tenerlo en su mano la joven pudo sentir que tenía algo especial—. Puedes verlo después de ponérselo apresúrate —agregó Yelana.

Honeymaren se acercó nerviosamente a Elsa, mientras esta la veía con una mirada confundida.

—No sé lo que pasa, pero confío en ella… ¿puedo? —dijo Honeymaren, haciendo un gesto con las manos estirando la cinta del collar como para ponérselo a Elsa.

—Claro, hazlo —dijo Elsa confundida pero segura de que era lo correcto.

Había pensado que el primer collar que te daría sería algo más especial —dijo Honeymaren susurrando al oído de Elsa mientras pasaba la cinta sobre su cabeza—, pero prometo que te lo compensaré —agregó la joven Northuldra mientras acomodaba el cabello de su compañera por fuera del collar.

Al separar sus cuerpos Honeymaren llevo su mano a su cuello y jalo ligeramente la pálida cinta del collar que su novia le había regalado su primera noche en el bosque para simultáneamente dedicarle un beso al aire. Elsa sintió una linda sensación en el pecho, rápidamente hizo un gesto de atrapar aquel beso imaginario y envió uno de vuelta para aquella a quien tanto quería.

«No puedo creer esto», pensaba Yelana exasperada y aguantando fuertemente las ganas llevarse una mano a la cara en desaprobación ante lo cursi del acto que presenciaba en medio de un momento tan grave como ese.

—¿Ya terminaron? —preguntó Yelana, procurando ocultar el enfado que sentía.

—¡Oh!, lo lamento —dijo Honeymaren dándose la vuelta hacia Yelana.

—Sí, lo lamento —dijo Elsa.

Yelana solo suspiró y se acercó hacia la joven pareja.

—Me alegra que estén bien, pero me molesta que se hayan acercado a ese lugar, sobre todo tú Honeymaren, te dije que evitaras esa clase de seres desde que empezaste a mostrar sensibilidad hacia el mundo espiritual —dijo Yelana reprendiendo a las jóvenes, con especial atención a aquella que conocía desde niña.

Honeymaren solo veía hacia el piso mientras recibía el regaño, Elsa estaba apenada, pero no podía permitir que reprendieran a Honeymaren cuando todo lo que ella hizo fue para salvarle la vida.

—No, así no fueron las cosas —dijo Elsa dando un paso hacia adelante—. Lamento interrumpir, pero Honey siempre quiso que evitáramos el lugar… fui yo quien se acercó, fue mi culpa… y si no fuera por ella yo no estaría aquí ahora —agregó Elsa decididamente.

—¿Llegaron tan cerca? —preguntó Yelana, menos sorprendida que preocupada.

—Me temo que si… cuando desperté Honey dijo que caí bajo una ilusión, algo jugó con mi mente —admitió Elsa.

—No fue su culpa, esa cosa la hizo ver a su hermana en peligro, no tenía forma de saber que era una ilusión —dijo Honeymaren, dando un paso adelante a la par de Elsa, Yelana solo suspiró de nuevo, viendo a lo lejos.

—No es cuestión de culpas chicas, tan solo me temo que la situación es un poco más seria de lo que esperaba —agregó Yelana, con un semblante consternado.

Por un momento las tres se quedaron en silencio, tan solo el constante sonido de la lluvia llenaba el ambiente. 

—¿Sabe lo que pasó? —preguntó Elsa, después de esperar un poco por si la líder Northuldra quería comentar otra cosa.

—Una parte al menos, no es por nada que he sido la líder de nuestro pueblo por años. Sentí cuando ese espíritu invasor llegó al bosque, los cuatro espíritus de los elementos están alterados por su presencia, pero evitan confrontarlo, esto no es una amenaza menor —dijo Yelana, sentándose contra el tronco del árbol que las cubría de la lluvia; la joven pareja se sentó frente a ella—. Elsa, eres el quinto espíritu, lograste domar a los cuatro que se habían encontrado tensos por años en base a tu poder y voluntad y aun así este ser logró hacerte caer en su engaño; deben ser cautelosas, tu poder lo atraerá hacia ti Elsa, y tu habilidad para percibirlo lo atraerá a ti Honeymaren.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Cómo podemos aprender a expulsarlo? — preguntó Honeymaren. 

—No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, entender y percibir las artes místicas es algo muy diferente a practicarlas, pero tengo la sensación de que ustedes pueden hacer algo antes de que sea tarde.

—¿Tarde? —preguntó Elsa.

—Esa cosa vino para quedarse, su influencia se volverá más grande cada vez, en lo que a ese ser concierne esta dimensión es su nuevo hogar.

—¿Dimensión? —preguntó Honeymaren.

—No soy quien para explicarles eso, pero pronto sabrán las respuestas.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Elsa. 

—Cuando esa cosa llego no sentí sólo su presencia, sino dos; el ser con el que entraron en contacto irradiaba maldad, oscuridad, pero la presencia que lo siguió poco después se sentía benigna; yo creo realmente que encontrarla será clave para poder detener esta oscuridad invasora, y ustedes dos deberán hacerlo. Ya son parte de todo esto.

—¡Yelana!, ¡Yelana! ¿¡Está por aquí!? —preguntaba una voz que se acercaba, voz que Honeymaren pudo reconocer fácilmente como su hermano Ryder.

—¡Ryder! —gritó Honeymaren para ayudarle al joven a ubicarse.

—¿¡Honeymaren!? —gritó Ryder mientras se acercaba al origen de la voz—. ¡Chicas! me alegra verlas, no sabía si se encontraban bien —dijo el joven una vez que se encontraron.

—Lo estamos, ¿hay algo por lo que preocuparse? —preguntó Honeymaren.

Yelana vio a Ryder fijamente, el devolvió la mirada y solo asintió, aparentemente ambos entendían bien a lo que se referían.

—¿Ha pasado algo que debamos saber? —preguntó Elsa.

Ryder se sentó al lado de las chicas y Yelana se dispuso a ponerlas al corriente sobre la situación

—Ayer un grupo de exploradores debería haber vuelto, pero no lo hizo; retrasarse un poco no es algo inusual ni tan grave, pero solemos enviar otro grupo para encontrarse con el anterior, en caso de que haya ocurrido algún imprevisto; el problema es que este tampoco volvió… temía que hubiera algo peligroso en el bosque, ahora sospecho que ustedes se toparon justamente con ello.

—¿Qué? ¿Ellas ya encontraron al culpable? —preguntó Ryder.

—Es posible, aún cabe la posibilidad de que sea solo un gran malentendido —dijo Yelana, poniéndose de pie—. Tan pronto como pase la tormenta yo misma iré a buscarlos, no pienso arriesgar más vidas. 

—Pero señora, usted no puede…

—Silencio Ryder, he tomado mi decisión.

—Es… está bien, pero iré con usted, sabe que explorar es uno de mis fuertes.

—Nosotras ayudaremos también —dijo Elsa.

—Claro que si —agregó Honeymaren.

—Ustedes son capaces de cuidarse, no puedo negar que me vendría bien la ayuda, no soy tan joven como antes… quiero que abarquemos primordialmente todo el bosque, Ryder y yo podremos revisar todo el sureste y ustedes el noreste.

—Bien —dijo Honeymaren.

—Cuente con ello —dijo Elsa.

Poco después de ese acuerdo de búsqueda la imponente presencia de los truenos y relámpagos llegó al bosque, y aunque aún se escuchaban en la lejanía su fuerza hacia entender que debían refugiarse pronto.

—Necesitamos volver al campamento, asegurarnos de que sea seguro para pasar la tormenta —dijo Yelana.

—Claro —asintió Ryder.

—Nosotras volveremos a nuestro hogar, cuando la tormenta pase la búsqueda se dará como acordado.

—Hecho —dijo Yelana, después hizo una leve reverencia como despedida y se alejó un poco, dando tiempo para que Ryder se despidiera.

—Adiós hermana, cuídate, y tu igual Elsa —dijo Ryder abrazándolas.

—Tu igual Ryder y cuida el campamento por mí —dijo Honeymaren.

—Cuídate —añadió Elsa. 

—Olvidaba mencionar algo —dijo Yelana una vez que terminó el abrazo y Ryder iba de vuelta hacia ella—. Ese collar, el símbolo debería evitar que llames tanto la atención de aquella cosa siempre y cuando no te le acerques demasiado.

—¡Oh, gracias! —dijo Elsa, volviendo a ser consiente del collar que había olvidado por la conversación.

—No hay de que, te debemos mucho más que eso jovencita, y Honeymaren, mantente alerta y sigue tus instintos, en esta situación si algo da una mala sensación lo más posible es que sea un mal, y si algo te hace sentir confianza, o una curiosidad que vale la pena seguir, quizá encuentres a lo que sea que siguió a ese espíritu malvado aquí, quizá para ayudarnos —dijo Yelana.

—Gracias por el consejo, ¡así lo haré! —dijo también Honeymaren, y después cada grupo siguió su camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa y Honeymaren emprendieron su camino de vuelta a casa cubiertas por otra nevada protectora, pero se detuvieron en el tramo del camino donde ocurrió aquel peligroso encuentro.

—Está creciendo ¿no es así? —preguntó Elsa, viendo hacia el área del bosque donde encontraron esa oscuridad al acercarse. 

—Sí, espero que encontremos pronto la forma de detenerlo —dijo Honeymaren, deteniéndose a ver unos segundos—. Ahora vamos —dijo tomando la mano de Elsa y continuando con su camino—, al ritmo en que crece pronto aislará nuestro hogar del resto del bosque, espero podamos comenzar a buscar a los desaparecidos y aquel segundo espíritu visitante pronto. 

—Espero lo mismo —dijo Elsa, apresurando el paso para ir a la par de su compañera. 

Cuando cerraron detrás de si la puerta de su casa Honeymaren tomó la mano de Elsa y se dirigió directo a la habitación que ambas compartían.

—Tan solo quiero descansar un poco, ¿está bien? —dijo viendo a Elsa mientras ambas estaban paradas frente a la cama; quizá no lo había dicho directamente, pero Elsa sabía que la joven se refería a que ambas se acostaran, lo que acababan de vivir la había dejado preocupada y deseaba descansar sintiéndose segura junto a ella. 

—Por supuesto —dijo Elsa, acariciando la mano de la joven de cabello oscuro. 

Ambas chicas se cambiaron a sus ropas para dormir, elegantes camisones diseñados según el gusto de ambas y gracias las habilidades de Elsa, y se metieron a la cama.

—Nunca me voy a cansar de esto —dijo Honeymaren dándole un beso en la mejilla a Elsa, después se acurruco abrazándola por la espalda.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Elsa.

—Sí, tan solo estoy algo cansada, ha sido un día muy tenso —dijo Honeymaren, descansando su mentón sobre el hombro de Elsa—. Tu piel siempre es tan suave, estar así contigo me hace sentir feliz —agregó Honeymaren, frotando su mejilla contra el hombro de Elsa. 

«Y a mí me hace feliz estar contigo», pensaba la Reina de la Nieve al sentirse ligeramente nerviosa al sentir el tacto y la respiración de Honeymaren tan cerca de su cuello, pero más allá de esos nervios realmente le gustaba sentirse tan íntimamente cerca de su novia. 

—También me haces sentir feliz —dijo Elsa en voz baja, mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Honeymaren, quien la abrazaba justo donde termina el pecho, y así, sintiendo el calor de su amada, se quedó dormida. 

Mientras las chicas dormían Honeymaren tenía otro mal sueño, en la oscuridad del bosque algo desconocido y que la hacía sentir en peligro estaba tras ella, ella corría, pero sabía que no podría huir para siempre. Si Elsa hubiera estado despierta habría sentido como la joven Northuldra apretaba más su abrazo, o como entrelazaba sus piernas con las de ella, intentando estar lo más cerca físicamente posible, quizá en algún esfuerzo subconsciente por buscar seguridad. Mientras el sueño continuaba Honeymaren se sentía más y más cansada y cuando estaba por ser alcanzada un brillo enceguecedor terminó abruptamente con todo, fue ahí cuando la joven despertó. 

Honeymaren respiraba aceleradamente, sentada sobre la cama después de despertar de aquel mal sueño, la joven replegó sus piernas, cruzó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y descanso encima su rostro mientras calmaba su respiración. Una vez que logró calmarse sintió algo extraño, como una necesidad de hacer algo, aunque no estuviera segura de que. 

—Me alegra no haberte despertado —dijo Honeymaren al ver que Elsa aún dormía calmadamente, después salió de la cama procurando no despertarla. 

—Volveré pronto, hay algo que debo hacer —susurró la joven Northuldra frente a Elsa, le dio un beso en la frente y después se apresuró a tomar su ropa para dejar la habitación. 

No era la primera vez que Honeymaren sentía algún tipo de intuición, por lo que no dudo en investigar a donde la llevaría en esta ocasión, se cambió de ropa en la sala, tomó su vara y se dirigió afuera de la casa. 

La lluvia aún seguía cayendo en el bosque, pero la intensidad era mucho menor a la de hace algunas horas, Honeymaren se detuvo unos minutos en la veranda, pensando que es lo que debía hacer, intentando seguir su intuición. 

«¿A dónde debo ir?, ¿qué debo hacer?», pensaba Honeymaren, sentada de piernas cruzadas al borde de la veranda, sintiendo la brisa que la lluvia traía consigo. No tomó mucho tiempo para que la respuesta llegara a ella. 

—La cueva, ahí es a donde debo ir —dijo la joven, enseguida se levantó y se dirigió hacia la entrada a aquella intrigante cueva que había descubierto hace tiempo y cerca de la cual habían construido su casa. 

La joven de tez morena camino rápidamente bajo la lluvia, y en poco tiempo estaba a la entrada de la cueva.

—Aquí vamos, me preguntó qué habré pasado por alto en el pasado, —dijo para sí y después se adentró, dispuesta a llegar hasta el punto más profundo que conocía en la cueva. 

Las primeras veces que la joven Northuldra había explorado esa cueva lo había hecho con una antorcha, pero ahora la conocía como la palma de su mano, capaz de moverse en ella en la penumbra, además, las incrustaciones de roca que brillaban en la oscuridad facilitaban la visibilidad cuando demostraban esa magnífica propiedad, usualmente solían brillar en la noche y en extrañas ocasiones que ella no se explicaba; pero aún era temprano para eso, por lo que se las arregló para llegar hasta la parte más lejana en la oscuridad. 

—Aquí es donde termina, no hay nada más allá —dijo para si Honeymaren, explorando con sus manos la sólida pared de roca que marcaba el final de aquel pasadizo que se adentraba en la montaña. 

—No lo había —dijo la misma voz que ayudó a Honeymaren a contener a Elsa en el bosque, la voz calmada y sabia de una mujer que parecía tener las respuestas a todo. Al momento en que la joven Northuldra escuchó esa frase la pared de roca empezó a abrirse, desapareciendo desde el centro hacia los extremos, como si se hubiera partido en cientos de trozos que funcionaban al unísono.

—¿Dónde… dónde estás? —preguntó la joven sorprendida y cautelosa al encontrarse con un sitio desconocido. 

—Estoy adentro, puedes pasar si gustas —dijo la voz, y pronto una cálida luz como los rayos de sol de la tarde iluminaron parte del pasadizo en que se encontraba. 

La sorprendida joven dio unos cuantos pasos a través de donde solía estar la pared y pronto sintió como el piso bajo ella había cambiado.

«¿Madera?», pensaba confundida Honeymaren cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la nueva luz y pudo distinguir finalmente aquel material bajo sus pies, pero eso no era nada en comparación de lo que vio en el camino que se había abierto frente a ella. 

A unos cuantos pasos por aquel pequeño túnel se encontraba una estructura como la joven jamás había visto, varios pisos de madera, hierro y piedra acomodadosuno sobre otro se incrustaban en la roca en forma de círculos perfectos delimitados por barandales, dejando un gran espacio en medio del recinto que permitía apreciar la amplitud y belleza del lugar; diferentes cosas parecían predominar en cada piso, espacios abiertos, bibliotecas, puertas, vitrinas con lo que parecían ser antiguas reliquias e incluso plantas, todo aquello podía observarse bajo la luz de uno de los rasgos predominantes del lugar, un gran ventanal redondo con cuatro grandes líneas divisoras curveadas atravesándolo, dos que descendían diagonalmente y otros dos que atravesaban a los primeros en la parte baja del ventanal, dejando libre el centro del mismo por encima del punto en que se cruzaban y siendo este centro el único punto completamente claro en el vidrio, que también se encontraba delimitado por líneas, más abundantes y rectas, provenientes simétricamente de todo el borde del ventanal. 

—¡Esto es increíble! —dijo Honeymaren para sí, parada en el centro del cilindro vacío que atravesaba todo el lugar; estar ahí le transmitía una sensación de seguridad y un solemne sentir que en ese lugar había gran conocimiento y un deseo, un deber de hacer el bien con él, un sentir de honor y de protección que la hacía sentir segura. 

Aquel sitio era muy diferente a lo que Honey había experimentado en su limitada vida en el bosque, todo estaba impregnado con la esencia de la magia, algo con lo que ella estaba familiarizada pero no en esos altos niveles de concentración, todo parecía silencioso, pero de alguna extraña forma no era un silencio incómodo, sino uno acogedor, uno que parecía transmitir confianza para estar ahí por mucho tiempo. El lugar tenía muchas cosas sorprendentes, pero algo que hizo volver a Honeymaren a pensar con los pies sobre la tierra más allá de la sorpresa inicial fue el aire; usualmente entre más se adentra alguien en una cueva como esa el aire solía sentirse más pesado y escaso, húmedo en ocasiones, como si se estancara un poco; pero en ese lugar no existía esa sensación, era como si el aire circulara a pesar de no haber ninguna otra abertura aparente, ya era extraño que hubiera un ventanal con aparente luz solar cuando afuera estaba oscuro y lloviendo, la joven Northuldra había pensado en varias formas de simular el efecto, fuego, espejos, cristales, rocas con luminiscencia, pero que el aire ahí se sintiera más fresco y ligero que incluso la porción de la cueva que acababa de dejar atrás no parecía tener sentido. 

—No tiene por qué tener sentido —dijo aquella conocida voz desde lo más alto del lugar, Honeymaren pudo distinguir una figura que se movió cerca del barandal de aquel nivel, pero pronto desapareció de su vista. 

—¿Quién eres? ¿Es finalmente el momento de que me lo digas? —preguntó Honeymaren, manteniendo su vara firmemente a su lado en caso de que fuera necesaria. 

—Lo es, susurró aquella voz al oído de Honeymaren, pero esta vez no era solo aquella transitoria que parecía flotar en el aire, sino una voz muy real proveniente de una persona que en verdad estaba tras la joven, quien podía sentir su cercanía a su espalda. 

—¡Ah! —Honeymaren dejó salir un pequeño grito del susto y reaccionando rápido saltó para alejarse de quien estaba a su espalda, tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

—Ten cuidado, toma mi mano, te ayudo a levantarte.

Cuando la joven Northuldra levantó la cara pudo distinguir a una persona que extrañamente ahora estaba frente a ella a pesar de que había saltado en la dirección contraria; primero vio un par de zapatos negros de cuero, pudiendo distinguir más de la figura conforma subía la vista.Vio una túnica de gruesos pliegues amarillos con un fondo verde-grisáceo debajo, al llegar a la cintura un ancho cinturón grueso de color gris oscuro y dos pliegues del tono amarillo de la túnica que después vio caían desde la solapas, parecidas a las de un abrigo, y eran sostenidos bajo el cinturón al llegar a él; desde el pecho caían libres otros dos pliegues de tela surgiendo desde debajo de la solapas, y dos trozos de cuero oscuroparecían pasar por debajo de los brazos de la esbelta figura, aparentemente para ajustar la tela de la espalda alta a su cuerpo así como una capucha. Los brazos de la túnica se encontraban arremangados hasta la altura de los codos y en el área del pecho que la túnica dejaba descubierta podía distinguirse una prenda inferior aparentemente formada de varios segmentos de tela cosidos entre si diagonalmente encontrándose sobre el centro del pecho. 

Honeymaren dio la mano a quien se la extendía, confiando en que era la misma persona que antes la había ayudado y al estar parada de frente pudo distinguir bien finalmente el rostro de la misteriosa figura, que resultaba ser tan enigmático como su vestimenta. Aquella voz femenina que escuchó por primera vez en el bosque pertenecía a una mujer madura, quizá de unos 60 años aproximadamente; tenía la cabeza rasurada y de forma curiosa su rostro parecía al mismo tiempo mostrar signos de su edad y ocultaros, unas cuentas arrugas alrededor de los ojos contrastaban con lo liso de sus mejillas, las marcas de expresión alrededor de su boca diferían con la reafirmada piel de su cuello, pero si algo dejaba claro que aquella mujer podría tener incluso más edad de lo que aparentaba eran sus ojos, su mirada fuerte parecía irradiar conocimiento, intuición, sabiduría, como si lo hubiera visto ya todo y pudiera fácilmente inferir quien era ella, que pensaba, de que sería capaz… Honeymaren llegaba a sentirse nerviosa en ocasiones ante la astuta mirada de Yelana pero la de esta mujer la hacía sentir como si pudiera ver fácilmente a través de ella. 

—Gracias, perdón por el acto asustadizo, no la sentí acercarse —dijo la joven. 

—No hay cuidado —dijo la mujer misteriosa sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar, como si estuviera inspeccionando a la joven Northuldra con la mirada, lo que causaba en la última un poco de nerviosismo. 

—¿Usted es quien me ayudo en el bosque verdad? 

—Así es, puedes llamarme Ancestral —dijo la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia. 

—Yo soy Honeymaren —dijo la joven Northuldra, correspondiendo el gesto. 

—Lo sé, viniste aquí dejando a Elsa dormida ¿no es así? Puedo asegurarte que no le va a gustar cuando se entere —dijo Ancestral, dándose la vuelta y acercándose a lo que parecía un pequeño cubículo cerrado en ese piso, construido con largos fragmentos entretejidos de algún material natural. 

—Sí, la dejé dormida, y… supongo que sí, va a molestarse… si lo sabe, pero ¿cómo sabe usted eso?—preguntó la joven y confundida visitante, recogiendo su vara mientras la misteriosa mujer abría el pequeño cubículo y entraba para sacar algo de lo que aparentemente eran cajoneras acomodadas dentro del pequeño sitio. 

—Oh, va a saberlo créeme, y es simple, una habilidad más al utilizar adecuadamente la magia —respondió la mujer mientras dentro del cubículo se escuchaban sonidos parecidos a las piezas de una vajilla siendo movidas y un líquido siendo servido.Cuando la mujer salió tenía una taza con un líquido humeante en sus manos—. ¿Quieres un poco de té? —preguntó a la joven Northuldra, quien tras la figura de Ancestral pudo distinguir sorprendida como una bandeja con una tetera, una taza en su platillo, una jarra de crema y el azucarero con sus pinzas se le acercaba flotando ágilmente.

—Cla…claro —dijo la sorprendida joven, luchando un poco para articular sus palabras con toda la nueva información que debía procesar—. Aunque no estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de té —agregó la joven cuando se disponía a tomar la tetera.

—Oh te gustará; y no, no la tomes, déjame mostrarte algo, tan solo, piensa en lo que deseas hacer —dijo Ancestral. 

—Honeymaren alejó sus manos, dejó su vara en el piso y obedientemente se concentró en la vajilla frente a ella, como esperando lograr activar lo que sea que aquella mujer tenía en mente e intentando al mismo tiempo recordar lo poco que habría aprendido de té en su visita a Arendelle. 

—Cierra los ojos, visualiza la vajilla —dijo Ancestral, y la joven así lo hizo hasta que empezó a escuchar que algo se movía, cuando abrió los ojos la tetera estaba en el aire, sirviendo el té en la taza, pero al sorprenderse la joven la taza cayó de golpe y se rompió por su propio peso, llevando también hacia abajo la bandeja 

—¡Oh no! —dijo Honeymaren, quien por instinto intento detener la bandeja. 

El líquido caliente hubiera salpicado a Honeymaren, pero Ancestral estiró su mano y de pronto toda la escena se detuvo, como si hubiera quedado congelada en el tiempo y con un movimiento de su mano pareciera que el mismo tiempo se regresó, la bandeja volvió a la posición en la que estaba, el líquido volvió a la rota tetera que después se reparó como si nada hubiera pasado, terminó de servir el té y bajó lentamente hasta reposar de nuevo en la bandeja. 

—¿Cómo pasó eso?, como es que lo…? —preguntaba Honeymaren cuando Ancestral le hizo una seña de que se detuviera.

—Continua con el té, pero esta vez con los ojos abiertos —dijo calmadamente la mujer misteriosa.

La joven intentó continuar lo que había empezado sin éxito por unos segundos.

—Olvida por un momento las reglas de lo que es o no posible, esa bandeja está flotando frente a ti después de todo —dijo Ancestral. 

—Tiene razón —dijo Honeymaren, y después visualizó las pinzas tomando los pequeños cubos de azúcar; pronto la pinza se movió e hizo justamente lo que la joven había visualizado, aunque de forma tambaleante; finalmente la pequeña cuchara revolvió todo con un poco más de fluidez; al terminar la taza y el platillo se mantuvieron en su lugar, pero la bandeja y todo lo demás su fueron flotando de vuelta al pequeño cubículo alacena de donde Ancestral los había sacado. 

—¿Cómo pude hacer eso? —preguntó Honeymaren al tomar el platillo y la taza.

—Bueno, no lo hiciste sola —dijo Ancestral, acercándose con su taza de té—. Hice que la magia de este lugar fluyera a través de ti, activando tu potencial mágico.

—¿Me está diciendo que eso que siento realmente es magia, tan… concentrada en un solo lugar? 

La magia que has sentido en el bosque es sólo el remanente de los espíritus, este lugar está impregnado por magia activa. 

—y yo… ¿tengo potencial mágico? 

Desde joven mostraste afinidad por este mundo ¿no es así?, pero sin desarrollarla jamás verías tu potencial verdadero. 

—¿Pero… acaso no es la magia peligrosa para alguien que no ha nacido con el don?

—Bueno, la magia puede usarse para muchas cosas, ¿pensabas en la luz de ese ventanal no es así? —Honeymaren asintió ante la pregunta—, permíteme —dijo la mujer tomando la taza de Honeymaren y haciéndola flotar junto a la suya, después con un rápido movimiento de manos tocó el pecho de la joven y algo sorprendente ocurrió, la joven Northuldra ahora sentía como si flotara en el aire, y para su sorpresa frente a ella estaba ella de nuevo, su cuerpo al menos, inmóvil, bañado bajo una extraña luz junto al cuerpo de Ancestral. 

—Aquí arriba —dijo una voz por sobre ella y ahí estaba nuevamente la misteriosa mujer, flotando en el vasto espacio del recinto, en una forma traslucida que parecía no obedecer las leyes de la naturaleza. 

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Honeymaren viendo sus manos, sus brazos, su extraño cuerpo traslucido que parecía levitar detrás del que se veía como su cuerpo habitual.

—Esa es tu forma astral, la expresión de tu espíritu, tu alma o como gustes llamarlo, en esta forma no nos afectan las leyes naturales y la interacción con el mundo real es básicamente nula, excepto en casos y formas excepcionales; el mundo astral es un plano de existencia paralelo en su propia forma, ahora ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte —dijo Ancestral en su forma astral elevándose hacia el ventanal. 

Honeymaren no estaba segura de que hacer en esa extraña forma, pero pronto se dio cuenta que solo bastaba con pensarlo para moverse en ese plano, sintiendo que se movía de una forma más libre de lo que jamás lo había hecho.

—Es increíble, siento… como si no pesara casi nada, ligera como una pluma —dijo Honeymaren moviéndose de un lado a otro, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y hasta intentando algunos movimientos acrobáticos que en su cuerpo normal eran sumamente difíciles de hacer, siendo pan comido en el plano astral. 

—Me alegra ver que te diviertes, pero ven a mi lado ahora, tendrás mucho tiempo libre para familiarizarte con tu forma astral.

Honey asintió y levitó fácilmente al lado de Ancestral en el ventanal, procurando ocultar lo divertido que le parecía estar “volando” de esa forma.

—Observa a través de este ventanal y dime que ves —dijo calmadamente la mujer, en ese momento la luz calmada y dorada de la tarde se convirtió en un escenario grisáceo y lluvioso.

—Veo… es… es el campamento, es como… si estuviera justo afuera de aquí, pero eso es imposible, estamos muy lejos del lugar donde se encuentra ahora y además no puede haber una ventana aquí, no una que dé al exterior al menos —dijo Honeymaren, volteando al final hacia Ancestral en espera de una explicación. 

—Este ventanal tiene el símbolo de Vishanti, poderosos espíritus protectores de la tierra y nuestra dimensión, además está ligado al Orbe de Agamotto, una antigua y poderosa reliquia guardada en este santuario y que puede verlo todo; con ese poder, actuar como una ventana hacia cualquier lugar que desees ver no es más que un juego de niños —dijo Ancestral, para la sorpresa de Honeymaren quien sentía que tenía demasiada información para entender, muchas cosas que cambiaban el entendimiento que tenía ahora de la realidad.

—¿Santuario? ¿Este es un santuario? ¿Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo? —preguntó Honeymaren, intentando entender mejor lo que ocurría. 

—Aún no cumple ni una semana, pero eso lo explicare después, antes hay algo que quiero que veas —dijo Ancestral, y con un movimiento de su mano hacia el ventanal la imagen de este cambió a lo que Honeymaren pronto pudo distinguir era su habitación

—Ese es mi cuarto —dijo Honeymaren, y antes de poder preguntar por qué lo estaban viendo el hecho de que Elsa no estaba en la cama atrapó su atención; esa curiosidad se convirtió en miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que el collar protector que Yelana le había dado se encontraba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. 


	4. Chapter 4

La joven Northuldra comenzaba a sentirse temerosa al no ver a su novia en la visión de su cuarto a través del ventanal cuando Ancestral intervino para explicar. 

—Ella salió hace unos minutos a buscarte, después de no encontrarte cerca de la casa pensó con miedo que podrías haberte dirigido al bosque y fue para allá.

—¡No!, ¡no!, ella está en peligro, ¡debo volver por ella! —dijo Honeymaren preocupada, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda y una presión en el pecho al pensar lo que podría pasarle a su amada de encontrarse con aquella cosa de nuevo.

—Puedo ver que te has acostumbrado rápido a tu forma astral, sintiendo cosas como si estuvieras aún en tu cuerpo físico, pero no te preocupes —dijo Ancestral haciendo otro movimiento con la mano sobre el ventanal y la Reina de la Nieve apareció caminando apresuradamente por el bosque, fuera ya del pequeño valle oculto que ella y la joven de tez morena compartían.

—Ya va más lejos de lo que esperaba, jamás la alcanzaría —dijo Honeymaren preocupada.

—El ser con el que te encontraste tiene la capacidad de nublar el pensamiento de otros, ya sea implantándoles ideas o manipulándolos por medio de ilusiones, casi captura a tu joven compañera una vez, al sentir su poder no dejará de intentar consumirla.

—¿Consumirla?, ¿qué quieres decir con…? ¡espera!, eso no importa ahora, debemos detenerla —dijo Honeymaren bajando hacia la base del recinto—. ¿Tan solo debo tocarme nuevamente o cómo funciona? —preguntó la joven, detenida frente a su cuerpo, que permanecía calmadamente de pie, como congelado en el tiempo envuelto en ese curioso brillo.

—Lo aprenderás a su tiempo, por ahora te ayudaré un poco —dijo Ancestral y pronto la joven pudo sentir un leve empujón, sintió que una energía recorría su cuerpo y de pronto se encontraba nuevamente dentro de sí, en el mundo físico.

—Eso fue —dijo Honeymaren, viéndose las manos y sintiendo su cuerpo, como intentando verificar que nada hubiera cambiado.

—Una se acostumbra —dijo Ancestral, a quien tenía enfrente, también de nuevo en su cuerpo, ahora, para ayudar a Elsa debo asegurarme de algo —dijo la mujer poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la joven morena.

—¿Qué… qué está haciendo? —preguntó Honeymaren procurando no moverse ya que no entendía lo que ocurría; pronto Ancestral quitó su mano.

—Quería verificar tener bien ubicada la energía espiritual de la joven, no hay mejor fuente que tú ahora, estás profundamente impregnada de ella —dijo Ancestral mientras se volteaba hacia el centro del recinto y comenzaba a realizar algunos movimientos con las manos; Honeymaren solo se sonrojó al pensar en lo que acababan de decirle, pero lo superó pronto al preguntarse si aquella mujer llena de misterio realmente podría ayudar a poner a salvo a su amada.

Unos segundos pasaron y después chispas anaranjadas, como si de algún tipo de fuego se tratase, aparecieron en el aire, después tomaron forma circular y al cerrarse dicho circulo un agujero se formó, conectando visiblemente hacia otro lugar; pronto pudo escucharse un grito y enseguida la sorprendida joven Northuldra pudo ver como Elsa caía por dicho agujero mágico, para ser suspendida en el aire por Ancestral justo antes de chocar contra el piso y finalmente ser dejada suavemente sobre él.

—¡Elsa! —gritó Honeymaren, acercándose rápidamente para arrodillarse al lado de su amada, quien yacía tendida sobre el piso.

—¿Honey? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntaba Elsa confundida y algo acelerada. 

—No debió quitarse el collar que le dio la líder de su pueblo —dijo Ancestral, quien ahora se encontraba parada al lado de las jóvenes; enseguida se hincó y poniendo un dedo sobre la frente de la joven de tez blanca dibujó un brillante símbolo mágico, que al desaparecer se llevó la conciencia de la reina de la nieve.

—¿Qué le ha hecho? —preguntó preocupada Honeymaren, sosteniendo la cabeza de Elsa contra su pecho.

—Puse un encantamiento protector sobre ella, eso cortó la influencia de Null sobre su mente, pero tener dos fuerzas místicas luchando dentro de sí es extenuante incluso para quienes tienen entrenamiento, el choque producido al liberarla fue agotador, por lo que cayó dormida de inmediato, pero no te preocupes, pronto estará completamente recuperada, si lo deseas podemos llevarla ahora a su habitación, estará segura aquí, las fuerzas del mal no pueden penetrar este santuario —dijo Ancestral con una mirada sabia y a la vez reconfortante y después se puso de pie.

—Está bien —dijo Honeymaren tomando a nuevamente a Elsa en sus brazos.

Ancestral dirigió a Honeymaren por las escaleras; mientras subían lo que aparentemente sería un recorrido largo Honeymaren observaba mejor lo que había en cada piso. Salas de estar, bibliotecas, jardines, salas de baño, saunas, amplios espacios parecidos a dojos de entrenamiento, pasillos de dormitorios, salas con grandes ventanas que parecían dar mágicamente a otro lado del mundo y terrazas que en verdad se veían como un pedazo del mundo exterior imposiblemente presente en ese salón, todo eso era verdaderamente impresionante, pero una de las cosas que más llamó su atención fueron las salas llenas de reliquias, incluso sin poner un pie en ellas podía sentir la magia que emanaba de aquellos artefactos; mantenidos en vitrinas, pedestales o montados en la pared estaba claro que todos eran especiales y poderosos en su propia forma. 

—Disculpe —dijo Honeymaren cuando se acercaban al piso más alto, dirigiendo ahora su atención a buscar saber tanto de la situación en que se encontraban como fuera posible.

—¿Si, Honeymaren?

—Hace unos minutos se refirió a aquel ser como Null, ¿acaso conoce lo que es, de donde proviene? 

—Sígueme, estamos cerca de su habitación, responderé tus preguntas cuando dejemos a Elsa descansando —dijo Ancestral cuando llegaron al último piso.

Al fondo del corredor que había a la derecha del gran ventanal estaba la habitación que Ancestral había asignado para la joven pareja. Al entrar la presencia de la madera, la piedra y el hierro dominaba el lugar, tal como en el resto del santuario; había una gran cama, mesas de noche, un gran closet, un gran cuarto de baño privado y una pequeña sala de estar con una mesa baja y sofás, además de un pequeño balcón mágico que parecía llevar al mar en ese momento.

«La habitación es preciosa», pensó Honeymaren, mientras metía a Elsa en la cama como ya varias veces lo había hecho—. «Pero tú lo eres más», pensó al dar a la joven un leve beso en los labios.

—Me alegra que estés a salvo, —susurró la joven Northuldra, acomodando un poco del cabello de su amada y luego se devolvió a la puerta de la habitación, donde Ancestral esperaba.

—Sígueme, ahora hablaremos dijo Ancestral, y Honeymaren así lo hizo.

Aproximadamente a la mitad de la altura del santuario había una gran sala con piso de piedra de color gris claro, paredes del mismo color con ventanas de oscuro metal forjado que dejaban ver ligeramente a través de ellas, pequeñas cascadas de agua en divisiones simétricamente colocadas en las paredes y rodeada por un pequeño canal de agua corriente conectado a las cascadas, todo esto rodeado a su vez por un área de frondoso jardín más allá de las paredes intermitentes.

—Esta sala es preciosa —dijo Honeymaren al entrar.

—Lo es, en verdad que lo es, lamentablemente lo que vamos a hablar no lo es —dijo Ancestral, sentándose de piernas cruzadas al centro de la sala, gesto que Honeymaren replicó frente a ella.

—Así que, ¿qué quieres saber primero? —preguntó Ancestral.

—Esa cosa en el bosque, escuché que la llamó Null, ¿qué es?, ¿por qué es peligrosa?, ¿por qué quiere a Elsa?

—Null es un ser interdimensional que amenaza universos, también se le conoce como la maldad viviente, y es un ente de oscuridad pura, que devora energía mística para sobrevivir al igual que para aumentar su poder; lamentablemente ha llegado a esta dimensión y ahora todo el mundo, incluso la dimensión misma está en peligro.

—Espere… hay cosas que no entiendo, ¿dimensiones?

—Disculpa, fui demasiado rápido; las dimensiones son planos de existencia —dijo Ancestral materializando con magia y algunos ademanes la imagen plana de un gran árbol—. Al principio de la existencia todas las dimensiones partieron del mismo punto, tal como el tronco de este árbol, pero la vida es una compleja combinación de sucesos, cosas que pueden pasar o no dependiendo de muchos hechos interconectados; piénsalo, si cuando perseguiste a Elsa para que no se acercara a Null te hubieras tropezado y desmayado ¿qué habría pasado con ella?

Honeymaren sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero tomó fuerza para responder.

—Entonces… ese ser la habría devorado.

—Así es, tan solo un segundo, un pequeño error, y ella podría no estar aquí ahora, sin ella muchas cosas que podrían pasar en el futuro jamás lo harían, desde la vida juntas que planean llevar hasta las veces que podría haber ayudado a alguien en el bosque o en el Reino de Arendelle; ese pequeño instante habría tenido muchas consecuencias que se irían desprendiendo una de otra cada vez que ocurriera algo donde Elsa podría haber intervenido, creando diferentes posibilidades, diferentes vidas y a su vez esas pequeñas diferencias formarían diferentes dimensiones; tal como las ramas del árbol, ciertos puntos en la historia de la existencia de una dimensión se dividen al tener varios resultados posibles, cuando estos resultados tienen impacto de importancia relevante una dimensión surge para albergar cada posible futuro y así nace un multiverso, tan variado y amplio como las ramificaciones que un árbol puede llegar a tener.

—Entonces… ¿estos surgen a cada momento que pasa, con cada posible suceso diferente?

—Aprendes rápido —dijo Ancestral—. Ahora, hay seres que pueden viajar entre esas dimensiones gracias a un gran poder y habilidad mística, Null es uno de esos seres, uno de oscuridad, maldad y destrucción, sin embargo, no solo esa clase de seres espirituales pueden hacerlo, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que este santuario no tenía más de una semana?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, no veo como podría haberse construido en tan poco tiempo y sin que nadie lo notara.

—Niña, nada es imposible para las artes místicas, Null se transportó a esta dimensión hace unos días, desde mi dimensión —dijo Ancestral, tomando a Honeymaren por sorpresa.

—¿Me dice que usted no es de esta dimensión? —preguntó Honeymaren algo preocupada por lo que esto implicaba.

—Me temo que no, pero no soy como Null; soy la Hechicera Suprema de mi dimensión, encargada de protegerla, luchar contra la oscuridad y compartir el conocimiento de las artes místicas a quien sea digno de él, es por eso que estoy aquí.

—¿Va a proteger esta dimensión también?

—No, esta dimensión no es mi responsabilidad —dijo fríamente Ancestral.

—Pero si no lo hace ¿quién impedirá que aquel monstruo acabe con todo? ¿Consumirá toda la energía mística y solo se irá?

—Hay energía mística en todo lo que tiene vida Honeymaren, al hablar de acabar con toda te refieres a exterminar toda la vida en el planeta y la dimensión. 

Escuchar aquellas palabras fue como sentir un golpe de agua fría para Honeymaren, quien se quedó trabada un momento, viendo fijamente al suelo.

—¿A caso nuestra dimensión no tiene un Hechicero Supremo? —logró decir la joven, en medio del miedo que sentía.

—Aparentemente no, el ultimo murió sin haber dejado un reemplazo, es un suceso inusual pero no imposible; debe haber sido por eso que Null decidió transportarse a esta dimensión… pero puede tener una nueva Hechicera Suprema, si es que tienes la capacidad para lograrlo.

—¿Qué?, ¿yo? —la sorpresa ante esas palabras hizo que la joven volviera a concentrarse en el mundo real

—Mi dimensión es un caos en este momento, es por eso que no detecté que Null escapó de su confinamiento y se transportó hacia acá, usualmente dejaría la responsabilidad al Hechicero Supremo de la dimensión a la que escapó, pero al percibir que no lo había decidí dar un poco de mi tiempo para entrenar a alguien y no ser la causante de la perdición de una dimensión entera debido a mi descuido. Me transporté hacia acá siguiendo el rastro que dejo Null entre las dimensiones, tiene sentido que haya decidido aparecer aquí, este bosque tiene gran concentración mágica y está situado en una zona de gran poder, yo a mi vez decidí usar esta montaña de base debido a que está situada justo sobre una Línea Ley, una de las venas mágicas de la tierra, además de que las gemas que tiene por dentro suman un gran potencial mágico extra.

—¿Así que usted construyó todo esto dentro de la montaña?

—En parte, no todo el crédito es para mí, rescaté parte del viejo santuario abandonado del ultimo hechicero trayéndolo para acá y abrí un portal interdimensional para utilizar recursos de dimensiones cercanas, no tomándolos, sino conjurándolos según su potencial de existir en algún punto de la historia de esta dimensión, podrías decir que, simplemente conjuré su esencia, trayéndolos de entre el tiempo y el espacio; conozco la gran mayoría de lo que apareció en este lugar, artículos de gran poder cuya existencia es tan fuerte que no solo se encuentran en una dimensión, sino muchas. Con el conocimiento reunido en este lugar y una pequeña guía puedes convertirte en una gran Hechicera

—Pero, ¿por qué yo?, ¿por qué no alguien más capaz?, como Elsa, por ejemplo, ella ya tiene magia, logró domar a los espíritus de los cuatro elementos, los espíritus del bosque.

—Elsa es poderosa sin duda, y su poder solo seguirá creciendo, pero su poder es diferente al de una hechicera, ella es más como…

—Un espíritu… interrumpió Honeymaren.

—Así es, su poder está ligado al mundo espiritual y a la tierra, es algo fenomenal, pero hay cosas que solo una hechicera puede hacer, fuera de los lazos que la magia de Elsa ya tiene predefinidos.

—Entiendo… pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿porque no cualquier otra persona que está ahí afuera?, Yelana sabe sobre magia, ella podría venir y aprender y…

—Jovencita… tu energía, la magia que hay dentro de ti, el potencial mágico que puedes desarrollar, todo eso es diferente al de cualquier persona que haya sentido por aquí; Null no solo eligió este lugar para aparecer por la energía mágica, posee un gran intelecto y seguramente detectó que Elsa, y tú, aun en mayor medida, serian la mayor amenaza para que lograra su cometido en esta dimensión. —Honeymaren se quedó callada al escuchar esas palabras—. Puedo ver que eres la mayor esperanza para esta dimensión Honeymaren, pero no puedo entrenar a alguien que no lo desea, la decisión es tuya —dijo Ancestral, después se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Honeymaren sola, buscando darle tiempo para pensar.


	5. Chapter 5

La joven Northuldra nunca se había encontrado con una decisión así frente a ella, desde niña le habían dicho que era sensible a cosas que otras personas no, se habían sorprendido por ello, pero no era nada que hubiera afectado la cotidianidad de su día a día, de sus años de crecimiento, pero esta vez… esta vez la joven sabía que la decisión que estaba por tomar definiría el resto de su vida.

—Hazlo —la joven Northuldra se sorprendió agradablemente al escuchar la voz de su amada a sus espaldas después de unos cuantos minutos en soledad; al levantarse y voltear la vio parada en el marco de la puerta, enseguida Elsa camino hacia ella y ambas se abrazaron cariñosamente.

—Me has salvado de nuevo —susurró Elsa, y después se separaron.

—Me temo que… ambas veces fue ella quien te salvo, yo no podría haberme liberado a tiempo para alcanzarte en el bosque, y esta vez estabas muy lejos para que pudiera esperar llegar a tiempo.

—Quizá ella se encargó de las acciones específicas, pero tu estuviste detrás de cada situación, para mí siempre serás mi salvadora —dijo Elsa tomando las manos de su compañera.

—Gracias… —dijo Honeymaren sonrojada—. Supongo que tendrás muchas dudas —agregó al soltarse de las manos.

—Me encontré con Ancestral frente al gran ventanal cuando salí de mi habitación, se presentó, puso su mano sobre mi frente y me hizo ver todo lo que habían conversado hasta que te dejo aquí, así que… sabemos lo mismo —dijo Elsa nerviosamente.

—Y… ¿tú piensas que yo… debería?

—Absolutamente —dijo Elsa tomando las manos de Honeymaren para luego verla fijamente a los ojos—. Eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido, puedes ser dulce y fuerte, divertida y responsable, y más allá de eso sé que no hay nadie con un corazón tan puro y un espíritu tan fuerte como el tuyo… puedes hacerlo —añadió Elsa, después soltó las manos de Honeymaren y la abrazó firmemente. Ambas duraron un tiempo así, en un abrazo repleto de cariño, en el que envuelta en el cálido sentir de sus cuerpos Honeymaren quedó convencida de su decisión.

—Voy a hacerlo —dijo Honeymaren, emocionada por lo que esas palabras implicaban y después robó rápidamente un beso a su amada.

—¡Qué bien!, … ¡fantástico! —dijo Elsa algo nerviosa por la sorpresa del beso.

—¡Ven conmigo, debo decírselo a Ancestral! —dijo la joven Northuldra, tomando de la mano a la ruborizada Reina de la Nieve y llevándola consigo.

—Lo haré —dijo Honeymaren, al encontrarse con Ancestral frente al gran ventanal del santuario.

—Magnífico, mañana temprano iniciaremos su entrenamiento, más vale que estén listas —dijo la mujer, como si nunca hubiera dudado de la respuesta de la joven o de lo que estaban por comenzar.

—¿Listas?, ¿voy a entrenar también? —preguntó Elsa confundida.

—Desde el momento en que Null supo que existías te volviste parte de esto, sería negligente de mi parte no enseñarte al menos a defenderte de su influencia y poder; además, dudo que pudieras dejar a Honeymaren sola contra el peligro, incluso si ella te lo pidiese, por lo tanto, si vas a estar en el frente de batalla más vale que estés preparada —dijo Ancestral, en su mismo tono sereno y confiado de siempre.

Las jóvenes se vieron una a la otra unos segundos al entender lo que Ancestral acababa de plantearles.

—Siéntanse libres de explorar el santuario, las veré mañana temprano en la sala de entrenamiento del piso diez —dijo Ancestral, y después se retiró rumbo al pasillo del ala izquierda, donde aparentemente tenía su habitación.

Las jóvenes recorrieron el santuario hasta entrada la noche, familiarizándose con sus salas y habitaciones además de algunos nuevos artefactos que parecían ser parte del día a día y unas cuantas cosas más de aspecto mágico que prefirieron no tocar; Ancestral no se presentó por el resto del día, pero habría tiempo para las dudas, y más allá de eso, juntas en ese nuevo y emocionante lugar las dos pasaron una magnifica tarde.

—Este lugar es impresionante —dijo Honeymaren emocionada cerrando la puerta tras de sí cuando finalmente volvieron a su habitación.

—Sí que lo es, nunca había visto algo así, ni en los libros que mis padres me traían de cada Reino que visitaban —dijo Elsa sentándose en la cama.

Honeymaren se sentó al lado de su compañera y suspiró.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Elsa tomando la mano de la joven Northuldra.

—Todo esto… trae tantas dudas a mi mente… ¿de verdad crees que soy la indicada?

—Sí, en verdad lo creo —dijo Elsa animadamente para después soltar la mano de Honeymaren—. Además —continuo Elsa en un tono más suave e íntimo—, si alguien ha de cuidar nuestra dimensión contra la perdición y la oscuridad… me sentiría segura… —dijo Elsa acercando su rostro al de su novia—. Sabiendo que eres tú. 

La Reina de la Nieve terminó la frase y después cerró los ojos, tocando con los suyos los labios de su amada, sintiendo su calor, su disposición, y después su deseo en la respuesta de su boca, en el estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Ambas chicas separaron sus labios unos segundos sin separar sus cuerpos, viéndose a los ojos, como buscando confirmar en la mirada de la otra que es lo que iban a hacer… una pequeña mirada fue suficiente. En ese momento ambas se entregaron a la pasión del momento. La ropa de la joven Northuldra empezó acumularse en el piso, arrebatada de su dueña por las ágiles manos de la Reina de la Nieve mientras las capas mágicas de su propia ropa cedieron ante el estimulante tacto de la chica que estaba por convertirse en hechicera, dando paso a que la ropa común, base para sus creaciones, se viera expuesta a ser removida por el diestro toque de sus manos. Pronto no había nada interponiéndose al apasionante roce de sus cuerpos, las curiosas y fervientes manos de Honeymaren exploraban decididamente el cuerpo de su amada entre oleadas de placenteros pulsos que descargaban la acumulada tensión de una joven expectante; las piernas de la pareja, entrelazadas íntimamente en un armonioso bamboleo expresaban un mar de sensaciones que ni la musa más fluida en las artes literarias podría haber descrito y las manos de Elsa, que contenían el agitado toque del calor del momento y el frio de sus poderes se extendían por el cuerpo de aquella de quien estaba enamorada, deseando íntimamente que el gentil toque de sus caricias pudiera hacerla sentir la ferviente liberación cuyo deseo recorría su ser gracias a ella. Sus labios, por su parte, inicialmente atrapados en el dulce elixir resultado de sus besos acordaron una partida momentánea para explorar el vasto e insinuante paisaje de sus cuerpos, desatando un recurrente ciclo de rítmicos despliegues de emoción cuando encontraban un sitio de particular sensibilidad. Durante un tiempo la joven pareja se entregó completamente, desnudando cuerpo y alma para la otra, fundiendo su ser de una forma que tan solo el amor más puro puede lograr.

Golpes en la puerta de la habitación despertaron a la pareja la mañana siguiente.

—¡Despierten! ¡Es hora de iniciar el entrenamiento! —gritaba Ancestral.

—¡Ya vamos! —respondió Honeymaren adormilada, sentándose sobre la cama.

—Solo denos quince minutos —dijo Elsa, aun mas dormida que la joven Northuldra, agarrándose del cuerpo de Honeymaren para levantarse.

—Tienen cinco respondió Ancestral y después se alejó por el pasillo.

Elsa suspiró, acomodándose el alborotado cabello.

—Si supiera que íbamos a tener que levantarnos tan temprano no te habría permitido mantenerme despierta hasta la madrugada, me siento exhausta... —dijo Elsa, dejándose caer cuando Honeymaren se levantó y enterrando su cara en la desocupada almohada de su novia—. Mmm… huele como tú cabello —dijo Elsa, acomodándose nuevamente.

—¿¡Haberme permitido!? —dijo Honeymaren sonriente, yo no era la que empezaba de nuevo con las caricias después de haber terminado, —agregó la joven dibujando un corazón con su dedo sobre la suave piel de la expuesta espalda de Elsa.

—Sé que lo disfrutaste, ¿recuerdas? ¿manos mágicas? —dijo Elsa sin despegarse de la almohada, levantando su mano en el aire en gesto de victoria y creando una fugaz ventisca como si de fuegos artificiales se tratara.

—Oh, eres la peor —dijo Honeymaren sonriente, y después se recostó sobre la espalda de Elsa, disfrutando de unos minutos más de aquella inigualable sensación de paz que le daba sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya.

Algunos minutos pasaron y después los toques a la puerta volvieron.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡No me hagan traerlas con un portal! —dijo Ancestral, hablando en un tono más alto.

Las chicas reaccionaron más rápido esta vez debido a la sorpresa y a que se habían quedado dormidas de nuevo sin desearlo.

—¿Dónde está mí... ya sabes? —preguntaba Elsa preocupada juntando su ropa con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía la sabana en la que estaba envuelta.

—No lo sé... ¿has visto mi otra bota? —preguntó Honey, juntando rápidamente su ropa sobre la cama, sin preocuparse por cubrirse.

—Te dije que no lanzaras así las cosas —dijo Elsa, agachándose con dificultad para buscar debajo de la cama.

—Lo lamento, fue cosa del momento —dijo Honeymaren, sentada en la cama y comenzando a vestirse.

—No es la primera vez que lo haces, además... —decía Elsa cuando se tropezó con la sabana al levantarse y cayó al piso envuelta en ella, congelando un poco el suelo a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Honeymaren a medio vestir, asomándose por encima de la cama.

—No lo estoy —dijo Elsa, aparentemente atrapada por la forma en que se enredó en la sabana.

Honeymaren solo sonrió, bajo por el otro lado de la cama y se hincó a su lado.

—No sé porque te estas cubriendo, no tienes nada que no haya visto —dijo Honeymaren sonriente, haciéndole cosquillas a los expuestos pies de Elsa.

—¡Detente, déjame! —dijo Elsa riendo, congelando un poco más su alrededor y escarchando levemente las puntas de los dedos de Honeymaren.

—Eres tan linda cuando estas indefensa —dijo la joven Northuldra, moviéndose un poco de posición; luego tomo un costado de la sabana de Elsa y tiró, rompiendo el hielo superficial y ayudándola a liberarse.

—Gracias —dijo Elsa otra vez de pie, en un tono de voz delicado, como una chica consentida a la que algo no le parece.

—¡Oh!, ¡paso de nuevo!, —dijo Elsa, de vuelta a la normalidad tomando las manos de Honeymaren con las suyas al ver que tenían una ligera capa de hielo y dejando caer la sabana por accidente, la joven intento hincarse rápidamente para recogerla, pero Honeymaren no soltó sus manos, impidiéndoselo.

—¿Por qué ese repentino deseo por cubrirte?, ¿qué es diferente hoy?, ¿hice algo malo? —preguntó Honeymaren.

—No, ¡claro que no!, es por Ancestral... tengo la sensación de que en verdad puede llevarnos a la sala por un portal como castigo por tardarnos... no quiero que ella me vea así —dijo Elsa.

Honeymaren solo sonrió, sosteniéndole la mirada, una mirada dulce, llena de comprensión. Unos cuantos segundos después gotas que empezaron a caer a sus pies las hicieron volver a la realidad.

—Oh, tus manos, lamento habértelas cubierto en hielo de nuevo —dijo Elsa al ver como el hielo en los dedos de la joven se derretía.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte... es superficial y no duele en lo más mínimo, me he acostumbrado, el frío que viene de ti nunca se ha sentido incómodo —dijo Honeymaren al soltar las manos de Elsa y después con un fácil movimiento de manos se quitó la poca escarcha que le quedaba.

—Me alivia oírlo; mi magia hirió a Anna en el pasado, me preocupaba que te pasara lo mismo.

—No sé porque será diferente, quizá es que tu control de la magia aumentado, pero independientemente de la razón me alegra que así lo sea —dijo Honeymaren, moviendo un poco las sabanas de la cama para después sentarse sobre ella.

—Sí, si lo es —dijo Elsa, un poco más relajada, recogiendo su sabana.

—¿Puedes crear ropa, porque no lo haces y ya?

—Puedo, pero hacerlo desde cero es difícil e inseguro, prefiero usar algo real como base en caso de cualquier... falla —dijo Elsa, ligeramente sonrojada.

—Más vale ser precavida entonces —dijo Honeymaren, lanzándole a Elsa la prenda de vestir que le faltaba.

—¿Dónde la...?

—Estaba tras la mesita de noche.

—Oh... gracias —dijo Elsa, se deshizo de la sabana, y comenzó a vestirse mientras Honeymaren terminaba de hacerlo.

Finalmente, una vez que Elsa se puso las prendas que usaba como base re-creo su vestido sobre estas, lista para salir.

—Te ves tan linda como siempre —dijo la joven Northuldra mientras acomodaba su cabello en una coleta.

—¿No te harás una trenza como siempre?

—No hay tiempo, como dijiste Ancestral nos quiere ya afuera cuanto antes, esto funcionará.

Una vez que ambas chicas estuvieron listas salieron de la habitación y Elsa congeló la cerradura.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Honeymaren.

La habitación es un desastre, no quiero que la vean así.

—Oh Snowflake... —dijo Honey dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia—. Es lindo como te preocupas por cosas tan sencillas —añadió y después siguió caminando, dejando a Elsa sonrojada detrás.

—¡Hey!, ¡hey!, ¡Espérame! —dijo Elsa corriendo para alcanzarla.


	6. Chapter 6

—Les tomó su tiempo llegar a buena hora en su primer día —dijo Ancestral, esperándolas al centro de la sala de entrenamiento.

—Lo lamentamos —dijo Honeymaren.

—Tuvimos algunas complicaciones —dijo Elsa.

Ambas chicas quedaron mirando hacia el piso de forma apenada.

—Dejare esto pasar por ser su primera vez, pero desde mañana cada falta será castigada con un entrenamiento más riguroso y exigente, ¿ha quedado claro? —dijo Ancestral, en un tono de voz calmado, incluso carismático, que curiosamente hacia el castigo más atemorizante que si les hubiera gritado.

—Claro, entendemos —dijo Honeymaren.

—Nos esforzaremos para que no vuelva a suceder —dijo Elsa.

—Eso espero —dijo Ancestral, y después su lenguaje corporal cambio a uno más relajado.

—Bueno, antes que nada les daré la oportunidad de cambiar sus atuendos, en caso de que los sientan imprácticos para el entrenamiento —dijo Ancestral, caminando hacia un gran gabinete al lado de la sala; al recorrer la puerta una gran variedad de telas, de diferentes colores y materiales saltaron a la vista.

—Pueden tomar lo que quieran, al fondo a la izquierda están los vestidores, tienen veinte minutos, cuando vuelvan comenzará el entrenamiento —dijo Ancestral, después dio la vuelta y se dirigió a otro gran gabinete que aparentemente contenía artilugios variados, de los cuales empezó a seleccionar algunos.

Ambas chicas se detuvieron frente al gabinete, dando un rápido vistazo a todo lo que había,

—Yo no necesito mucho —dijo Elsa, eliminando las largas capas mágicas de su atuendo, quedando en sus prendas base que formaban un traje cuerpo completo de dos piezas recubierto por algo de su magia—. Solo tomaré esto —agregó la joven mientras estiraba su mano por un lindo listón blanco azulado que relucía de forma diferente dependiendo de en qué ángulo le daba la luz y enseguida amarrándose el cabello con él.

—Eso es trampa —dijo Honeymaren viendo el rápido cambio de Elsa, quien solo le sonrió de vuelta, y después continúo viendo lo que ella podría utilizar.

Después de algunos minutos la joven Northuldra tomó un traje de dos piezas color negro y una túnica color púrpura oscuro además de algunas bandas de tela y un cinturón del mismo material.

Esto servirá —dijo Honeymaren, doblando todo sobre su antebrazo izquierdo—. ¿quieres venir a dar tu aprobación? —preguntó la joven de tez morena mirando a Elsa, con un leve tono sugestivo en la voz.

—Claro —dijo Elsa, y después ambas caminaron hacia el vestidor.

—Ya puedes darte la vuelta —dijo Honeymaren al terminar con su nuevo atuendo.

Cuando Elsa volteó quedó sorprendida por lo diferente del atuendo que la joven ahora vestía.

El traje negro que la joven llevaba puesto contrastaba con el púrpura de la túnica de forma suave e interesante, el cinturón resaltaba elegantemente la forma de su cintura y las bandas de tela se encontraban atadas sobre la manga de la túnica, desde los antebrazos hasta las manos, ajustadas pasando alrededor del pulgar y también desde debajo de su rodilla hasta sus pies descalzos, ajustándose entre dos dedos y volviendo al tobillo.

—¡Oh vaya!... te ves... increíble, como toda una guerrera —dijo Elsa, recorriendo con la vista a la joven de pies a cabeza.

—¡Gracias! espero sea útil en la práctica; ahora vamos, Ancestral debe estar esperando —dijo Honeymaren tomando a Elsa de la mano y apresurándose de vuelta a la sala.

Elsa sentía le necesidad de elogiar más a su novia, verla en un atuendo tan diferente la hacía sentir algo... especial que no podía describir, pero sería algo que debería guardarse hasta que se diera el momento adecuado.

Cuando las chicas volvieron a la sala vieron a Ancestral sentada en el centro, con las piernas cruzadas en una pose de meditación y poco después sintieron un toque extraño por la espalda; de pronto todo cambió, y esa nueva y extraña sensación que Honeymaren pudo reconocer volvió repentinamente; sólo tomo segundos para que confirmaran lo que había pasado, estaban fuera de sus cuerpos.

—Hola de nuevo, gran elección en sus atuendos, tal como saben adaptarse en el mundo físico deben aprender a defenderse en el mundo espiritual —dijo calmadamente Ancestral en su forma astral.

Honeymaren cambió su atención rápidamente de Ancestral a su pareja, ella nunca había experimentado esa forma y no quería que se asustara.

—No te preocupes Snowflake, estoy aquí —dijo Honeymaren, tomando su mano en esa forma espiritual cuando vio que la joven comenzaba a mirar de un lado a otro desconcertada.

—¿En serio estamos fuera de nuestros cuerpos? —preguntó Elsa algo nerviosa, pero sabiendo contenerlo.

—Esta es nuestra forma astral, una forma espiritual si quieres tomarlo así, y parte de la dualidad entre nuestro cuerpo y espíritu; ninguno puede permanecer en esta realidad sin ambas cosas, por lo que uno depende del otro... necesitan entender esto y saber defenderse en ambos planos; logre fácilmente separarlas de sus cuerpos físicos y Null podría hacerlo también mientras estén indefensas —dijo Ancestral.

Elsa escuchaba las palabras de Ancestral un poco desconcertada, pero poder sentir la mano de Honeymaren tomada de la suya, aun en medio de esa extraña experiencia nueva, le devolvió la calma y la ayudó a centrarse en la importancia de ese aprendizaje. 

—Hay mucho conocimiento por adquirir antes de proyección astral, pero quería que entendieran lo delicado de la situación por la que pasaron —dijo Ancestral, luego las tomó por los brazos, las llevó de vuelta al lado de sus cuerpos y con un pequeño empujón las hizo adentrarse de nuevo en ellos.

—Bien, ahora comienza el entrenamiento —dijo Ancestral levantándose, nuevamente en su cuerpo mientras las chicas se tocaban como si buscaran confirmar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

El primer día de entrenamiento fue lo más exhaustivo que las chicas habían hecho en su vida, aprendiendo a nivel básico diversas formas de dominar su cuerpo, desde posiciones y métodos para meditar hasta estiramientos para mejorar la agilidad y estancias básicas para la defensa personal. Las lecciones siguieron hasta caída la noche, cuando la suave llama de las lámparas colgadas en el contorno de la sala les proporcionaba la luz para continuar.

—Estoy agotada —dijo Honeymaren, limpiándose el sudor del rostro con una toalla mientras descansaba sentada en la esquina de la sala junto a Elsa, quien yacía acostada en el piso rodeada de nieve que se derretía rápidamente por el calor que la joven despedía.

—Dímelo a mí… nunca había hecho esto en mi vida y ella parece desear que le siga el ritmo en un día —dijo Elsa, con la voz algo agitada.

—No deberías enfriarte de golpe, tus músculos no lo tomaran bien —dijo Honeymaren mientras ajustaba las bandas de tela que portaba.

—El frio es parte de mí —dijo Elsa, aparentemente complacida por la frescura que la nieve le daba.

—Se acabó el descanso —dijo Ancestral, quien había estado rehidratándose.

Ambas chicas se levantaron lentamente y se acercaron al centro de la sala con Ancestral.

—Este será el último ejercicio de hoy, quiero que me ataquen, intenten asestar un golpe lo mejor que puedan.

—¿Está segura de que quiere que hagamos eso? —preguntó Honeymaren, subiendo sus manos en posición de combate, Elsa se mostró nerviosa pero también subió sus puños en una pose más defensiva.

—¡Ha! Lo dices como si estuvieras segura de poder lograrlo —dijo Ancestral, adoptando una pose en espera de cualquier ataque.

Honeymaren se acercó primero, intentando pasar a través de las defensas de Ancestral, solo para ser rechazada todas las veces por rápidos movimientos de sus antebrazos, Elsa intentó sorprenderla por la espalda, solo para ser repelida hábilmente por una patada que desvió su golpe y otra seguida que al abdomen que la dejo sin aire, Honeymaren creyó ver una oportunidad y se acercó peligrosamente a un costado de su maestra solo para que esta se moviera a un lado, la tomará por la coleta de su cabello y con un veloz movimiento de latigazo la hiciera caer bruscamente al piso; la escena duró menos de sesenta segundos, pero el dolor duraría bastante más que eso.

—Lamento tener que ser tan brusca, pero cada minuto que pasa Null se vuelve más fuerte, necesitan mejorar tan pronto como sea posible, el enemigo no dudará en tomar ventaja de sus debilidades —dijo Ancestral mientras le ofrecía la mano a Elsa para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Con su poder seguramente podremos enviar esa cosa a un sitio donde no pueda hacer daño a nadie —dijo Elsa, con una mano en su abdomen y ligeramente encorvada debido a la sensación de entumecimiento que le había quedado.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, yo no podré ayudarlas en esa batalla.

—¿Qué, por qué? —preguntó Elsa sorprendida.

—Se los explicaré luego, todo a su tiempo —dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a Honeymaren, que estaba sobre sus rodillas frotándose el cuello—. Por ahora solo deben saber que no contarán conmigo en el momento del enfrentamiento.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir la joven de tez morena cuando Ancestral la ayudó a levantarse, sabiendo que de nada serviría insistirle para saber a qué se refería.

—¡Vamos, en posición!, ¡Listas para el siguiente enfrentamiento! —dijo Ancestral, entrando en pose de combate nuevamente, esta vez bloquearán mis ataques.

Al escuchar eso Elsa subió sus brazos poniéndose en posición para defenderse y Honeymaren llevó sus manos a su cabeza, soltando rápidamente su coleta para acomodarse el cabello en un moño alto despeinado; bajando libres algunos mechones largos a cada lado de su rostro y otros por su nuca.

«Mucho mejor», pensaba la joven, sintiendo que había compensado la desventaja táctica que su cabello largo le traía en el combate cercano.

La mujer no dio mucho tiempo antes de dirigir su primer ataque hacia Honeymaren, que bloqueó eficientemente el golpe con sus antebrazos, para después ser desestabilizada por un rápido movimiento de la pierna de Ancestral contra su tobillo izquierdo y después derribada por un certero empujón con el codo. Al estar la joven Northuldra en el piso la mujer dio rápidamente la vuelta y con un ágil salto aterrizó tras Elsa, derribándola con una rápida serie de toques a su espalda.

—Deberían avergonzarte señoritas, ser derribadas tan rápido por una mujer con más años que la suma de sus edades juntas —dijo Ancestral, con su tono calmado como de costumbre mientras ayudaba a las jóvenes a levantarse. Aquí termina el entrenamiento por hoy, veo que han sobrepasado sus límites, exigirles más allá traería más riesgos que beneficios, descansen y entrenen su mente para el día de mañana, las esperaré aquí a la misma hora —agrego Ancestral, después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió calmadamente a la salida de la sala.

—Aquí estaremos —dijo Honeymaren, con una voz cansada pero segura.

—Gracias por las lecciones —dijo Elsa, reflejando la misma determinación que su compañera.

—Vamos por nuestras toallas y mi ropa, luego podemos volver a la habitación a asearnos y descansar un poco —dijo Honeymaren, caminando cansadamente hacia la esquina de la sala en que reposaban.

—Claro —dijo Elsa, y ambas chicas empezaron a recoger sus cosas cuando Elsa se paralizó al agacharse —¡Ah! —La joven exclamó en gesto de dolor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Honeymaren, dejando caer nuevamente sus cosas para pararse al lado de Elsa, quien tenía una mano en su cadera y otra en su espalda alta.

—Un calambre —dijo la joven—. Sentí un poco de tensión, un piquete y después un estirón —añadió mientras intentaba sobarse el musculo para destensarlo.

—Te dije que te haría mal enfriarte tan drásticamente —dijo Honeymaren ligeramente molesta, pero el enfado se desvaneció para convertirse en preocupación al ver el dolor en aquel rostro que tanto adoraba—. Siéntate —dijo después la joven, más calmada.

Elsa asintió, sentándose lentamente; Honeymaren se puso de rodillas a su espalda y se disponía a recorrer la blusa de la joven de tez blanca aún más debajo de su ya expuesto hombro cuando la joven Reina la detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la suya.

—Aquí no —susurró la dolorida joven. 

Honeymaren solo giró los ojos ligeramente, un poco agobiada por la malinterpretación de su amada, se limitó a actuar sobre la blusa y después empujó con los dedos un poco más fuerte de lo necesario sobre el área afectada, Elsa se quejó, pero la joven Northuldra continuó dando constantes movimientos masajeando el área, hasta que las quejas de dolor fueron disminuyendo gradualmente.

—Gracias, me siento mejor —dijo Elsa poniendo su mano sobre la mano de Honeymaren que estaba en su espalda—. ¿Subimos a nuestra habitación? —preguntó Elsa, volteándose ligeramente hacia su pareja.

—Claro —respondió la joven y después ambas abandonaron juntas la sala.

Una vez en la calma de su habitación las chicas se sacaron la ropa de entrenamiento, tomaron en sus manos túnicas y batas blancas que había en los closets y se dirigieron a darse una ducha, seguida de un poco de relajación en la bañera.

—¿Aún te duele? —preguntó Honeymaren, mientras ambas chicas se encontraban recostadas en la bañera, Elsa ligeramente encima de ella, tanto por el espacio reducido como por el deseo que tenia de sentir la calma y seguridad que el calor de su piel contra la suya le proporcionaba.

—Un poco, a veces siento algo de frio y es cuando duele —dijo Elsa calmadamente.

—Ven aquí… no tienes por qué pasar por eso —dijo Honeymaren, guiando delicadamente a Elsa para que descansara su espalda completamente contra su pecho—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí, mucho, gracias —dijo la joven Reina, acomodándose y después tomo los brazos de su novia para ponerlos sobre ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Honeymaren algo nerviosa, al sentir sus brazos acomodados bajo el pecho de su novia. 

—Solo abrázame, por favor —dijo Elsa adormilada.

—Claro —dijo la joven de tez morena cediendo ante el capricho de su compañera, podemos estar así unos minutos, pero no demasiado ¿de acuerdo? Mucho tiempo en el agua caliente puede ser contraproducente —dijo la joven, y después plantó un suave beso en la frente de su amada.

—Está bien sí, solo unos minutos —dijo Elsa, acurrucándose entre los brazos de Honeymaren. 

Aquella noche transcurrió de forma muy apacible, Elsa estaba claramente exhausta así que Honeymaren se encargó de llevarla a la cama y finalmente la Reina de la Nieve se quedó dormida felizmente entre los brazos de aquella de quien estaba enamorada.


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente Honeymaren se despertó un poco más temprano, salió hábilmente de la cama sin despertar a Elsa y dejó el cuarto envuelta en su bata, pensando en ir a la sala de estar más cercana por alguna bebida caliente.

—¿La amas verdad? —la joven Northuldra bajaba por la escalera cuando escuchó aquellas palabras y se devolvió para ver a Ancestral, quien se encontraba al inicio de la misma.

—Bueno… sí… ¿a qué viene la pregunta? —preguntó a su vez Honeymaren mientras la mujer descendía por la escalera hasta pararse a pocos pasos de ella.

—No es algo de mayor importancia, pero debes ser consciente de como ese lazo puede nublar tu visión y cualquiera que desee jugar con tu mente o espíritu verá en él una debilidad. No comparto esa creencia, pero sí creo que debes tomar las debidas precauciones. 

—Entiendo que así sea, pero no daré oportunidad de que sea usado contra mí, además, ella es bastante capaz de cuidarse sola.

—Tienes razón, lo que hizo en el bosque es impresionante —dijo Ancestral mientras comenzaba a bajar por la escalera haciendo un gesto de que la joven fuera junto a ella—. Ahora mismo los espíritus del bosque que ella logró domar están conteniendo lo mejor que pueden el avance de Null, hacen un gran trabajo, pero, aunque pueden ralentizarlo no lograrán detenerlo, lo único que pueden hacer es ganar tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para su entrenamiento.

—Los espíritus… ¿saben sobre esto?

—Claro que sí, este es su bosque —dijo Ancestral mientras llegaban al siguiente piso y se dirigían a una sala de estar—. Ellos detectaron la presencia del invasor y comenzaron a contenerlo desde el principio, también detectaron mi llegada y apoyaron la construcción de este sitio como una respuesta ante la amenaza de Null; lograr esto me habría tomado más tiempo de haberlo hecho sola, la energía dimensional es poderosa; la energía de los espíritus, ligada a este lugar puede aumentar exponencialmente su eficiencia al trabajar sobre su propio elemento —dijo Ancestral mientras ambas llegaban a la sala a donde se dirigían.

Honeymaren se sentó en un sofá, sintiendo repentinamente un mayor peso sobre sus hombros por lo que acababa de oír; Ancestral siguió hacia el fondo, donde se encontraba el área de cocina y puso a calentar una tetera llena de agua sobre la estufa de hierro fundido.

—No te preocupes mucho por ello ahora, concéntrate en tu entrenamiento y no habrá nada que temer —dijo Ancestral, mientras sacaba de los gabinetes de la cocina lo necesario para preparar té. 

«¿Por qué yo?», se preguntaba nuevamente la joven.

—Los espíritus no habrían decidido apoyar este camino si no creyeran que puedes hacerlo —dijo Ancestral sentándose en el sofá frente a Honeymaren—. Confía en ti, tal como ellos lo han hecho.

—Tiene razón, no es el momento para dudas, no con todo lo que está en juego, dígame, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que la influencia de Null se extienda tanto que la situación sea crítica?

—Me temo que ya es crítica, en un escenario normal nada lo detendría, que tan rápido sea su avance daría igual sabiendo que eventualmente dominaría todo, no obstante, si queremos utilizar algo como indicador yo diría que en un par de semanas consumiría el bosque —dijo calmadamente Ancestral.

La joven sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al escuchar eso, pensando que sería imposible aprender lo suficiente para derrotarlo en un par de semanas.

—No te preocupes, el tiempo en el santuario pasa diferente que afuera, me he encargado de eso personalmente; no entraré en detalles, pero te puedo asegurar que hay suficiente tiempo y te haría bien dejar de pensar en ello, lo último que necesitas ahora son distracciones que dificulten tu aprendizaje —dijo calmadamente Ancestral, levantándose del sofá, y yendo por la tetera.

—Entendido, procurare no pensar en ello.

—¿Perfecto, un poco de té? —preguntó la mujer mientras servía una taza.

—Claro, gracias.

Ancestral entrego su taza a Honeymaren y luego volvió a la estufa

—¡Vaya, esta delicioso!, ¿qué le agregó?

—Un poco de miel —dijo Ancestral, volviendo con dos tazas y dejando una sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba en medio.

La joven se extrañó por la taza extra hasta que la respuesta le llegó antes de poder formular la pregunta.

—¿¡Honey, donde estás!? —preguntaba Elsa desde el piso superior.

—¡Abajo, en la sala de estar! —gritó la joven de tez morena, devolviendo después su atención a la mujer que tenía enfrente—. ¿Cómo lo supo? —preguntó la joven a Ancestral. 

—Su presencia despide gran energía mágica, es algo que deberá aprender a ocultar si no quiere que el enemigo la perciba desde lejos, tal como pasó en el bosque —dijo la Hechicera Suprema, dirigiéndose al corredor—. Las dejaré solas, las veo en la sala de entrenamiento en media hora —agregó y después se perdió en el corredor. Poco después la figura de Elsa envuelta en su bata blanca pudo divisarse en la sala.

—Oh, Honey, no sentí cuando te levantaste, no fue… muy agradable despertar y estar sola sin saber a dónde habías ido —dijo Elsa en voz ligeramente caprichosa mientras se sentaba al lado de su amada.

—Lo lamento, ¿es algo que pudiera compensar con un beso de buenos días? —preguntó Honeymaren, con una sonrisa halagadora.

—Es un buen comienzo —respondió Elsa sonriente.

La joven pareja compartió un cálido beso y después Honeymaren puso al corriente a Elsa sobre las implicaciones del entrenamiento que había hablado con Ancestral, algunas cosas eran preocupantes, pero sintiendo que se tenían una a la otra podían dejar esa sensación de lado. 

Una semana de entrenamiento pasó, el régimen de entrenamiento de Ancestral era riguroso, el descanso era poco y la exigencia alta, sin embargo, su gran capacidad para enseñar (y un poco de apoyo místico) logró que sus aprendices obtuvieran dominio básico sobre el control de su cuerpo y artes marciales en ese tiempo.

—Su progreso ha sido digno de elogios chicas, las felicito —dijo Ancestral, parada entre las dos jóvenes la noche del octavo día; para ese momento, aunque cansadas, ya no sentían la fatiga que se apoderaba de sus cuerpos los primeros días.

—Gracias —dijo Honeymaren, parándose derecha e inclinándose ligeramente como símbolo de agradecimiento,

—Nos alegra oírlo —agregó Elsa, copiando el gesto de su compañera.

—No tienen por qué agradecer, su propio esfuerzo las ha traído hasta aquí.

—¿Y un poco de magia no es así? He sentido la influencia de su magia en los entrenamientos, es por eso que debemos agradecer —dijo la joven Northuldra.

—Me atrapaste, tu sensibilidad realmente es un don, los hechizos que utilicé estaban pensados para ser imperceptibles —dijo Ancestral, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro—. De cualquier forma, mis hechizos no les regalaron nada, solo les otorgaron la posibilidad de un mayor rendimiento al entrenar, las habilidades que consiguieron en base al proceso les pertenecen por completo, y es por eso que mañana iniciaremos con un nuevo entrenamiento.

—¿Un nuevo entrenamiento? ¿Iniciaremos con la magia? —preguntó Honeymaren.

—Síganme —dijo Ancestral calmadamente y después las guió hacia una gran biblioteca cerca del centro del santuario, la habitación era grande y parecía abarcar varios pisos, teniendo escaleras para conectar con cada nivel. De igual forma había mesas para estudiar, sofás para leer más casualmente y muchas lámparas para iluminar donde fuera necesario; la vista de los libros dominaba la habitación, algunos en estantes de madera, otros en redes hechas con cadenas que los mantenían en su lugar asignado y cada uno de ellos ocultando secretos que le serian de gran utilidad a la joven pareja.

—El entrenamiento físico seguirá siendo necesario en su día a día, pero ahora agregarán otro tipo de desarrollo a su rutina —dijo Ancestral mientras caminaba por la librería, que dejando un circular espacio vacío en su centro que atravesaba todos los niveles replicaba en cierta forma la estructura del santuario en sí—. El conocimiento en estos libros les otorgará un entendimiento fundamental de las artes místicas que utilizaremos como base para desarrollar sus habilidades.

—Hay tantos libros aquí, ¿usted nos dirá que podemos leer? —preguntó Honeymaren. 

—Son libres de leer lo que deseen, siempre y cuando su conocimiento les permita entenderlo, para eso sugeriré algunos tomos básicos según su nivel, lo que deseen tomar como un extra será decisión suya, y claro, pueden preguntarme como encontrar algo de un tema en específico —dijo Ancestral mientras comenzaba a tomar libros de varios lugares y hacerlos llegar con su magia hasta una de las mesas. 

—Ancestral… ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo Elsa, siguiéndola a unos pasos de distancia mientras Honeymaren revisaba los libros que Ancestral iba dejando sobre la mesa.

—Claro, pregunta lo que desees.

—Gracias… de donde usted viene, en su dimensión, ¿hay muchas personas con magia?

—No diría que muchas, hay… las suficientes para proteger a la tierra, así como apoyar protegiendo la dimensión —respondió Ancestral, sin distraerse de su tarea.

—Y su mundo… ¿ha hecho las paces con la magia?

Al escuchar eso Ancestral se detuvo, quizá porque acababa de enviar el último libro a la mesa o porque quería dar especial atención a la respuesta que estaba por dar.

—Me temo que ese es un tema más difícil de lo que puedo responderte en una conversación corta; la gente teme a lo que no entiende, teme a lo nuevo, a lo que desafía sus ideas preconcebidas de las cosas. El mundo de dónde vengo aún no está listo para la magia, los hechiceros nos mantenemos protegiéndolos desde las sombras, compartiendo los secretos solo con aquellos capaces de comprenderlos —dijo Ancestral, y pudo distinguir un pequeño gesto de decepción en el rostro de la joven Reina de la Nieve.

—Entiendo, lamento haber tomado de su tiempo con una pregunta tan simple —dijo Elsa preparándose para darse la vuelta.

—Sé por qué lo preguntas jovencita, sé lo que viviste, pero cada mundo es diferente, no juzgues al tuyo basado en lo poco que sabes del mío, tu pueblo temía a la magia mientras que el pueblo de tu joven pareja la admiraba, se suscitó un conflicto y al resolverlo cambiaste los puntos de vista de ambos trayendo luz a su futuro, tal como lograste que la magia fuera aceptada aquí podrías logarlo donde te lo propongas, eso es algo que incluso yo no pude lograr en mi mundo —dijo la mujer, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro viendo como el semblante de la joven de Arendelle se llenaba de esperanza.

—¿Todos estos son para mí no es así? —preguntó a la distancia Honeymaren, que aparentemente acababa de terminar de acomodar la pila de libros que Ancestral había formado en tres mesas, dejando algo de espacio entre cada uno.

—Sí, sí lo son, gran intuición, veo que ya les disté un acomodo.

—Claro, por lo relacionado de los temas y su complejidad, además de dejar un poco de espacio para hacer mis notas a un lado.

—Excelente. En esos libros encontraras conocimiento básico sobre lo que es la magia, hechizos y sus múltiples formas, resultados, posibilidades y peligros, cuando entiendas eso podrás comenzar a utilizar un poco de magia por tu cuenta.

—Muchas gracias, haré mi mayor esfuerzo —dijo Honeymaren, sacando una silla para sentarse hasta que Ancestral la metió de vuelta con un movimiento de su mano.

—Empezaran mañana, su mente debe estar fresca y receptiva, la nueva rutina será estudiar aquí desde la mañana hasta la tarde, de ahí en adelante seguiremos con el entrenamiento físico, que eventualmente se entrelazará con el conocimiento que aquí adquieran para desarrollar ambas áreas en conjunto.

—Entiendo —dijo la joven Northuldra, dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

—Asignaré los libros de Elsa y podrían ir a descansar —dijo Ancestral y comenzó nuevamente a seleccionar y enviar libros levitando como antes, terminando en un par de minutos.

—Estos parecen ser menos, pero son más gruesos —dijo Elsa parada frente a la mesa donde su maestra había acabado de acumular ejemplares.

—La clase de magia de la que ambas son capaces es diferente, los conocimientos que necesitan también lo es —dijo Ancestral acercándose. Honeymaren necesita saber un poco del amplio espectro que la magia abarca en todos sus sentidos, en cambio tu Elsa, posees una clase de magia tan especial como inusual, tu capacidad va más allá de la magia elemental que siempre has poseído ya que el frio ha demostrado un alto poder espiritual, no esperaría menos dado lo que lograste con los espíritus del bosque, pero aunque seas una de ellos aún te falta por descubrir gran parte de tu potencial, es por ello que no vale la pena que te adentres en las generalidades de la magia como Honeymaren.

—Entiendo, ya quiero comenzar, estaré expectante para mañana.

—Me alegra oírlo, las esperare aquí a la misma hora de cada mañana.

—Aquí estaremos —dijo la joven Northuldra.

—Sin retraso alguno —agregó la joven de Arendelle.

Las jóvenes se despidieron de su mentora y luego fueron a su habitación, tomaron una ducha y después, acostadas una contra la otra, hablaron por algunas horas de lo emocionante que sería comenzar finalmente el camino para su entrenamiento mágico.

Algunas semanas pasaron en el santuario y el conocimiento de las jóvenes aumento exponencialmente, Honeymaren sintió que sus ojos se habrían hacia temas y planos de entendimiento que nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría a tocar, la joven tenía muchas preguntas pero Ancestral respondía pacientemente cada una de ellas, dibujos, demostraciones, ilusiones mágicas creadas para representar visualmente algo, nada era un impedimento para su maestra que veía con agrado como el conocimiento y la visión de la joven Northuldra se expandía formidablemente.

Elsa avanzaba en su conocimiento a la par de su pareja, aunque en su propia dirección; su conocimiento del mundo espiritual se profundizaba, su comprensión de su magia y el amplio espectro de cosas que podría hacer con ella llenaban su mente de emocionantes posibilidades y su mentora siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle a ver a través de cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer confusa.

La vida de la joven pareja vio una transformación cuya influencia se vería por el resto de sus vidas durante ese periodo de aprendizaje, Ancestral siempre daba su guía y ellas se apoyaban mutuamente para mantenerse firmes antes las dudas o incertidumbres que alguna nueva pieza de conocimiento traía a sus mentes, sobre todo aquellas de los peligros que el mundo de la magia traía consigo para cualquiera que se atreviera a adentrarse en ellos. El lazo que había entre las dos también cambió, volviéndose más fuerte e íntimo que antes, su vínculo era tal a nivel físico y espiritual que incluso Ancestral llegó a sorprenderse.

«Tantos años y nunca había visto que el amor influyera así en la magia… no cabe duda que nunca se deja de aprender… ni hasta el último segundo», pensaba la Hechicera Suprema mientras veía desde un balcón a las chicas entrenando artes marciales en una terraza portal que habían ajustado para encontrarse en la playa, al borde del mar. Algunas olas rompían con fuerza contra la plataforma mojando todo el lugar, entre la magia de Elsa y lo resbaladizo el piso ambas chicas solían resbalarse ocasionalmente sobre la roca y la arena, divirtiéndose mientras lo hacían y descansando un poco juntas en el suelo antes de levantarse nuevamente; la estructura del entrenamiento era muy errática pero ella les había dado un día libre para entrenar a su gusto, así que les permitió continuar, sintiendo como la energía espiritual de ambas danzaba alegremente entrelazada.


	8. Chapter 8

Un poco más de tiempo pasó y las chicas estuvieron listas para su entrenamiento en magia, Elsa mostró progreso desde el primer momento, logrando hacer cosas más complejas con su magia gracias a lo aprendido e incluso adentrándose un poco en la magia curativa, tanto a nivel espiritual como físico, descubriendo en esta una extensión de la forma en que pudo “curar” a los espíritus de la ansiedad y enojo que habían padecido por años. Honeymaren, por su cuenta, a pesar de haber adquirido gran cantidad de conocimiento en el estudio tenía problemas para proyectar al mundo real la magia de la que tanto había aprendido.

—Sé puedes hacerlo, no te sientas presionada —dijo Ancestral, quien caminaba por la sala, observando el avance de ambas.

—Lo lamento… sé que debería dejar esto fuera de mi mente, pero… hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí, ¿aún estamos a tiempo para salvar al bosque? ¿Mi pueblo y la familia de Elsa no están desesperados buscándonos? —preguntó Honeymaren.

—Tómense un descanso y vengan conmigo —dijo Ancestral. Al escuchar eso, ambas chicas abandonaron sus poses de entrenamiento y siguieron calmadamente a su mentora hasta el gran ventanal del santuario—. Una vez mencioné que el tiempo pasa diferente en este lugar ¿no es así?

—Claro —dijo Elsa.

—Así fue —dijo Honeymaren.

—¿Recuerdan los capullos que estaban por florecer cerca del lago cuando todo esto comenzó?

—Sí, recuerdo que íbamos a verlos todos los días esperando ver cuando se abrieran —dijo Honeymaren y al escuchar esa respuesta Ancestral activo la magia en el ventanal, dándoles una clara vista del lago tal como si estuvieran ahí.

—Lo que ven es como está el lago en el presente —se limitó a decir Ancestral mientras ambas jóvenes veían atentamente la imagen.

—No puede ser —dijo Elsa al fijar su vista en las contadas flores que podían apreciarse sobre los capullos, cuya mayoría aún esperaba el momento correcto para florecer.

—Solo unos cuantos han florecido… habrán pasado dos o tres días a lo mucho; definitivamente no una semana, ¿cómo es esto posible? —dijo Honeymaren. 

—Se los dije, el tiempo pasa diferente en este lugar, has estudiado de magia temporal, ¿qué te hace creer esto? —dijo Ancestral, dirigiéndose a Honeymaren.

—Es… es posible, se necesitaría un enorme poder mágico, pero no dudo que usted lo posea… lamento haber dudado —dijo Honeymaren, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en arrepentimiento, gesto que Elsa realizo también.

—No se preocupen, me alegra que puedan sacarse esa preocupación de sus mentes, pero tampoco han de confiarse, cada hora que pasa ahí afuera es un avance irreversible de Null consumiendo su mundo, es un tema muy serio y cada momento cuenta.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Honeymaren nuevamente erguida y lista para seguir con el entrenamiento.

—Seguiremos esforzándonos y mejorando —dijo Elsa, igualmente decidida.

—Bien, continuemos con el entrenamiento —dijo Ancestral, y después todas se dirigieron de vuelta a la sala en la que estaban.

De vuelta en el entrenamiento las manos de Honeymaren se llenaron de mágicas chispas naranjas por primera vez.

—Concéntrate en la energía que hay en tu cuerpo y espíritu, déjala fluir libremente —dijo Ancestral.

—¡Tú puedes Honey! —dijo Elsa, deteniendo lo que hacía para apoyar a su novia.

Algunos segundos pasaron y la cantidad de energía mágica que la joven proyectaba aumentaba, hasta que pequeños destellos en forma de rápidos latigazos comenzaron a aparecer y de pronto las intrincadas formas y símbolos de un hechizo se proyectaron erráticamente frente a sus manos, para estabilizarse poco después, constantes en su energía, forma y comportamiento.

—¡Bien hecho! —dijo Ancestral, con un gesto de orgullo por el logro de la joven.

—¡Es maravilloso!, ¡ahora puedas usar magia también, me hace tan feliz! —dijo Elsa abrazada de su amada por la espalda, alegre por ver el logro que había obtenido y quizá también por sentir que ahora su compañera también podía seguirla en el mundo de la magia. 

—Me hace feliz que estés aquí conmigo —dijo Honeymaren, desapareciendo la proyección de sus hechizos, poniendo sus manos sobre las de su novia y frotando su mejilla contra la suya.

Algunas semanas pasaron después de aquel hito de la joven Northuldra en el mundo de la magia y su capacidad en las Artes Místicas avanzaba a grandes saltos, logrando crear portales con facilidad, dominar la forma astral y conjurando hechizos cada vez más complejos y para conmemorar ese progreso Ancestral tenía preparada una sorpresa para ella.

—Despierta —escuchó Honeymaren cerca de su oído una mañana, como un leve susurro parecido a la voz de su mentora.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó suavemente, dándose la vuelta con cuidado para no despertar a Elsa, quien la abrazaba por la cintura, y sorprendiéndose al ver que Ancestral se encontraba en su forma astral.

—Sígueme, hay algo que debo mostrarte —dijo Ancestral, y después desapareció a través de la puerta.

Honeymaren salió con gran delicadeza de la cama, se cambió rápidamente a su ropa de entrenamiento y salió para encontrar a Ancestral parada frente al ventanal, ya en su forma física, quien al verla solo hizo un gesto con la mano pidiendo nuevamente que la siguiera y comenzando a caminar hacia una puerta que se encontraba en la parte sur de ese piso, un área a la que nunca había entrado.

—Aquí se encuentran algunas de las reliquias más poderosas, y también otros artículos interesantes —mencionó Ancestral al abrir la puerta y en cuanto Honeymaren puso un pie dentro del lugar confirmó aquellas palabras; la energía que se podía percibir en aquel cuarto era diferente a la de todos los demás. El lugar era amplio y lleno de gabinetes, estantes y vitrinas, todos acomodados simétricamente y conteniendo indudablemente objetos de gran poder mágico, desde formas familiares hasta algunos de curiosas y nuevas formas que la joven jamás había visto.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Ancestral después de dar unos segundos para que la joven se acostumbrara a la vibra del lugar y la guio a través de todo el salón hasta un cuarto en el fondo, lleno de gabinetes muy parecidos a los que había en su ya familiar sala de entrenamiento.

—Se parecen a los gabinetes de la sala de entrenamiento —dijo Honeymaren.

—Son similares, y cumplen el mismo propósito, tus habilidades han aumentado a grandes saltos, mereces portar algo más adecuado a tu nivel, todo lo que hay aquí está impregnado de magia como podrás percibir, te será de ayuda al enfrentar los nuevos retos que tengas por delante —dijo Ancestral calmadamente poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y después se dirigió a abandonar la habitación—. Desde ahora en adelante puedes comenzar a estudiar lo que hay en este cuarto y usar sus recursos, Elsa puede hacerlo también, aunque dudo que algo sea de gran utilidad para ella —agregó la mujer mientras salía del cuarto, y no olvides cerrar la puerta de la habitación, no se opone a nuestra entrada, pero su encantamiento sería de gran ayuda para protegerla si algún intruso llegara a entrar en el santuario.

—¡Claro, lo haré, y muchas gracias, por esto! —dijo Honeymaren feliz por la situación

—No tienes por qué agradecer, te lo has ganado a base de esfuerzo —dijo Ancestral, ya casi a la salida del cuarto y después cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Honeymaren pasó algunos minutos buscando entre los gabinetes, seleccionando aquello que sentía era lo correcto para ella, un traje de dos piezas y una túnica, ambos de un color azul oscuro altamente parecido, algunas bandas —aparentemente formadas de diversos materiales, mostrando partes un tono de azul claro y uno más oscuro, algunos detalles grisáceos, secciones cafés y segmentos con un curioso patrón entrelazado de varios colores, como azul, blanco, negro y amarillo— y un complejo cinto de color café y bordes grises en algunas partes formado de diversas secciones con seguros, que se unían en un círculo metálico donde se ajustaban a la altura de la cadera.

—Se siente fantástico, veamos como luzco —dijo la joven Northuldra abriendo un pequeño borde en el gabinete que desplegaba un largo espejo. Ella sabía bien que la utilidad del atuendo era lo importante, siendo el aspecto visual algo secundario, pero era completamente aceptable usar un atuendo a gusto personal siempre y cuando su utilidad no se viera comprometida.

La indumentaria de la joven que ahora se reflejaba en el espejo había cambiado drásticamente, el traje y túnica parecían una extensión del otro con lo similar de su color, el cinto ajustado de forma precisa, adaptaba la tela al cuerpo de la joven, dándole un perfil más ágil y las bandas, ajustadas de la misma forma que había hecho con las de tela, terminaban de ajustar el atuendo por su cuerpo logrando el mayor dinamismo posible.

—Se siente y se ve bien, ¿qué más podría pedir? —se decía Honeymaren al verse en el espejo, feliz al sentir que su atuendo resonaba con su energía.

La joven hechicera cerró todos los gabinetes como era debido, tomó la ropa que se había quitado y procedió a abandonar el cuarto, satisfecha de su nueva indumentaria.

—Aww… te ves tan hermosa —susurró Honeymaren una vez de vuelta en el cuarto, viendo como Elsa seguía dormida abrazando la almohada en la que hace poco ella estaba recostada—. Tiempo perfecto para probar una nueva habilidad —dijo sacando un pequeño cristal transparente en su mano izquierda y proyectando un símbolo mágico con su mano derecha, después ubico el símbolo sobre la linda escena que presenciaba y puso el cristal en medio; en cuestión de segundos la magia fluyó hacia este y el símbolo mágico desapareció, quedando solo el cristal en su mano derecha.

«Por favor, funciona», pensaba la joven hechicera cuando acercó el cristal a su rostro, y para su felicidad la impresión de la joven reina con su almohada había quedado grabada nítidamente en el cristal.

—Mejor que una fotografía —se dijo la joven guardando el cristal consigo.

Honeymaren se acercó a la cama del lado de Elsa y apreció unos segundos la calma y belleza en su rostro antes de remover un poco de cabello de su frente y darle un beso.

—Despierta bella durmiente.

—¿Ya es de mañana? —preguntó Elsa despertando, frotándose los ojos para luego abrirlos sorprendida por el nuevo atuendo de Honeymaren—. ¡Honey! ¡Te ves como toda una hechicera!, ¡el atuendo es magnífico! —dijo Elsa levantándose rápidamente de la cama para apreciar mejor la vestimenta de la joven Northuldra.

—Gracias, me alegra que te guste, lo siento hecho a mi medida —dijo Honeymaren, dándose una vuelta sobre las puntas de sus pies para que Elsa pudiera apreciar su vestimenta por completo. 

—¡Es maravilloso!, ¿Ancestral te lo dio?

—Ella me permitió tomar lo que gustara de un cuarto parecido al de la sala de entrenamiento que hemos estado usando, pero se encuentra en la habitación que hay al fondo de este piso, aquella a la que no hemos entrado, ¿quieres ir a ver?

—¿Podemos?

—Claro —dijo que ya habíamos alcanzado el nivel necesario, aunque quizá no habría nada que te fuera de gran utilidad.

—Bueno, aun solo por curiosidad hay que ir a echar un vistazo.

—¡Bien!

—Solo tenemos media hora antes de tener que presentarnos en la biblioteca, así que apresurémonos —dijo Honeymaren, cerrando la puerta tras ellas cuando entraron a la habitación.

¡Wow!, ¡hay tantas cosas aquí! —dijo Elsa avanzando lentamente mientras recorría todo con la mirada.

—Sí que lo hay —dijo Honeymaren, siguiéndola de cerca.

—Solo Ancestral debe saber para qué es cada una de estas cosas —dijo Elsa. 

—Seguramente ella lo sabe… es curioso, puedo sentir que todas tienen una gran historia detrás —agregó Honeymaren. 

Elsa se detuvo a ver un gran cristal con varios segmentos picudos salientes, alineados como en forma de flor que estaba sobre un pedestal y Honeymaren se detuvo a su lado, donde había una gran vitrina cubierta por algún motivo con una gran tela negra.

—¿Qué puede haber aquí? —se preguntó Honeymaren, tomando la tela por donde los pliegues se encontraban y moviéndola un poco para echar un vistazo y de pronto pudo distinguir movimiento adentro, seguido instantáneamente por algo de color rojo que chocó repentinamente contra el cristal justo donde ella estaba observando—. ¡Ah! —Gritó la joven sorprendida, haciéndose hacia atrás por el susto y empujando por accidente a Elsa, quien impactó contra el pedestal que sostenía el gran cristal que veía.

El cristal cayó el piso bruscamente, rompiéndose y liberando una gran cantidad de energía que empujaba todo a su paso como los vientos enardecidos de un huracán, rompiendo vitrinas y lanzando por los aires reliquias, las chicas solo se cubrían ante la repentina explosión mágica cuando súbitamente se vieron cayendo por un agujero que apareció en el piso para pronto darse cuenta de que no era que el piso se hubiera abierto, sino que aquel era alguna especie de portal hacia algún lugar desconocido, la oscuridad dominaba el lugar donde ahora estaban, con destellos de luz y extrañas formaciones de colores con objetos que se movían erráticamente de un lado a otro; era un escenario cambiante y algo muy cargado para procesar tan repentinamente.

—¡Elsa! —gritó Honeymaren al caer y ver que se separaban, sabiendo que lo más importante era estar juntas, Elsa no había estudiado sobre viajes inter-dimensionales, de perderse seria tremendamente difícil encontrarla.

—¡Honey! —gritó Elsa, volteando para caer de espaldas y estirando los brazos hacia la joven que se acercaba a ella intentando lo mejor posible controlar su caída, cuando de pronto se vio abruptamente detenida al impactar contra uno de los objetos que se movía por el extraño lugar, quedando inconsciente sobre la extraña forma esférica. 

—¡Elsa, no! —gritó Honeymaren desesperada al seguir cayendo mientras Elsa se había quedado en aquella errática formación; cada segundo contaba ya que la distancia entre ambas crecía más cada vez y en un lugar como ese la velocidad a la que se alejaban podría ser mucho mayor a aquella en el mundo real.

La joven hechicera repasaba en su mente cual estrategia sería la mejor para sacar a ambas de ahí mientras seguía cayendo sin lograr fijarse algún plan concreto cuando vio un rápido destello rojo pasar cayendo frente a ella; cuando volteo hacia debajo de nuevo vio lo que parecía un amplio trozo de tela roja con detalles en forma de un patrón de cuadros en algunos pliegues levitando debajo, como esperando que cayera sobre ella, y así fue. Una vez que chocó contra la tela Honeymaren pudo sentir como esta se acomodaba a su cuerpo y de alguna forma ralentizaba su caída, poco después sintió como algo parecía rodear su cuello y para su sorpresa dos emblemas dorados con detalles rojos se encontraban a cada lado cuando logró dar un vistazo, justo después su velocidad de caída se redujo drásticamente hasta detenerse y luego comenzar a subir.

—¡Una capa!, ¡eres una capa encantada!, ¡tú estabas en aquella vitrina cubierta! —exclamó Honeymaren, con un pasajero momento de felicidad al sentir que al menos el problema de la caída estaba resuelto—. Gracias por tu ayuda —agregó la joven al sentir de alguna forma que la capa tenía una conexión con ella y le confirmaba que estaba ahí para ayudar.

Pasaron unos minutos y la capa llevaba a la joven hechicera rápidamente en varias cambiantes direcciones a través de aquel vasto y misterioso lugar, la joven estaba volando gracias a su más reciente aliada, pero esa sensación era lo que menos le importaba en el momento, debía encontrar a Elsa cuanto antes, y la capa lo sabía también.

—¡Ahí! —dijo Honeymaren, apuntando a la capa una dirección a seguir, después de que a lo lejos la joven pudo percibir la presencia mágica de Elsa. No tomo mucho tiempo para poder distinguir lo que lucía como un iceberg flotando en medio de la inmensidad de aquel sitio.

—¡Honey! Grito Elsa a la distancia una vez que vio a la joven acercarse.

—¡Elsa, me alegra que estés bien! —dijo animadamente la joven Northuldra, aterrizando encima de la gran masa de hielo y abrazando fuertemente a Elsa, quien hizo lo mismo.

—Me alegra que tú lo estés —dijo Elsa y ambas compartieron un cálido abrazo por unos segundos.

—Ahora debemos irnos —dijo la joven hechicera el separarse. 

Acto seguido Honeymaren tomó a Elsa en sus brazos llevándola al estilo princesa, mientras la Reina de la Nieve ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y pegaba suavemente su cabeza contra su cuerpo, después de eso la capa emprendió vuelo de vuelta hacia el portal por el que habían caído. Mientras volaban ambas jóvenes disfrutaron del intimo contacto que esa posición les daba, Honeymaren estaba alegre sintiendo a Elsa en sus brazos, sabiendo que llevaba consigo a la persona a quien amaba tan profundamente, por su parte Elsa estaba segura y contenta en los brazos de su amada, sintiendo como la envolvían y la tomaban firmemente para mantenerla cerca. Ambas chicas evitaron verse directamente mientras subían, sabiendo que se ruborizarían fuertemente de hacerlo, pero aun así sabían sin duda lo que la otra sentía.


	9. Chapter 9

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación de las reliquias las jóvenes pudieron percibir que varios portales se habían abierto, creciendo conforme el tiempo avanzaba.

—Debemos detener esto —dijo Elsa.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Honeymaren levitando hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde justo en el centro había una gran puerta, aparentemente de roca oscura—. Voy a soltar tu espalda así que sujétate bien de mí —dijo la joven a su novia, no queriendo confiar en dejarla en el piso con lo inestable del lugar. La joven reina asintió y se sujetó mejor del hombro a su pareja, pegándose más a ella; después la joven hechicera dio un toque mágico a la puerta de roca, haciéndola abrir, ambas pasaron levitando y una vez adentro la puerta se cerró tras ellas.

La habitación era oscura, del color de la roca y carente de cualquier detalle o decoración, excepto por dos cosas, al fondo, el símbolo de Vishanti que también formaba el gran ventanal del santuario estaba tallado en roca y en el centro del cuarto, una plataforma del mismo material albergaba una pequeña base sobre la cual descansaba una de las reliquias más poderosas de las que Honeymaren había leído.

—El Ojo de Agamotto —dijo Honeymaren, dejando finalmente que los pies de Elsa tocaran el piso.

—La magia que esa reliquia despide es formidable, ¿podrás usarla sin peligro? —preguntó Elsa, caminando al lado de Honeymaren mientras se acercaba al centro de la habitación cuando de pronto la capa se desprendió de la joven Northuldra, flotando por su cuenta en su sitio, como negándose a avanzar más.

—¿Estás… estás viva no es así? —preguntó Elsa a la capa, que solo hizo un movimiento que se pudo interpretar como afirmativo.

—¿Por qué te detienes?, ¿Crees que es una mala idea? —preguntó Honeymaren, y ante el movimiento de la vivaz reliquia entendió que ese no era el caso.

Las jóvenes, saliendo un poco de la adrenalina que salir de aquel raro lugar les causó se detuvieron un poco para apreciar la capa que ahora flotaba entre ellas.

El cuello de la capa era alto y recto, tenía un gran diseño bordado por la parte trasera y espalda alta y al terminar por la parte delantera tenía dos emblemas metálicos de color dorado y ángulos rectos con borde exterior curvo, uno a cada lado del cuello y ambos con un diseño de alargados hexágonos –en su mayoría dorados, con algunas excepciones de color rojo cerca del borde exterior-; a su vez todo el borde de la capa tenía un intrincado bordado que variaba de símbolos dispersos hasta líneas que lo demarcaban todo y oscilaban entre los símbolos. El hombro izquierdo de la capa estaba especialmente delineado con un borde igual al del extremo de la misma y es de este hombro que partían algunas líneas bordadas en direcciones diagonales a lo largo de la capa, conectándose en ocasiones para formar unos cuantos cuadros de un color rojo más oscuro al resto de la tela y que a su vez estarían bordados con un minúsculo grabado en toda su superficie; finalmente por la parte interior de la capa podía apreciarse un leve patrón de cuadriculas ubicadas geométricamente de forma que cubrían perfectamente toda la extensión de la tela. Sin duda aquella reliquia era una obra maestra de gran poder por sí misma, pudiéndose distinguir fácilmente que en cada bordado, símbolo o detalle había fundido un gran poder místico.

—Eres claramente poderosa y pareces saber lo que ocurre, así que, dime ¿qué es lo que intentas decir? —dijo la joven Northuldra.

La capa se envolvió alrededor de Honeymaren, la hizo darse la vuelta para estar de frente al Ojo de Agamotto y la soltó, dándole un ligero empujón, todo en una veloz secuencia de movimientos. Elsa dio unos pasos hacia la joven hechicera pero la capa se extendió para impedirle acercarse.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Elsa intentando forcejear para pasar.

—¿Debo hacer esto sola… eso es lo que quieres decir ¿no es así?

Con un rápido movimiento de la capa ambas entendieron que así era. 

—No te preocupes Snowflake, estaré bien, sólo dame unos minutos y todo estará resuelto —dijo Honeymaren volteando a ver a Elsa y después dio los pasos faltantes hacia la plataforma.

El poderoso artefacto lucia tan impresionante como Honeymaren lo había visto en los diagramas plasmados en los libros, la dorada forma curveada del Ojo claramente hecha de algún metal de alta capacidad mística mostraba símbolos negros grabados a lo largo de gran parte de su superficie y su forma central consistía en el símbolo de Vishanti ya conocido por la joven, a través del cual se podía ver un fondo de similares características y una segunda forma curveada como el Ojo, dorada y con símbolos grabados en negro por igual, donde se asentaba la forma esférica que sin duda albergaba el enorme poder de la antigua reliquia. Finalmente, dos seguros dorados salían por encima, sujetando la correa de cuero impregnada y reforzada mágicamente que permitía que la reliquia fuera colgada al cuello del portador. 

«Aquí voy», pensó Honeymaren, después de perderse un poco admirando la reliquia, y después la tomó, la colgó de su cuello ajustándola a la altura de su pecho y procedió calmadamente a realizar el procedimiento para abrirlo, poniendo sus manos en posición y haciendo el movimiento correspondiente; una vez que lo abrió un poderoso brillo verde bañó la mitad de la habitación hacia la que estaba parada Honeymaren, después la joven Northuldra conjuró los hechizos de control apareciendo los anillos mágicos verdes sobre su antebrazo derecho y un símbolo mágico del mismo brillo a la palma de su mano.

—Puedo hacer esto —se dijo Honeymaren, después volteó hacia la puerta de la habitación y caminó decididamente hacia ella, Elsa quiso decir algo, pero de alguna forma sabía que lo mejor era permitirle concentrarse, la magia que ahora tenía a su disposición era de un poder desmedido.

En la habitación de las reliquias el caos reinaba, casi todo se encontraba perdido, cayendo en los portales que parecían devorar todo sin detenimiento o siendo destrozado por las fuerzas que actuaban en el lugar. La joven hechicera se concentró, tomó una posición adecuada y extendió su mano hacia el centro del lugar, levantando también su mano izquierda dirigida hacia el mismo sitio, y después, lenta pero firmemente, empezó a girar el símbolo mágico que portaba frente a su mano hacia la izquierda. Cuando la magia comenzó a actuar la joven se sorprendió con lo que veía, pero aún más lo hizo la joven Reina de la Nieve, parada unos cuantos pasos tras ella, procurando no interrumpirla, y envuelta en la capa que buscaba protegerla de cualquier imprevisto.

El escenario en la habitación durante el poderoso hechizo que hacía Honeymaren era algo que debía vivirse para creerlo, las cosas empezaban a salir de los portales y regresar a sus lugares cada vez más rápido, el tamaño de los portales se disminuía constantemente y pronto comenzaron a desaparecer uno a uno hasta que no quedó rastro de ellos, finalmente las cosas que la explosión del cristal destruyó comenzaron a repararse y volver a sus lugares, y al final el cristal que ocasionó todo terminó reparado y sobre su pedestal.

—Está hecho, dijo Honeymaren, y prontamente disipó los hechizos de control, cerró el Ojo de Agamotto y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Honey! —gritó Elsa, dejándose caer al lado de la joven hechicera y rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Estoy bien… solo un poco agotada —dijo Honeymaren al oído de Elsa, descansando so rostro contra su cuello.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, no te preocupes —dijo Honeymaren, sentándose derecha y viendo fijamente los preocupados ojos de Elsa.

—Te ves tan linda cuando te preocupas… —dijo Honeymaren calmadamente.

—Tonta, no es el momento para que digas eso —dijo Elsa ruborizada.

La mirada de las chicas se encontró por unos segundos y en ese momento la capa las rodeo, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran aún más cerca.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —preguntó Elsa.

—Debe saber… que yo quiero, hacer esto… —dijo Honeymaren, pasando ágilmente sus brazos por detrás de su novia para después darle un tierno beso y poder perderse momentáneamente en el júbilo que el fino roce de sus labios le otorgaba, todo claro, bajo la privacidad que su recién adquirida cómplice les había regalado.

Poco menos de un minuto pasó cuando con la capa, con la misma voluntad que decidió juntar a las jóvenes, las separó y las levantó del piso para pararlas, asentándose en la espalda de Honeymaren y estirándose para alejar a Elsa unos cuantos pasos. Las chicas estaban por reprocharle a la capa por interrumpir su íntimo momento cuando escucharon los pasos cerca de la puerta y se apresuraron a limpiarse los rastros de sus besos que aún quedaban alrededor de sus bocas; Honeymaren se limpió con la capa y esta se quejó anímicamente.

—¡Tú nos incitaste, ahora cállate! —dijo Honeymaren, sabiendo bien que la capa no hablaba, pero haciendo referencia a esa curiosa serie de ideas que parecía poderle transmitir intuitivamente.

Pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ancestral entró calmadamente, recorriendo el lugar con su vista hasta fijar finalmente su mirada en la joven pareja. 

—¡La capa de Levitación vino hacia ti!, lograrlo ha sido toda una proeza, ella suele ser… caprichosa —dijo Ancestral al ver a la peculiar capa mágica fija sobre Honeymaren. 

«No pensé que vería esto dos veces en tan poco tiempo», pensó la Hechicera Suprema para sí.

—Lo hizo… sin ella no podría haber reparado lo que pasó aquí, respondió apenada la joven hechicera

—Me agrada que no intentes ocultarlo.

—No creo que hubiera forma posible, aunque lo intentara.

Ancestral rio levemente al escuchar esa respuesta.

—Lo que paso fue mi culpa maestra, yo rompí el cristal —dijo Elsa dando un paso al frente.

—Eso no es verdad, yo la empujé —dijo Honeymaren, poniéndose a la par de la joven Reina.

—Lo que importa es que quedó atrás y han demostrado poder manejar una emergencia; además joven Honeymaren, la forma en que utilizaste el Ojo de Agamotto fue sorprendente para ser tu primera vez, mi mejor aprendiz en mi propia dimensión no pudo resistir la tentación y su primera vez usándolo fue algo… precipitada —dijo Ancestral, caminando hacia las jóvenes.

—Gracias… sabía que era un riesgo, pero sentí que el riesgo de no hacerlo sería mayor.

—Y estás en lo correcto, ese cristal canaliza energía interdimensional, si esos portales seguían multiplicándose sin control se habrían tragado todo este lugar.

—¿Y por qué no intervino? —preguntó Elsa.

—Confiaba en que lo lograrían, sus habilidades en este punto deberían hacer sido capaces de hacerlo… fue una, prueba improvisada —dijo calmadamente Ancestral, parada frente a las jóvenes.

—Gracias por la confianza —dijo Honeymaren—. Devolveré la reliquia a su lugar —agregó tomando el poderoso artefacto que colgaba de su cuello.

—No será necesario —dijo Ancestral para la sorpresa de la joven.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Ha llegado el momento de que la uses… vengan conmigo —dijo Ancestral en un tono más serio y después las jóvenes abandonaron la habitación tras ella.

Ancestral llevó a las chicas hasta el gran ventanal y al estar frente a él la calmada imagen del lago a las afueras del santuario en una tarde lluviosa era visible, la calma de su superficie siendo tan sólo interrumpida por las gotas que una suave lluvia depositaba sobre él.

—¿Ven algo inusual? —preguntó Ancestral.

—No, el lago se ve calmado, como de costumbre —dijo Honeymaren.

—Y apenas han abierto un poco más de flores —agregó Elsa.

—Miren más allá de su pequeño valle —dijo Ancestral, y fue ahí cuando las jóvenes se dieron cuenta.

Cuando la joven pareja dirigió su mirada más allá de las montañas podía distinguirse una gruesa niebla blanca que reconocieron al instante.

—¿El bosque está envuelto en la niebla de nuevo? —preguntó la joven Northuldra, más extrañada que sorprendida.

—No puede ser —dijo Elsa, igualmente confundida.

—No es lo que creen, esa niebla es su aliada en esta ocasión, ya que Null se ha enterado de nuestra ubicación y del plan para detenerlo; eso lo puso furioso y ahora se dirige hacia acá presionando fuertemente a cada momento. Esa barrera es el último frente de los espíritus del bosque para ganar algo de tiempo.

—Pero ¿cómo?, ¿cómo lo descubrió ese demonio? —preguntó Elsa algo alterada.

—Los portales… —dijo Honeymaren, pensativa y con un semblante algo decaído.

—Entonces… fue mi culpa… —dijo Elsa con una voz preocupada pero decidida—. Debo ir a arreglarlo —agrego la joven dispuesta a ir en ese momento a ayudar a los demás espíritus y dándose la vuelta como para empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Ya hablamos de esto, ambas tuvimos que ver, no tomes toda la carga —dijo Honeymaren, tomando a Elsa por el brazo—, hemos estado entrenando para esto, podemos hacerlo juntas.

—Honeymaren tiene razón Elsa —interrumpió Ancestral—. Había varios futuros posibles hasta este punto, pero en todos Null terminaba por enterarse de una u otra forma aproximadamente por este tiempo, debía ocurrir, tal como su enfrentamiento está destinado a hacerlo.

—Los espíritus… ¿están en peligro? —preguntó Elsa, volteando a ver nuevamente hacia la niebla.

—No debes preocuparte, cuando percibí que los portales se habían abierto y la energía dimensional fluía erráticamente perturbando el hechizo que había puesto sobre el santuario para escondernos no pasó mucho para que los espíritus investigaran que ocurría; sabíamos lo que vendría así que hicimos un acuerdo, ganarían tiempo, pero se retirarían cuando la situación alcanzara niveles críticos. Null llegó debilitado a esta dimensión, pero tan solo necesita poco tiempo para recuperarse y mientras los espíritus en plenitud de fuerza pudieron contenerlo inicialmente el poder del ser oscuro aumenta constantemente mientras el de los espíritus disminuye, todos sabíamos desde el principio que lo máximo que podrían hacer ante esa situación seria ganar tiempo, el resto depende de ustedes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que llegue a intentar destruir el santuario?

—No solo vendrá por el santuario, sino por ustedes, sus más grandes amenazas, el quinto espíritu… y una nueva Hechicera Suprema para esta dimensión.

—¿¡Que!?, yo no puedo ser la Hechicera Suprema, esa es usted.

—No de esta dimensión ¿recuerdas?, debo volver a dónde pertenezco, entrenar alguien que pudiera defender esta dimensión de Null fue mi propósito para venir desde el principio —dijo Ancestral, aún con su tono calmado y sabio de siempre.

—Tiene razón —dij0 Honeymaren, algo preocupada.

—Lo harás bien Honey, sé que así será —dijo Elsa tomando la mano de la joven hechicera.

—Lo más probable es que Null esté aquí en un día, cuando esté por llegar mi tiempo aquí habrá terminado, no cuento ya con el poder de estirar el tiempo en el santuario, pero puedo extender ese tiempo un poco más con un último truco que tengo bajo la manga —dijo Ancestral, concentrándose para realizar un hechizo.

—Espere, sabíamos que no podría intervenir por motivos que aún no podemos saber, ¿pero no podrá ver el desenlace? —preguntó Honeymaren

—Me temo que no podrá ser así —dijo Ancestral, rompiendo su concentración—. Cuando llegue el momento habré esperado lo máximo posible para volver a dónde pertenezco, lo entenderán antes de que me vaya —agregó Ancestral y después conjuró la dimensión espejo frente a ellas para después adentrarse en ella. Las jóvenes compartieron una mirada confusa un momento y luego la siguieron.

—¿Nada aquí afecta al mundo real no es así? —preguntó Honeymaren, quien a pesar de haber conocido la dimensión espejo nunca la había conjurado a petición de su maestra.

—Así es, en este lugar el poder espiritual se esparce casi de forma ilimitada, usarla antes habría aumentado la posibilidad de que Null las encontrara, pero ahora sabe dónde están y concentra su energía en llegar al santuario así que no vendrá a atacarlas en este plano.

—¿Aquí podremos entrenar un poco más de tiempo? —preguntó Elsa.

—Así será, recuerda no separarte de Honeymaren, sólo ella podrá sacarlas de aquí por medio de un portal —las jóvenes asintieron ante ese comentario—. He delimitado una pequeña sección de la dimensión espejo al espacio que abarca el santuario, utilizando la magia que aún me queda; en esta situación calculo que podré duplicar el tiempo original de llegada de Null. Tendrán el tiempo equivalente a dos días, aprovéchenlo al máximo desde ahora —dijo Ancestral con gran seguridad en su voz.

—Gracias —dijo Honeymaren

—No desaprovecharemos esta oportunidad —dijo Elsa.

—Sé que no lo harán, ahora escuchen, hay cosas que deben priorizar. Elsa…

—¿Si?

—Tu magia puede sobreponerse a otras, esa será tu habilidad más importante ante Null y la influencia que su magia podría tener sobre todo lo que lo rodea, además de su obvia capacidad de atacarlas, concéntrate en eso.

—Claro —dijo Elsa, atenta a la indicación.

—Honeymaren.

—¿Sí maestra?

—Ese Ojo de Agamotto no es especial solo por la antigua y poderosa reliquia que es, seguramente encontraste ya algo irregular al estudiarlo —dijo Ancestral.

—Creo haberlo hecho… en la librería encontré dos libros, con dos descripciones diferentes de los poderes del Ojo a pesar de hablar de la misma reliquia.

—Ancestral asintió complacidamente al escuchar esas palabras de Honeymaren.

—Su dimensión está ubicada justo en medio de otras dos donde la función de la reliquia difiere, esta dimensión es un caso especial, un punto de encuentro, y debido a eso este Ojo de Agamotto puede ejercer el poder de ambas dimensiones circundantes; pocas veces llegue a ver esto en mis viajes por el multiverso.

—¿Es eso posible?... digo, claramente lo es, pero las probabilidades son…

—Recuerda, no todo tiene porque tener sentido aparente.

—Tiene razón…

—Control sobre el tiempo y las artes místicas de la luz; ese es un enorme poder, debes usarlo con responsabilidad y seguir fortaleciendo tus habilidades constantemente para hacer frente a cualquier amenaza.

—Así lo haré, puede darlo por hecho —dijo Honeymaren decididamente.

—Excelente… ahora debo ir a hacer los últimos preparativos para mi partida —dijo Ancestral conjurando un portal, mientras usen la dimensión espejo en el santuario el tiempo seguirá pasando ligeramente más lento, aun así, no tienen mucho, háganlo valer —dijo Ancestral y luego desapareció a través del portal.


	10. Chapter 10

La joven pareja sabía que tenía el tiempo equivalente a dos días y se puso a entrenar arduamente con una de las técnicas que mejores resultados les había dado previamente, probando su magia contra seres creados por medio de rituales mágicos sostenidos gracias al poder del santuario y que luchaban adaptándose a todo el conocimiento plasmado sobre ellos en la amplia cantidad de libros que el mismo santuario poseía. Estos seres eran una fiel imitación en todo sentido de sus contrapartes reales, con la única excepción de no hacer daños graves en el plano físico, sino equivalentes espirituales, que si bien serian mantenidos durante el entrenamiento para que las jóvenes experimentaran lo que eran las desventajas de cosas como las heridas y el dolor y como sobrellevarlos, desaparecerían al terminar la sesión, evitando así causar daños que las pusieran en desventaja al momento de enfrentar la verdadera amenaza. En combinación con escenarios materializados gracias a la misma clase de hechizo la experiencia de combate era tan cercana a la realidad como era posible.

Después de calentar venciendo algunas bestias mágicas en el bosque la pareja se encontró contra una quimera y ante los frenéticos y salvajes ataques a corta y larga distancia de la criatura la pareja aprendió a mantener la guardia arriba a todo momento, atenta ante lo que puede venir después. 

—¡Quimera! —gritó Elsa, haciendo retroceder a Honeymaren.

—¿No debería estar aquí tan pronto o sí? —preguntó la joven Northuldra, preparándose para enfrentarse a la bestia con parte delantera de león, cuerpo de oso, y patas y segunda cabeza de cabra además de cola cabeza de serpiente.

—Hiciste el hechizo de la ilusión para que los datos del santuario determinaran la dificultad, quizá juzgó que las bestias menores eran muy poco para nosotras —dijo Elsa, para después congelar una pata de la bestia al suelo cuando se disponía a correr hacia ellas.

—¡La tengo! —exclamó la joven hechicera mientras la capa la levantaba cuando, para su sorpresa, la cola en forma de serpiente comenzó a escupir proyectiles venenosos con gran velocidad y distancia—. Agh… debí imaginarlo —dijo la joven, viendo como el veneno escurría del círculo mágico que había conjurado como escudo. 

La quimera rompió el hielo que la mantenía cautiva y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Elsa, quien saltó entre algunos árboles para evadirla. Al haberse concentrado por completo en su presa la criatura no se dio cuenta de que la joven Northuldra había atrapado sus patas traseras con un látigo de energía. La bestia se dio la vuelta hacia quien limitaba su movimiento y fue ahí que Elsa congeló la cola de serpiente; la criatura estaba enfurecida y dio un veloz saltó hacia Elsa, casi alcanzándola, pero fallando por poco al comenzar a elevarse en el aire, ya que la capa y Honeymaren habían unido sus fuerzas para levantarla y luego usando su propio peso como impulso hacerla girar cada vez más rápido hasta lanzarla contra uno de los árboles más grandes del bosque, llenando el lugar con el sonido del crujir de grandes ramas. 

—Vaya… creo que me excedí un poco con las vueltas —dijo Honeymaren de vuelta en el piso, mientras sus piernas se tambalean al intentar mantenerse en pie.

—¿Estás mareada? —preguntó Elsa, sosteniéndola.

—Un poco.

La conversación se cortó repentinamente cuando el sonido de la madera al romperse volvió, indicando que la bestia volvía para arremeter contra ellas.

—Estoy mejor, no te preocupes —dijo Honeymaren, canalizando energía mágica sobre sí para recuperarse más rápidamente.

—Bien, sigamos con esto —dijo la joven Reina poniéndose en posición de combate mientras la quimera venia rápidamente hacia ellas.

Al estar a algunos metros la criatura dio un rápido salto en la dirección de las chicas, Elsa dio un paso hacia atrás alargando la distancia entre ellas, pero Honeymaren se mantuvo firme, reforzó su cuerpo con magia, dirigiendo aún más a su puño derecho, haciéndolo brillar de color naranja, y cuando la quimera estaba sobre ella le asestó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que no solo detuvo su impulso, sino que la hizo caer hacia atrás.

—¡Honey! ¡Wow! ¡no sabía que podías hacer eso! —dijo Elsa volviendo al lado de la joven de tez morena.

—Ni siquiera yo estaba segura —respondió la joven Northuldra riendo. Ambas chicas compartieron unos segundos de risa cuando…

—¡Cuidado! —dijo Elsa levantando una barrera de hielo contra la que chocaron varios proyectiles de veneno, la bestia parecía resentir el golpe, pero la cola de serpiente estaba de vuelta en acción.

—Debemos tener más cuidado —dijo Honeymaren.

Elsa asintió y después reforzó sus manos con hielo mientras su compañera lo hacía con magia.

La criatura se levantó desubicada, pero como si de un segundo aire se tratase la adrenalina la impulsó de nuevo y arremetió contra la barrera de hielo, destrozándola y yendo después por las jóvenes, que evadían los zarpazos y patadas de la bestia para acertar en su cuerpo golpes certeros que la hacían entorpecer. La pareja se turnaba posiciones delante y enfrente de la criatura, enfrentándose a diferentes cabezas y extremidades de la misma y haciéndole girar para mantenerlas a raya en vez de luchar estáticamente. Cuando la quimera comenzó a alentarse Elsa vio una ventana en sus defensas, congelando la cola de serpiente que las mantenía a raya con ataques de proyectil y al girarse la bestia hacia la joven con los poderes del hielo la joven Northuldra hizo desaparecer la congelada extremidad de una patada. La bestia dejó salir un gran rugido errático y cargado de ira que desorientó a las jóvenes debido al dolor que el gran estruendo causó en sus oídos y después dio una gran patada con sus patas traseras que atravesó la barrera de hielo de Elsa, dándole un golpe en un brazo que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. 

—¡Elsa! —gritó Honeymaren recuperándose mientras la criatura de abalanzaba sobre la joven Reina.

La joven de rubia reaccionó por reflejo y liberó gran parte de su poder dirigido con ambas manos hacia la bestia, congelándola por completo para que casi de forma instantánea la gélida figura volara en pedazos destrozada por un gran proyectil mágico de su novia.

—Vaya… eso estuvo cerca —dijo Elsa ligeramente animada mientras Honeymaren la ayudaba a levantarse tomada de sus manos.

—Muy cerca… debemos tener un plan en caso de desorientación —dijo Honeymaren, sobando tiernamente el brazo de Elsa, a pesar de saber que el dolor infligido mágicamente desaparecería en unos segundos ya que el ejercicio había terminado.

—Gracias —dijo Elsa, y ambas compartieron una mirada cariñosa por unos segundos hasta que el escenario cambió y pronto ambas se encontraron en un sitio diferente.

El siguiente escenario en el entrenamiento era combatir contra un oponente cuya fuerza bruta significaba evitar recibir cualquier impacto, ya que podría ser catastrófico, por lo que debían manejar mejor su habilidad y su análisis de los puntos débiles de un contrincante al que no podían simplemente atacar de frente, además de pulir también su sentido de ubicación espacial.

—¿Dónde estaremos ahora? —preguntó al aire Honeymaren mientras veía de un lado al otro analizando su entorno.

El lugar en que la pareja ahora se encontraba lucia como un amplio terreno de tipo mediterráneo, con espacios amplios, arbustos y algunas concentraciones de árboles, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con lo que parecían ser algunas ruinas de roca blanquizca a lo lejos sobre una colina y del lado contrario un grupo de formaciones montañosas a la distancia.

—Creo que debemos explorar un poco las ruinas, quizá haya alguna pista —dijo Elsa.

—Me parece una buena idea —dijo Honeymaren, después tomó a Elsa en sus brazos y emprendió el vuelo gracias a la Capa de Levitación.

—Esto tomaría mucho tiempo sin ti, ¿no es así? —dijo Elsa sonriente dando una leve caricia al cuello alto de la capa, a lo que esta asintió alegremente a su modo.

—No la halagues demasiado, que siento que ya tiene una idea bastante alta de sí misma —agregó Honeymaren, ante aquellas palabras la Capa se fue deteniendo lentamente hasta dejar de moverse—. ¡Está bien! Esto sería mucho más tardado y cansado sin ti, ¿contenta? —la Capa no hizo gesto de respuesta, pero continuó avanzando con normalidad luego de esas palabras. 

—Bien, busquemos cualquier pista de donde nos encontramos —dijo Elsa, una vez que descendieron en las ruinas y se encontró nuevamente de pie.

—Claro, sólo no te separes demasiado —agregó Honeymaren.

—No lo haré.

Las jóvenes duraron algunos minutos explorando las ruinas, moviendo incluso algunos fragmentos con magia, pero no encontraron algo que diera claramente una idea sobre donde se encontraban. 

—¿Este lugar no parece ir a darnos mucha información no es así? —dijo Honeymaren mientras dejaba caer un gran pilar de roca tallada.

—No mucha, pero al menos creo estar segura de que estamos en tierras griegas —dijo Elsa, mientras veía la base de un pilar roto entre muchos escombros de lo que antes debió haber sido alguna especie de barda o pared.

—¿Qué? ¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Honeymaren, deteniéndose a su lado.

—Bueno… a pesar de pasar buena parte de mi vida encerrada mis padres se aseguraron de que tuviera una buena educación… he visto diseños como estos en pinturas y dibujos, en libros, parece ser griega, o de no serlo tener una fuerte influencia —dijo Elsa.

—¡Eres maravillosa cariño! Saber eso nos acerca a identificar por qué estamos aquí, dame unos segundos —dijo la joven Northuldra sin dar tiempo a que Elsa respondiera y después se elevó en el aire, llegando muy alto por encima de donde se encontraban. 

—¿Viste algo? —preguntó Elsa, una vez que su pareja descendía nuevamente a su lado.

—Dos cosas interesantes, en primer lugar, estamos en una isla, una grande, y la masa de tierra más cercana parece estar hacia el norte, en segundo lugar, el terreno cerca de las montañas que vimos al llegar parece alterado, no luce como el aspecto natural de los alrededores, quizá esas montañas ocultan más de lo que vemos.

—Ahora tu eres maravillosa —dijo Elsa sonriendo a su novia.

—¿Crees que… deberíamos investigar las montañas? —preguntó Honeymaren, levemente sonrojada.

—¡Claro! —dijo Elsa.

Honeymaren se concentró, se puso su anillo de honda y creo un portal que las llevaría al pie de las montañas.

—Eso no deja de impresionarme, ¡vamos! —dijo Elsa tomando la mano de Honeymaren y cruzando el portal, llevándola consigo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Se ve mucho más grande de cerca! —dijo Honeymaren al observar la formación montañosa frente a la que se encontraban.

—Así es… me pregunto cuanto tiempo les habrá tomado cavar dentro de este lugar… —decía Elsa al observar la gran entrada que tenían de frente.

—¡Oh! —dijo Honey al prestar más atención a la apertura en la roca—. Tienes razón Snowflake, esto no parece una forma natural —dijo la joven de cabello oscuro al pasar sus manos suavemente por el contorno de la entrada, con forma bastante consistente y derecha, además de una textura lisa y uniforme. 

—¡Creta! —exclamo Elsa de repente.

—¿Qué dices?

—Creta, una isla griega… el clima, las ruinas, incluso esta montaña alterada por seres humanos… el santuario nos trajo aquí para una prueba, y creo que sé cuál es.

—Oh cariño… aún debo leer mucho más sobre el mundo y su historia, no sé si se me habría ocurrido conectar las pistas de esa forma, eres maravillosa —dijo Honeymaren, acariciando la mejilla de Elsa.

—Gracias —dijo la joven Reina, tomando cariñosamente la mano que la joven Hechicera tenía sobre su rostro.

—Entonces… ¿por qué crees que estamos aquí? —preguntó Honeymaren, una vez que soltaron sus manos.

—Un Minotauro.

—Fui una tonta, ¡debí imaginarlo! —dijo Honeymaren llevando sus manos a su cabello.

—No te reprimas por ello, sé lo que es estar encerrada gran parte de la vida, en tu caso fue incluso más al nunca dejar el bosque o tener conexión con lo que había afuera, ya habrá tiempo para conocer más del mundo, además, Ancestral me dio diferentes libros para leer, fue gracias a ellos que relacioné algunas pistas, creo que ha sido su plan que nos complementáramos de esta forma —dijo Elsa. 

—Gracias Snowflake —dijo Honeymaren, sonriendo alegremente por sentir que a su novia le importaba tanto como se sentía, incluso con pequeñeces que le preocupaban. Elsa sólo le devolvió la sonrisa comprensivamente—. Así que un Minotauro… entonces… si no mal recuerdo en lo que leí… esta debe ser la entrada a un laberinto.

—Así es… eso agrega otra problemática además de enfrentarnos a la criatura, no debemos perdernos, mucho menos separarnos —dijo Elsa.

—Según la leyenda… quien lo venció logró salir por un cordón que le dio una princesa ¿no es así? —preguntó Honeymaren. 

—Así es… será importante planear también un método para salir —dijo Elsa, poniendo su mano sobre su mentón para pensar, Honeymaren cruzó los brazos y comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

—Podría marcar las paredes con mágica… pero si nos encontramos en combate quizá sería difícil encontrar el tiempo para dejar una marca —dijo la joven Northuldra.

—Lo mismo aplica para intentar dejar marcas de hielo —dijo Elsa.

Las jóvenes siguieron pensando unos minutos, hasta que la joven Reina de la Nieve tuvo una idea más convincente.

—¡Lo tengo! —dijo Elsa triunfante.

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? —preguntó Honeymaren emocionada.

—Puedo ir dejando marcas congeladas al caminar, en cualquier lugar donde me pare, incluso si estoy combatiendo o huyendo, me parece que es la mejor idea ya que no necesita atención o tiempo especial para hacerse —dijo Elsa dando algunos pasos alrededor y dejando hielo por donde pasaba, aparentemente sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo.

—¡Es perfecto! —dijo Honeymaren—. Tú estás haciendo todo en esta ocasión, déjame ayudar un poco —agregó sonriente.

—No es una competencia —dijo Elsa dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla—, somos un gran equipo, ahora vamos, tenemos otra criatura que derrotar —agregó caminando hacia la que ahora sabían era la entrada a un laberinto construido en la roca de la montaña. 

—Espera, no te separes de mi ahí adentro —dijo Honeymaren al pararse a la par de su novia.

—No lo haré —respondía la joven de Arendelle, y así ambas se adentraron en la montaña.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando las jóvenes comenzaron a adentrarse en el laberinto se dieron cuenta de que la luz era cada vez menor conforme avanzaban, las paredes estaban talladas en roca y al llegar a la primera intersección tres caminos se presentaron ante ellas, en un área sostenida por gruesas columnas de forma irregular.

—No deberíamos seguir avanzando hasta solucionar el problema de la luz —dijo Elsa.

—Opino lo mismo… no somos las primeras en estar aquí, incluso si consideramos su construcción; debe haber algún medio por el que iluminaron el lugar para trabajar, algún medio estático… las antorchar serían imprácticas a largo plazo —dijo Honeymaren, iluminando un poco con un círculo mágico que conjuró sobre su mano derecha.

Elsa creó una columna de hielo con varios pliegues en diferentes direcciones, maximizando el reflejo de la luz e iluminando más el área donde se encontraban.

—Esto no funcionará… incluso maximizando la luz que el hielo puede relejar de poco servirá más adelante donde es cada vez más débil —dijo Elsa decepcionada.

—No te preocupes Snowflake, ya encontraremos la solución —dijo Honeymaren, quien seguía explorando el área—. ¡Lo tengo! —gritó emocionada la joven Northuldra cerca de una de las columnas de roca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Elsa, quien se apresuró a su lado.

—¿Ves esa hendidura en el borde saliente de la roca? —dijo Honeymaren, iluminando la columna más de cerca con su círculo mágico—, hacer eso suele ser una forma rudimentaria para lámparas estacionarias, muchas veces de emergencia; tallas una pequeña hendidura, pones en ella algún material que de luz al quemarse y ¡bam! tienes luz rudimentaria.

—Pero ¿qué podremos usar como combustible? No recuerdo haber visto nada que pudiera servir para ese fin por aquí —dijo Elsa, emocionada pero también llena de dudas.

—Hmm… buena pregunta —dijo la joven Northuldra, quedándose pensativa algunos segundos—, ¡ya sé! —exclamó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Elsa—, ¿puedes hacerme un recipiente de hielo? —dijo indicando el tamaño aproximado con sus manos.

—Claro —dijo Elsa creando un gran tazón y dándoselo a su pareja, aunque algo dudosa de para que lo quería.

—¡Vamos! ¡Sólo tomará un minuto! —dijo Honeymaren, tomando el tazón con una mano y la mano de Elsa con la otra, dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia la salida de la cueva laberinto.

—¿Por qué estamos afuera de nuevo? —preguntó Elsa una vez que se encontraban nuevamente frente a la entrada del lugar.

—Creí haber escuchado un zumbido por aquí al llegar.

—¿Zumbidos?

—¡Sí, debe haber abejas cerca, ayúdame a buscar!

—Está bien… —dijo Elsa aún más extrañada.

Algunos minutos pasaron recorriendo los alrededores donde había árboles hasta que finalmente la Reina de la Nieve encontró un gran panal.

—¡Honey! —gritó la joven blanca.

—¡Las encontraste! ¡gracias Snowflake! —dijo la joven hechicera mientras descendía a su lado para después tomar cuidadosamente partes del panal donde veía menos movimiento hasta llenar el tazón, además de algunas ramitas diminutas.

—¿Qué harás con eso?

—Ya lo verás —dijo la joven Northuldra, encendiendo rápidamente una fogata con algunas ramas que tomó del piso y magia y después reforzando el tazón mágicamente para que no se derritiera al ponerlo sobre la llama.

En cuestión de algunos minutos Honeymaren derritió y procesó los fragmentos del panal, reforzó las varitas de madera con otros materiales que encontró entre los árboles y se levantó lista para volver a la cueva.

—Ahora tenemos cera de abeja líquida y algunas mechas —dijo Honeymaren, cargando el tazón con ambas manos.

—Eso fue impresionante, no sabía que funcionaba de esa forma —dijo Elsa, siguiendo a su pareja de vuelta a la cueva.

—Bueno, cada día puede aprenderse algo nuevo, tú me has enseñado mucho hoy después de todo, dijo la joven hechicera, después ambas jóvenes se sonrieron y siguieron su camino. 

De vuelta en la cueva Honeymaren vertió un poco de la cera en la hendidura que había encontrado en la roca para ser utilizada como lámpara.

—Pon tu mano en la roca y dale un poco de frío mientras sostienes una mecha en su lugar con la otra, así se volverá relativamente solida —indicó Honeymaren, sosteniendo el tazón con una mano y dándole a Elsa las mechas que había preparado.

La joven Reina hizo tal como dijo su novia y el resultado fue el esperado, una vez solidificada la cera Honeymaren conjuró una pequeña chispa y la vela comenzó a iluminar suavemente su alrededor. Elsa creó algunos cristales en los ángulos correctos rodeando la lámpara y logró ampliar su luz considerablemente.

—¡Excelente trabajo! —dijo Honeymaren.

—¡Sólo gracias a ti! —respondió Elsa, y así las jóvenes encendieron algunas lámparas más que había en esa cámara.

—¿Qué túnel deberíamos tomar? —preguntaba Elsa mientras las jóvenes se encontraban paradas frente a las tres entradas y el tazón con la cera flotaba tras ellas gracias a la magia de Honeymaren.

—Los tres lucen idénticos, creo que tendremos que ir a prueba y error en esta ocasión, si topamos con un final sin salida podemos volver al inicio con las marcas que dejarás al caminar.

—Creo que será lo mejor, ¡hagámoslo!

El primer camino que las jóvenes siguieron las llevó a un punto sin salida rápidamente; se devolvieron como planeado y el segundo camino las llevo más lejos dentro del laberinto, hasta llegar a otra intersección en forma de cruz, donde nuevamente eligieron detenidamente y llegaron a una tercera intersección, y a una cuarta, hasta que habían pasado más de una hora entre caminos, retornos y re-inicios desde cierto punto; finalmente cuando llegaron a una intersección con seis caminos posibles decidieron replantear su estrategia.

—Decidir al azar no me parece lo mejor, pero perder el tiempo pensándolo mucho tampoco me agrada —dijo Honeymaren, mientras se encontraban detenidas ante las nuevas posibles rutas a seguir.

—Estoy de acuerdo, tiene que haber alguna forma de acelerar esto —dijo Elsa.

—¡Tengo una idea! —dijo Honeymaren, recuperando algo de entusiasmo—, conjuraré un hechizo de amplificación a la entrada de cada nuevo túnel, después lanzas una gran ráfaga congelante que al ser amplificada congelará todos los bordes del corredor por una larga distancia, finalmente lanzo por cada corredor una gema con un hechizo que me permitirá percibir su movimiento; aquellas rocas que dejen de moverse abruptamente con un golpe seco significarán que el pasillo no tiene salida, aquellas cuya velocidad disminuyan gradualmente hasta detenerse indicaran un pasillo con más tramo por recorrer... sé que los rebotes en pared donde haya alguna vuelta disminuirán su velocidad, pero no serán lo mismo que detenerse de golpe o rebotar en sentido contrario, así que nos darán una buena guía. Además, el impulso mágico que les daré les ayudará a desplazarse por más tiempo y transmitir un poco de las características de su alrededor.

—Me gusta la idea, ¡estoy lista cuando lo estés! —dijo Elsa.

Ante la respuesta positiva de su pareja Honeymaren conjuró grandes anillos mágicos frente a cada una de las entradas que había en el lugar.

—Aquí voy —dijo Elsa, parándose frente a la primera entrada y enseguida lanzó una gran ráfaga congelante que, tal como dijo Honeymaren, se amplificó al cruzar por el anillo mágico, generando una gruesa capa de hielo por todos los bordes del corredor hasta donde alcanzaba la vista—. ¡Funcionó! ¡y apenas hice un esfuerzo! —dijo Elsa emocionada al ver el resultado. 

—¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¡De esta forma podemos evitar gastar mucha energía antes de cuando sea absolutamente necesaria! —dijo Honeymaren. 

—Lo hice gracias a ti, ¡ahora vamos! Siento que aún tenemos buen tramo por recorrer —dijo Elsa, mientras iba por el siguiente anillo.

Usando el nuevo método las jóvenes recorrieron más en treinta minutos de lo que habían logrado en la última hora, Honeymaren encendía las lámparas talladas en la cueva y Elsa continuaba dejando un rastro congelado al caminar, por lo que su camino estaba iluminado y libre de incertidumbre, facilitando por completo aquella estructura cuya leyenda era temida por toda la región.

—Debemos estar cerca, hemos avanzado un gran tramo, lo único que me llama la atención es no haber escuchado nada… ni un sonido, ninguna señal de otra presencia; en un lugar tan silencioso como este deberíamos poder escuchar cualquier cosa que ocurriese en un área considerable alrededor de nosotras —dijo Honeymaren, un poco preocupada mientras sentía como una leve ráfaga ocasional de aire fresco se adentraba en el lugar, refrescándola un poco y haciéndola salir un poco también de su concentración.

—En todo nuestro tiempo aquí no he sentido que el aire venga de una dirección que no sea tras nosotras, cómo es de esperarse este lugar solo ha de tener una entrada y es por eso que el clima debe ser una constante; un sitio así sería muy beneficioso para varios animales y plantas, el hecho de que esté tan estéril debe significar que aún hay algo aquí que mantiene todo afuera, evitando que cualquier ser se asiente en este lugar, debemos mantenernos alerta —dijo Elsa con seguridad, recordando algunas cosas que había aprendido en sus estudios.

—Tienes razón, además esta criatura ha cazado sus víctimas en este sitio por una vida, debe tener sus propias técnicas de emboscada —dijo Honeymaren, después conjuró un anillo mágico frente a la entrada de uno de los tres caminos que tenían delante. 

—Otro motivo para no bajar la guardia —dijo Elsa mientras lanzaba su ráfaga congelante.

Cuando el corredor quedó congelado Honeymaren lanzó una gema como lo había estado haciendo durante ya gran parte del camino, después cerró los ojos para sentir su progreso a través del corredor, pero algo llamó su atención.

—Hng

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Elsa ante la queja que dejó salir su compañera.

—La gema chocó con algo, rebotó, pero después retomó impulso, su movimiento, su velocidad, su dirección, algo no me encaja, es como si... ¡ah! —decía la joven Northuldra cuando interrumpió su discurso para dejar salir un grito. 

—¿Qué pasa? preguntó Elsa preocupada, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Honeymaren, quien lucía algo desconcertada.

—Algo destruyó la gema, fue a propósito y con gran fuerza, la gema estaba reforzada, no hay forma natural de que ocurriera, la criatura debe estar ahí y ahora sabe por dónde encontrarnos.

Al escuchar eso Elsa se dio la vuelta y comenzó a crear una gruesa capa de hielo que obstruía el pasillo donde la bestia se encontraba, procurando ganar al menos un poco de tiempo antes del enfrentamiento.

—Bien pensado —dijo Honeymaren, con una mirada decidida en su rostro, observando de un lado a otro el lugar donde se encontraban—.

El área en que las jóvenes se toparon con la bestia era amplia, la cámara tenía aproximadamente unos sesenta metros de ancho y tan solo un poco menos de largo, había varias columnas de roca parcialmente talladas esparcidas por el área, algunas con lámparas, iluminando suavemente todo. El techo se encontraba ligeramente alto, quizá a unos veinte metros y el terreno era relativamente parejo.

—Tenemos suerte de no habernos topado con el minotauro en un pasillo, la maniobrabilidad ahí habría sido una pesadilla —dijo Honeymaren.

—Tienes razón —respondió Elsa, creando rápidamente algunas estructuras de hielo que reflejaran eficientemente la luz de las lámparas, iluminando lo más posible el lugar.

Un par de minutos después de que la gema fuera destrozada algo chocó fuertemente contra el hielo, haciendo aparecer grietas al instante.

—Aquí viene, recuerda lo que hemos practicado, debemos atacar juntas, complementar nuestros movimientos —dijo Honeymaren, mientras sus puños comenzaban a brillar de color naranja debido a la gran energía mágica que concentraba en ellos. 

—Así será —dijo Elsa, parándose al lado de su compañera y reforzando a su vez sus puños con gruesos guanteletes de hielo.


	12. Chapter 12

Poco después del primer contacto con la criatura la barrera de hielo que Elsa había creado estalló y el Minotauro entró a la cámara donde la pareja se encontraba, bramando agresivamente. El ser era repelente a la vista, grande, alcanzando fácilmente más de dos metros incluso sin contar el gran par de cuernos que salían de su cabeza, y siendo una gran masa de músculos de aspecto humanoide con la cabeza y extremidades que mostraban rasgos bovinos. De igual forma estaba recubierto de alguna forma de pelaje, en algunos sitios más grueso que otros, y algunos harapos, seguramente remanentes de aquello que alguna vez usaron para cubrirlo antes de encerrarlo eternamente en el laberinto. Finalmente, sus ojos lucían vacíos, desubicados, perdidos, como si la bestia estuviera vacía de cualquier cosa que no fuera instinto animal, pareciendo humanoide solo en aspecto, quizá todo el lugar e incluso la bestia eran una creación mágica, pero en ese momento eran reales, tan reales como la magia misma podía hacerlos, juntando todo el conocimiento que el santuario poseía, y aquella bestia, esa creación que estaban por enfrentar, había sido tan aterradora en vida como lo era en ese momento.

—Procura tener cuidado con el arma que trae consigo —dijo Honeymaren al prestar atención a la mano derecha de la criatura, que parecía arrastrar un gran trozo alargado de roca, que seguramente había estado usando como un mazo desde hace mucho tiempo, a juzgar por la forma en que la mano de la criatura parecía encajar perfectamente con las marcas de la roca. 

—Lo haré, y espero hagas lo mismo —dijo Elsa.

—Así será.

El minotauro bramó nuevamente y después se abalanzó de forma agresiva contra las jóvenes que saltaron en direcciones opuestas tan solo segundos antes de que el mazo de roca abriera un gran agujero donde estaban paradas. Enseguida la criatura comenzó a bufar y bramar nuevamente, reaccionando ante las luces, y sin pensarlos dos veces desató su furia contra las creaciones de hielo de Elsa y las columnas que tenían lámparas, haciendo el lugar cada vez más oscuro.

—No podemos permitir que nos deje a oscuras —dijo Elsa, nuevamente al lado de Honeymaren al ver como el ser se concentraba en todo aquello que irradiaba luz.

—Estoy de acuerdo, es momento de atacar —dijo Honeymaren.

La pareja se acercó rápidamente a la bestia enloquecida, cambiando sus rutas de acercamiento poco antes de estar en su rango de ataque, de forma que no pudiera tener a ambas en la mira al mismo tiempo. Elsa congeló el mazo de la bestia al piso antes de que la levantara para otro ataque, esto llamó su atención, y rompiendo brutamente el hielo comenzó a correr hacia la joven Reina, fue ahí cuando de forma inesperada la joven Hechicera llegó por un costado asestándole un fuerte golpe a la cabeza que lo hizo soltar su arma y caer en seco sobre su espalda. 

—¡Ouch! Tiene el cráneo más duro de lo que pensaba, debo reforzarme más —dijo Honeymaren alejándose hacia un costado para salir del rango de ataque del minotauro.

—¡Gran golpe! —gritó Elsa, Honeymaren sólo hizo un gesto de aprobación hacia donde su novia se encontraba.

Cuando la criatura comenzaba a mostrar movimiento Elsa se acercó rápidamente, congelando su arma, y cuando el ser usaba sus brazos para acomodar su cuerpo y levantarse Elsa se deslizó sobre una pequeña rampa de hielo, tomando velocidad para después saltar y plantar un gran golpe nuevamente contra el rostro, devolviéndolo al suelo, y enseguida crear otra rampa de hielo que la alejaría hasta una distancia segura.

—Excelente! —gritó Honeymaren, a lo que Elsa también respondió con un gesto de aprobación.

Después, de forma inesperada, la criatura lanzó un gran bramido y se paró repentinamente, bufando enfurecida, tomó su arma y la separó del piso rompiendo el hielo casi sin dificultad y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Elsa. Segundos después, brillantes látigos de energía mágica se enredaron en sus piernas haciéndola caer y quejarse nuevamente, cada vez más molesta. Cuando los látigos desaparecieron se paró de nuevo, esta vez cargando violentamente con su arma hacia donde se encontraba Honeymaren.

—Lo tengo! —gritó Elsa lanzando una gran ráfaga de hielo desde atrás de la bestia. 

Aunque el cuerpo de la bestia parecía congelado en su mayoría su movimiento no se ralentizo. Llegando hacia Honeymaren rápidamente y tomándola ligeramente desprevenida. La joven saltó al ver que el mazo de roca venia contra ella evadiéndolo, pero el puño libre de la criatura la tomó por sorpresa, lanzándola por el aire algunos metros hasta que la capa compensó el impulso deteniéndola.

—¿Honey estás bien? —preguntó Elsa, quien se había apresurado por la preocupación y ahora se encontraba parada bajo la joven, a quien la capa bajaba al piso al ver a Elsa cerca.

—Sí, estoy bien, el golpe no me dio con toda su fuerza —dijo la joven morena sobándose el costado izquierdo con su mano derecha.

—Lo lamento, fue mi error —dijo Elsa preocupada poniendo su mano donde dolía a la joven, y preocupándose aún más al ver como su cuerpo se estremeció con dolor al tocarla.

—¡No fue tu error! ¡no te preocupes! ¡mantente alerta! —dijo Honeymaren en un tono de nerviosismo y quizá ligera molestia, aunque realmente se debía al dolor que sentía e intentaba no expresar.

Pronto el piso comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, y la criatura podía verse a una docena de metros, apareciendo tras una columna. 

—Honey, permíteme —dijo Elsa poniéndose frente a la joven, pensando en encarar al minotauro.

—Elsa, debemos seguir según el plan —dijo la joven Northuldra poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la joven de tez blanca—, ve hacia la dirección contraria, yo me quedare aquí y resumiremos nuestra estrategia.

Elsa solo se quedó mirando dudosa ante la indicación de Honeymaren, en ese momento la bestia comenzó a correr molesta hacia la pareja.

—Yo iré en la otra dirección, robare su atención, atácalo al distraerse —dijo Honey al ver que su pareja no querría separarse y después voló velozmente hacia la criatura, pasando por sobre ella y tomándola de los cuernos, para después impulsarse con un fuerte estallido mágico hacia el piso, clavando la cabeza de la criatura sobre la roca y después alejándose nuevamente por los aires.

Elsa intentó sacudirse los pensamientos de preocupación y corrió rápidamente hacia el minotauro que liberaba poco a poco su cabeza del piso, dando un salto en el aire al estar cerca y después cayendo con un gran martillo de su propia creación que se rompería al chocar fuertemente contra la espalda del ser, haciéndolo caer planamente contra el piso.

Honeymaren aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer levitar el arma de la bestia lejos, haciéndola caer a uno de los costados más lejanos de la cámara en que se encontraban. Ambas jóvenes se juntaron en el centro del lugar mientras la bestia se liberaba y una vez que lo hizo y no encontró su arma a su lado se enfureció, bufando, bramando y cargando nuevamente contra ellas, que se separaron en direcciones contrarias pronto antes de que llegara, causándole mayor enojo ante la indecisión de a cuál seguir, y durante ese breve momento e duda ambas jóvenes concentraron gran energía mágica para después atacar a la criatura con proyectiles de larga distancia. Las piezas sólidas de hielo y las esferas de energía altamente concentrada llovían sobre la bestia causándole fuertes impactos que movían su cuerpo violentamente de un lado a otro hasta hacerla caer sobre sus rodillas.

Mientras el minotauro parecía tomar un tiempo para recuperarse Honeymaren voló rápidamente a un lado de Elsa.

—Ha recibido mucho daño y aun así no parece estar cerca de ser vencido, es como si absorbiera el daño y estuviera listo para pelear después de una breve recuperación —dijo la joven hechicera, respirando aceleradamente al igual que su pareja. 

—Si seguimos así solo nos agotara, debe haber otra forma de vencerlo, quizá deberíamos intentar pelear más directamente —dijo Elsa, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. 

—¿Quieres ir cuerpo a cuerpo contra un minotauro? —dijo Honeymaren, viendo a su pareja con una mirada extrañada mientras se acomodaba nuevamente el cabello.

—Quizá no sería la peor idea, tenemos la agilidad de nuestra parte… quizá solo una gran cantidad de daño continuo lo acabe, si se le da tiempo de recuperarse parece casi volver a su fuerza original sin importar cuánto daño haya recibido —dijo Elsa.

Después de aquellas palabras el minotauro se levantó, sacudió su cabeza y sus patas y se preparó para abalanzarse contra ellas nuevamente.

—¡Ve, congelare el piso! —dijo Elsa, Honeymaren asintió y emprendió vuelo y cuando la bestia se acercaba a la joven Reina esta hizo justo lo que dijo, causando que el minotauro e deslizara velozmente y chocara de golpe contra una pared, rompiendo la punta de uno de sus cuernos.

—¡Gran movimiento! —grito Honey, suspendida en el aire.

—¡Gracias!

El minotauro se levantó iracundo y al menear su cabeza enojado pudo ver que su maso de piedra estaba cerca, por lo que fue a tomarlo.

—No te preocupes, se lo arrebataremos de nuevo —gritó Honeymaren volando hacia la criatura, quien arremetió múltiples veces contra ella usando su maso una vez que la tuvo cerca, sin embargo, junto a la capa, la joven era más veloz que aquellos ataques mientras se mantuviera al tanto de cada uno de ellos.

Elsa corrió hacia la criatura y concentró sus poderes en lanzar una ráfaga congelante contra una sola pierna, congelándola y creando una gruesa capa de hielo alrededor que se asentaría al piso, limitando su movimiento. Cuando la criatura se distrajo Honeymaren reforzó mágicamente su puño derecho y voló con gran velocidad hacia esta; al estar cerca replegó su brazo derecho y giró su cuerpo sobre su cintura, preparándose para dar un gran golpe cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado izquierdo.

—Agh —dejó salir un quejido la joven morena, sonido accidental que alertó a la bestia y sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió fuertemente contra la joven que estaba suspendida en el aire, haciéndola chocar fuertemente contra la pared, terminando incluso dentro de un agujero que su impacto creó.

—¡Honey! —gritó Elsa preocupada y ante ese sonido el minotauro puso ahora su atención en ella arremetiendo contra el piso a solo unos centímetros de la joven, quien saltó sobre su mazo y de ahí a su cabeza, sujetándose de un cuerno y poniendo su otra mano contra el cráneo de la criatura, liberando tanta magia como pudo congelando así la cabeza del ser, que ante la presión del empuje de los brazos de la joven terminó por ceder, rompiéndose por el cuello y destrozándose contra el piso.

El cuerpo de la criatura cayo inerte y Elsa se apresuró al lado de su amada, quien yacía inmóvil ya sobre el piso, aparentemente habiendo caído al querer zafarse de la pared. La capa, a su lado, pero despegada de ella, la movía suavemente, logrando solo pequeñas respuestas de las extremidades de la joven y uno que otro sonido.

—¡Honey! ¡Honey! —¡por favor háblame! —dijo Elsa, tomando cuidadosamente a la joven en sus brazos y sollozando al ver a su amada en ese estado, con un semblante fuertemente maltratado y un pequeño hilillo de sangre bajando por su boca.

—Elsa —dijo con dificultad la joven hechicera.

—¡¿Por qué esto no se acaba?! ¡Deberíamos volver a la sala de entrenamiento!, ¡el daño debería desaparecer! —decía Elsa.

—Inténtalo —dijo levemente Honeymaren y Elsa entendió rápidamente a lo que se refería, magia curativa, aquella que había estado estudiando, pero nunca puesto en práctica en una persona.

La joven se encontraba insegura de usar su magia para intentar curar a su novia, con los espíritus jamás necesitó separar el lado espiritual de su magia del lado congelante, ya que al usar ambos reaccionaron ante su magia curándose de sus males; aun así, las repercusiones de combinar ambas cosas de mala manera en una persona estaban muy presentes en su memoria por lo que le hizo a Anna, pero, aun así, tener a aquella a quien tanto amaba lastimada en sus brazos le hizo entender rápidamente que no era el momento para dudarlo, debía intentarlo.

Elsa se relajó con un par de respiraciones, se concentró para potencializar el nivel de magia en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y después acerco paulatinamente su rostro al de Honeymaren, dándole un delicado beso en los labios, un beso lento, cariñoso, cargado de magia, que al continuar su suave proceder hacía aparecer sobre el rostro de su novia y después sobre su cuerpo una delgada capa de hielo, cristalino y ligeramente brillante, que indicaba que la magia sanadora de la Reina de la Nieve trabajaba sobre su amada. Aquel beso, mágico en más de una forma, continuó por unos minutos en los que cada vez los labios de la joven hechicera se vieron más involucrados; poco después, su cuerpo sanado tomaría parte y sus manos irían a la cintura y nuca de la joven Reina, respectivamente, continuando mientras poco importaba si la sanación había terminado.

Cuando las jóvenes finalmente tomaron conciencia de sus alrededores después de un afectuoso momento romántico se dieron cuenta de que estaban nuevamente en el santuario, recostadas sobre el piso de la sala de entrenamiento. 

—¡Oh! ¡estamos de vuelta! —dijo nerviosamente Elsa.

—Eso parece —dijo Honeymaren, cubierta en lo que parecía ser una leve capa de rocío, levantándose y ayudando a su pareja a hacer lo mismo, para después abrazarla—. Gracias por sanarme, perdón por preocuparte de esa forma, debí ser más cuidadosa —agregó la joven mientras se abrazaban.

—Por favor, que así sea… no sé qué haría si algo te pasa.

—Puedo decir lo mismo por ti —dijo Honeymaren tomando y acariciando las manos de su novia al separarse, para después soltarlas cariñosamente plantando un beso en ambas, lo que hizo que la joven blanca como la nieve se sonrojara.

—Creo que el santuario considero que era momento de que usaras tus poderes curativos en una situación “real” y aprovechó la ocurrencia para forzarlo; no me encanta haber sentido un dolor de esa clase, pero has mejorado increíblemente esa habilidad, y por lograr eso lo haría de nuevo —dijo Honeymaren, cambiando ligeramente el tema, como si fuera para evitarle a Elsa la pena por su sonrojo. 

—Por favor no.

—No te preocupes, no planeo hacerlo a voluntad —dijo Honeymaren tocándose el costado izquierdo, como si se sintiera complacida de que el dolor había desaparecido por completo y al mismo tiempo preocupada por haber sentido algo así.

—Sólo… cuídate por favor —dijo Elsa más calmada.

—Aunque por un beso así podría lastimarme un poco de vez en cuando —agregó la joven morena en tono risueño.

—¡Eres la peor! —dijo Elsa sonriendo y recuperando de nuevo el rubor que apenas iba desvaneciendo de sus mejillas.

Las jóvenes descansaron un poco en la sala hasta que se sintieron frescas para poder adentrarse de nuevo en un combate, después de todo tenían las horas contadas antes de enfrentarse a Null, debían recuperarse pronto, aprender de sus errores y acabar con cualquier obstáculo que se les pusiera enfrente.


	13. Chapter 13

La siguiente bestia que le haría frente a la joven pareja en su entrenamiento las obligaría a desarrollar al máximo su dominio de todos sus sentidos para reconocer su entorno, la posición y ataques de su oponente, trabajando arduamente en disminuir su dependencia de un solo sentido.

—¡Vaya, es bueno estar en un lugar lindo para variar! —dijo Elsa una vez que Honeymaren activó nuevamente el poder del santuario y este las transportó a su nuevo destino de entrenamiento.

La pareja se encontraba en un claro dentro de una gran y tupido bosque, la mayoría de los arboles eran altos, aunque había algunos jóvenes en crecimiento, además de arbustos e incluso algunas flores; el piso se encontraba principalmente cubierto de pasto a excepción de algunos senderos de tierra, y había musgo creciendo sobre algunas rocas y troncos de los árboles. El ambiente se sentía calmado y una suave y halagadora brisa agregaba aún más a esa calma.

—Es lindo, pero no hay que confiarnos, las apariencias pueden ser muy engañosas —dijo Honeymaren.

La pareja avanzó algunos metros a través del bosque, siguiendo cuidadosamente a la par de un sendero de tierra, pero ocultas por si lo que sea que utilizaba ese sendero se encontraba cerca.

—Algo debe de aparecer tarde o temprano, un sendero así se forma por el transit constante que ha tenido el lugar después de todo —dijo Honeymaren, recostándose contra un gran tronco caído que se toparon al avanzar, de forma que si algo pasaba por el sendero no las vería. 

—¿No crees que no es el momento para relajarse? —dijo Elsa, parándose al lado de su pareja. 

—Cada cacería es diferente Snowflake… en esta ocasión el terreno es muy grande y algo peligroso, seguramente está lleno de escondites donde cualquier cosa que el santuario haya preparado para nosotras podría vernos antes que nosotros a ella y atacar, pero esperar en un lugar seguro hasta tener suficiente información nos podría dar la ventaja y el elemento sorpresa —dijo Honeymaren, mientras indicaba con su mano en el pasto el lugar para que Elsa se sentara a su lado; la joven de Arendelle sólo suspiró e hizo lo que su novia Northuldra le indicaba.

—Creo que tiene sentido lo que dices, pero entonces deberíamos estar atentas, no descansando —dijo Elsa mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañera, recargando su espalda contra el tronco.

—Snowflake, a veces es necesario esperar todo un día durante una cacería esperando a que la presa aparezca… intentar mantenerse alerta por completo todo ese tiempo es desgastante y si te cansas puedes cometer errores que revelen tu posición —dijo Honeymaren, mientras se acomodaba recostando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Elsa, descansar es válido, sólo hay que poner un poco de atención extra a cualquier sonido o movimiento que percibamos —agregó la joven Northuldra, a lo que la joven de Arendelle sólo suspiró nuevamente, algo indecisa pero entendiendo que eso es lo que harían, además, no podía moverse de ahí con Honeymaren descansando sobre sus piernas, lo mejor que podía hacer es ser paciente y concentrarse en no ruborizarse.

Algunos momentos en calma pasaron, eventualmente la joven Reina pudo descansar un poco, eso hasta que la señal que esperaban apareció.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Elsa al despertar después de escuchar el sonido de ramas crujiendo.

—Baja la voz —le susurró Honeymaren, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado y cubría su boca con su mano.

—No debí quedarme dormida —dijo Elsa arrepentida.

—No había pasado nada interesante hasta apenas unos minutos —dijo la joven hechicera echando un vistazo por encima del tronco.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Elsa, disponiéndose a ver también por encima del tronco.

—¡No! ¡no veas por encima! Es peligroso —dijo Honeymaren, exaltada pero aún en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Elsa confundida.

—La criatura está lejos, pero no quiero arriesgarte en lo más mínimo, según lo que leí su mirada puede matar al instante —dijo la joven Northuldra, poniendo algo nerviosa a su compañera.

—¿De qué estamos hablando?, ¿Medusa?

—No, pero creo que el nivel de peligro es similar, un basilisco, uno grande, comúnmente los descubren y exterminan cuando son jóvenes, pero este parece ser uno de los raros ejemplares que logró crecer, debe medir aproximadamente veinte metros. Su veneno es mortal, se dice que incluso su aliento lo es, y que su mirada es letal al instante —dijo Honeymaren. 

—Un basilisco… jamás pensé que vería uno de cerca.

—¿No debes verlo recuerdas?

—Tienes razón, perdona, fue solo una forma de decir las cosas, pero sin verlo, ¿cómo vamos a combatirlo? ¿y por qué tu si estás viendo hacia allá y me prohíbes hacerlo? —preguntó la joven Reina, algo desubicada por lo contradictorio de la conducta de su compañera.

—Es algo experimental —dijo Honeymaren, volviendo a sentarse al lado de su pareja—, estoy concentrando casi toda la magia que poseo en mis ojos, intentando a lo mejor de mis habilidades crear un escudo contra la magia del basilisco, pero no es seguro que funcione, además, si nos acercamos sería necesario un escudo para todo nuestro cuerpo, ya que deberíamos estar protegidas no solo de su mirada, sino de su veneno y aliento también, incluso de cualquier secreción que la criatura tenga. Puedo mantener esto por un tiempo, incluso podría hacerlo para las dos, pero; mantenerlo y pelear, eso suena más difícil —agregó Honeymaren, tomando el Ojo de Agamotto con su mano derecha.

—¿Crees que el Ojo pueda ayudarnos?

—La muerte causada por los ojos de la bestia debe ser alguna especie de maldición heredada, algo de origen místico, y de ser así hay pocas cosas que puedan compararse en poder al Ojo de Agamotto, aún más a la versión de nuestro universo… creo que intentarlo será nuestra mejor opción —dijo Honeymaren levantándose y abriendo el Ojo de Agamotto, para después aparecer los anillos de poder en sus antebrazos.

—¿Qué tienes pensado? —preguntó Elsa, poniéndose de pie.

Honeymaren conjuro un símbolo mágico con el hechizo que pensaba les daría protección y después lo hizo levitar rápidamente hacia el pecho de Elsa, desapareciendo al tocarla y dándole un ligero brillo verde por un par de segundos.

—He puesto un hechizo de protección sobre ti, ayudado en gran parte por el poder de la magia blanca de esta reliquia y hare lo mismo conmigo —dijo la joven hechicera mientras replicaba el mismo círculo mágico y después lo atraía para que desapareciera sobre su pecho, dándole a su cuerpo también un ligero brillo verde por unos segundos.

—¿Entonces estamos listas para ir tras la criatura? —preguntó Elsa.

—Aún no —dijo Honeymaren, mientras ahora formaba un gran círculo mágico en el piso sobre el que estaban paradas, con un símbolo complejo en estructura que después pareció duplicarse y una de sus mitades subió verticalmente hasta tener a ambas dentro de una especie de cilindro, luego, ante la señal de Honeymaren, liberaron una gran cantidad de energía al desaparecer, concentrándose esta energía también sobre ambas jóvenes.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Elsa, quien se había limitado a observar sorprendida y orgullosa las grandes habilidades en las artes místicas que su pareja demostraba.

—Eso fue un segundo hechizo para protegernos de aquellas amenazas no místicas, como su veneno, incluso si tiene parte mística el lado físico de un poderoso veneno como cualquier serpiente aún permanece, por lo que la protección será muy necesaria, pero no debemos confiarnos, debemos evitar al máximo entrar en cualquier tipo de contacto con la criatura.

—La protección me parece algo magnifico, gracias Honey, aunque me queda una duda, ¿cómo la venceremos si debemos evitar acercarnos?

—Es algo que tendremos que averiguar, no todas las amenazas pueden enfrentarse a corta distancia, eso… es algo que debemos tener muy presentes —dijo Honeymaren con un tono más serio mientras se tocaba el costado izquierdo.

—Tienes razón Honey —dijo Elsa, abrazando a su novia por detrás—. Lo último que quiero es que estés en peligro —dijo Elsa con una voz reconfortante, mientras descansaba su mentón sobre el hombro la joven de cabello oscuro.

—O yo que tú lo estés —dijo Honeymaren, tomando con las suyas las manos de la joven Reina de la nieve que se encontraban alrededor de su cintura—. Ahora vamos, tenemos otra bestia que derrotar —dijo Honeymaren después de pasar algunos segundos en ese cómodo abrazo.

—Claro —dijo Elsa, y siguió a su pareja hacia el camino de tierra.

—Cuando experimentaba con la magia en mi visión pude ver más lejos de lo que alguna vez pude, el basilisco se encuentra en esta dirección, parece tener una guarida subterránea, muy posiblemente será otro escenario como las cavernas, lo lamentable es que no creo que los corredores sean mucho más gruesos de lo que la criatura necesite para transitar, combatir ahí adentro sería sumamente peligroso, debemos hacerla salir —dijo Honeymaren mientras caminaban.

—Tienes razón… estar en un espacio tan reducido haría casi imposible poder hacerle frente siquiera.

—Así es —dijo Honeymaren deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia Elsa. De aquí en adelante nos falta una tercera parte del camino, te llevaré en los brazos y levitaremos bajo para intentar que no nos oiga o vea, un basilisco es famoso incluso por cazar aves en pleno vuelo, haciéndolas caer con su mirada o escupiendo su veneno.

—Buena idea —dijo Elsa tomando la mano que Honeymaren le ofrecía, y después la tomo en brazos como a una princesa, para después levitar lenta y cautelosamente hacia la entrada a la guarida de la bestia.

—Estamos aquí —susurró Honeymaren, bajando a su pareja tras una gran roca en otro claro del bosque, donde varias docenas de metros a la redonda toda la vegetación se encontraba muerta y el piso tan solo era tierra inerte, marcado con algunos huesos de desafortunadas criaturas que habían sido el alimento del basilisco en el pasado. Justo en el centro de aquel claro se encontraba un gran agujero, sin duda la entrada a la guarida de la criatura. 

—Debemos acercarnos con cuidado —dijo Elsa en voz baja, comenzando a caminar lentamente mientras cuidaba donde ponía sus pies.

—¡No! —respondió Honeymaren en voz baja pero decisiva—, yo entraré para atraer a la bestia, tu espera aquí para tomarla desprevenida cuando la haga salir.

—No me gusta ese plan Honey, no me agrada que me hagas a un lado cuando hay peligro, sé que quieres protegerme, pero estamos en eso juntas —dijo Elsa algo alterada.

—Cariño… —dijo Honeymaren tocando levemente la mejilla de Elsa. 

—¡No!, ¡no usarás tu encanto para zafarte de esta!... quiero ir contigo —dijo Elsa, apartando la mano de su novia.

—Elsa… entiendo que te sientas así… si fuera otra ocasión lo aceptaría, pero esos túneles serán demasiado cortos, de salir mal cualquier cosa nos atraparía a ambas… en esta situación separarse es de verdad la mejor opción —dijo Honeymaren calmadamente, esperando que su novia entendiera.

Al escuchar esas palabras y pensar un poco Elsa solo suspiró, con un aura ligeramente derrotada, habiendo entendido que Honeymaren tenía razón… al menos esa vez.

—Está bien, pero debes prometer que no la enfrentarás ahí abajo, solo la harás salir para que ambas podamos hacerle frente.

—Lo prometo —dijo Honeymaren.

Cuando la mirada de ambas se encontró Elsa puso su mano frente a ella, estirando su dedo meñique, Honeymaren sonrió e hizo lo mismo y las jóvenes cerraron el trato al entrelazarlos, dibujando una cálida sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Ahora ve por ese basilisco, no tardes —dijo Elsa.

—No lo haré —dijo Honeymaren, caminando para rodear la roca hasta que se detuvo al dar unos cuantos pasos más allá de esta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Elsa

—El piso se siente… extraño —dijo Honeymaren, removiendo algo de tierra suelta con sus pies—, no solo las capas exteriores, aparentemente todo de aquí en adelante está impregnado.

—¿De qué?

—Veneno… con el Ojo de Agamotto estamos protegidas contra esto, pero si debe estar constantemente luchando contra el veneno parte de nuestra magia será absorbida en esa labor, disminuyendo nuestra capacidad de combatir —dijo la joven volviendo al lado e Elsa tras la roca—, seguramente incluso el aire debe ser venenoso al estar así de cerca, pero el Ojo nos ha estado protegiendo.

—¿Y cuál sería la solución para poder usar más energía mágica en el ataque?

—Disolver uno de los hechizos, luchar a oscuras, con los ojos vendados para no preocuparnos por su visión letal —dijo la joven Northuldra, decididamente.

—No estoy segura… ¿cómo vamos a verlo?

—¿Recuerdas las clases sobre la percepción mágica?

—Si.

—Bueno, usaremos una pequeña fracción de magia para estar enviando pulsos mágicos a nuestro alrededor, trataremos de ignorar nuestros ojos y concentrarnos en como esa magia viaja, contra que choca, que cosas puede penetrar y al percibir como esa magia interactúa con el entorno podremos “ver” en cierta forma.

—Creo que podría funcionar no hay mejor momento para probarlo que ahora, supongo… —dijo Elsa algo dudosa.

Ante esa respuesta Honeymaren proyecto nuevamente el círculo del hechizo contra la visión letal del basilisco y después lo disolvió, terminando su efecto. 

—Está hecho, nuestro hechizo protector contra la mirada del basilisco ha sido disuelto —dijo Honeymaren mientras tomaba un par de las bandas de tela que llevaba amarradas a su antebrazo y le daba una a Elsa.

—Cúbrete los ojos con esto, están reforzadas con magia, no deberían permitir que tus ojos vean más allá de ellas —agregó la joven Northuldra, haciendo un rápido movimiento de mano sobre ambas bandas, como activando en ellas la función que quería desarrollaran.

—Está bien —dijo Elsa tomando una de las bandas de tela y ajustándola alrededor de su cabeza para cubrirse los ojos, acto seguido Honeymaren cubrió los suyos también.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Honeymaren tomando la mano de Elsa. Quizá la pareja no podía ver nada, pero el familiar toque de su compañera era suficiente para hacerles sentir que estaban seguras, hacerles sentir que estaban en casa.

—Gracias Honey, supongo que, ¿nos alejaremos un poco para practicar?, no quisiera pasar por terreno abierto y que nos vea el basilisco.

Ante eso la capa comenzó a moverse, como haciendo señas que explicaban su plan.

—Hey, eso no sería mala idea —dijo Honeymaren.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿qué te ha dicho?

—Bueno, puede llevarnos de vuelta al bosque, a una distancia segura, me ayudará a bajarte en un punto y después me llevará a mí a otro, mientras nosotras practicamos al encontrarnos y distinguir nuestro entorno ella vigilará los alrededores desde el aire, para asegurar que no haya peligro cerca.

—Me parece excelente —dijo Elsa, y después Honeymaren se acercó a ella, la tomó en brazos y la capa emprendió vuelo.


	14. Chapter 14

Después de un par de minutos de vuelo la capa descendió para dejar a la joven Reina en un punto del bosque y permitirle comenzar su entrenamiento.

—¿Estás segura de que estamos fuera de peligro aquí? —preguntó Elsa.

—Aun sin ver puedo decirte que no percibo alguna presencia mágica cerca, además, confío en que la Capa de Levitación mantendrá una responsable vigilancia... no te preocupes Snowflake, si percibo cualquier cosa sospechosa estaré a tu lado cuanto antes —dijo Honeymaren, acariciando la mano de su pareja

—Gracias Honey... puedes contar con que haré lo mismo por ti —dijo Elsa, acariciando también la mano de su amada.

Después de dar un poco de tiempo para que las jóvenes tomaran la separación a ciegas con calma la capa emprendió vuelo nuevamente, esta vez para dejar a Honeymaren en el punto desde el que partiría para ese ejercicio.

—Gracias —dijo Honeymaren una vez que sus pies tocaron el pasto del bosque—, mantente alerta para prevenirnos de cualquier peligro, y si el riesgo es inminente toma a Elsa y llévala a un lugar seguro antes de buscarme —agregó la joven de tez morena.

Ante aquellas palabras la capa se movió agitada, mostrando desacuerdo con la indicación de la joven hechicera, que al sentir el conflicto de su aliada se separó de ella, volviéndose después para tenerla de frente.

—Sé que te preocupas por mí, y lo agradezco, pero debes entender que estoy en la misma situación, me preocupo por Elsa, ella es… muy importante para mí; de nada servirá estar segura si lo único que puedo hacer es preocuparme por ella, si puedo contar con que tú te encargarás de su seguridad podré concentrarme en defenderme, sabes que con el Ojo de Agamotto mis posibilidades de soportar más tiempo sola son mayores —dijo la joven, segura de sus palabras.

La capa se movió ligeramente de un lado a otro al escuchar la explicación de aquella a quien había decidido servir, como si estuviera considerando su propuesta; poco menos de un minuto después se detuvo, asintió, dando una sensación que lo hacía a regañadientes, y comenzó a volar, manteniendo la altura necesaria para la vigilancia que habían acordado.

—Bueno, llegó el momento —dijo Honeymaren, preparándose mental y físicamente para concentrarse en sus sentidos restantes e intentando no permitir que la preocupación por su pareja la distrajera.

—Puedo hacerlo, debo dominar esto —dijo Elsa, mientras se concentraba para usar su magia de forma adecuada.

Ambas jóvenes comenzaron a proyectar su magia a su alrededor para poder sentir a través de ella; los árboles contra los que la energía mágica que desplegaban por sus manos chocaba, las pequeñas rocas con las que la magia transmitida por sus pies a la tierra se topaba, y todo aquello que se encontrara en el aire en el momento, todo su entorno era perceptible para ellas, tal como si miraran.

—Hasta ahora todo bien —dijo Elsa al lograr percibir bien su entorno por medio de las ondas mágicas, y después comenzó a avanzar—. ¡Oh! exclamo la joven al sentir una gélida capa bajo sus pies después de dar un par de pasos, después levanto ligeramente las bandas frente a uno de sus ojos y pudo observar como a varios metros a la redonda todo estaba cubierto en una ligera capa de hielo—. Eso no está bien, debo concentrarme en solo proyectar energía mágica no mi magia también —agregó la joven para sí, cubriéndose de nuevo el ojo que se había destapado y después dando unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante hasta que sintió tierra nuevamente.

Por su parte la joven Northuldra había comenzado como esperaba, consciente de su entorno casi como si lo viera a través de sus ojos, sin embargo, hay algo que le consternaba, por poco más de un segundo entre cada onda mágica estaba ciega, podría parecer poco, pero en una batalla ese segundo podría significarlo todo, por lo que debía encontrar la forma de aumentar la frecuencia de la magia que proyectaba a su alrededor.

—Me siento cómoda a este nivel, pero debo mejorar, ese pequeño lapso podría hacer la diferencia —dijo Honeymaren, sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre el piso para concentrarse en su magia y en la forma en la que la estaba utilizando. —Esto servirá —dijo después, al tomar algunas pequeñas piedras que percibía a su alrededor.

Como parte de su entrenamiento la joven lanzó una pequeña roca al aire verticalmente y se concentró lo mejor que pudo en detectar que tanto de su movimiento podía percibir entre cada onda mágica que proyectaba, y de cuanto de la trayectoria de la roca se perdía durante el lapso entre cada onda.

—¡Rayos! —eso es casi la mitad, no puedo permitirme esto —exclamó alterada la joven al darse cuenta de que solo pudo observar la posición de la roca en el aire tres veces antes de que cayera, un número peligrosamente bajo si se hablara de seguir un objeto cuyo objetivo es herirla.

Después de esa acción la joven concentró gran cantidad de energía mágica en su cuerpo y comenzó a proyectarla en lapsos más cercanos de forma que pudiera mantener el control y no cansarse o dejar que la magia se le escapara demasiado rápido, una vez que se sintió lista siguió lanzando y recuperando piedras por algunos minutos, poniendo gran atención a cuanto de su trayectoria podía percibir.

—Bien! —dijo la joven una vez que se sintió satisfecha con el resultado, después, como un último ejercicio que se le ocurrió reunió tantas pequeñas rocas como pudo y las lanzo hacia el aire por encima de ella —aquí vamos.

En lo que sería la prueba de fuego la joven hechicera lanzo pulsos mágicos constantemente de forma que podía percibir con claridad la gran cantidad de rocas que había en el aire y como comenzaban a caer hacia ella, y en un acto de gran coordinación y movimiento de pies comenzó a evadirlas, procurando evitar a toda costa que alguna la tocara, utilizando incluso su poder mágico cuando sentía que alguna sería imposible de evadir en su posición. El ejercicio, que la joven repitió algunas veces, transcurrió siempre sin que alguna de las piedras la tocara, mostrando que finalmente había encontrado el equilibrio perfecto para reemplazar su visión natural con pulsos mágicos.

—Perfecto! Ahora debo encontrar a Elsa —dijo satisfecha Honeymaren, acelerando el paso para reunirse con su compañera.

La joven Reina de la nieve había perfeccionado, después de algunos intentos, el separar su energía mágica de su poder mágico en sí, evitando ya el congelar todo a su alrededor cuando proyectaba las ondas de magia para percibirlo; después de eso cubrió gran terreno, percibiendo su entorno por la magia y sintiéndolo a través de sus sentidos restantes; el pasto bajo sus pies, el viento contra su rostro, los olores de la madera, el agua y las flores, los sonidos de las aves, las hojas de los árboles al ser acariciadas por una suave brisa, el melodioso fluir de un riachuelo en su camino al estanque, todos los pequeños detalles eran tan claros para ella, de forma que comenzó a pensar que ser el quinto espíritu le había dado una mayor conexión a los elementos de lo que creía, ignorada antes quizá, por basarse más que nada en lo que veían sus ojos y no en aquello que podía sentir de su alrededor.

La pareja había pasado un poco más de un par de horas separada y con los ojos vendados cuando simultáneamente sintieron en su pecho la indudable esencia de la energía espiritual de su amada.

—¡Elsa! —gritó la joven hechicera.

—¡Honey! —respondió la joven Reina de la Nieve.

Ambas corrieron para encontrarse y pronto se vieron envueltas en los brazos de la otra, en un abrazo tierno y liberador, en el que al sentir finalmente el cuerpo de su novia junto al suyo ambas podían permitir que se desvaneciera la constante preocupación por el bienestar de la otra.

—¿Podemos quitarnos ya esto de los ojos? —preguntó Elsa al oído se aquella a quien pertenecía su corazón.

—Claro, muero de ganas por ver de nuevo tu lindo rostro —respondió Honeymaren, permitiendo salir tan solo un leve pensamiento de tantos que tenía hacia aquella por quien daría todo.

La pareja rompió su dulce abrazo y se descubrió los ojos, tomando unos segundos para acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz y después reconociendo antes que cualquier cosa las lindas facciones del rostro que querían seguir viendo al despertar cada mañana por el resto de sus vidas.

—Jamás me voy a cansar de verte sonrojada —dijo Honeymaren con una sonrisa provocativa.

—Y yo jamás me cansare de ver lo que insinúas con tus ojos cuando me miras así —respondió Elsa provocativamente, con un gesto y voz que lograron que Honeymaren se ruborizara poderosamente.

—No se suponía que me devolvieras así —dijo Honeymaren nerviosa, dando un empujón leve al brazo de su amada, quien solo se reía al ver la reacción que le había causado—, ¡no te rías! —dijo Honeymaren riendo, contagiada por su pareja.

Ambas jóvenes comenzaron a juguetear riendo y empujándose hasta que tomadas por los brazos cayeron juntas sobre el pasto, terminando la joven morena encima de aquella con tez blanca. Por un momento ambas se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose, permitiéndose perderse en los ojos de la otra; hasta que fueron distraídas por su aliada compuesta de tela encantada, que percatándose de su encuentro había bajado para reunirse con ellas de nuevo.

—¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No interrumpes nada! —dijo aceleradamente Honeymaren quitándose velozmente de encima para recostarse al lado de Elsa—, sólo estamos algo cansadas y decidimos recostarnos un poco.

—Así es, enfrentarse al basilisco será complicado, lo mejor es descansar y llegar en tan buena condición como se pueda —agregó nerviosamente Elsa.

Era claro que la Capa de Levitación no les había creído, las jóvenes podían percibirlo, pero todas las partes decidieron fingir que nada había ocurrido para seguir con la misión de entrenamiento de la forma más fluida posible, la pareja se levantó, la capa volvió a la espalda de Honeymaren y después comenzaron su camino hacia la guarida del mítico Rey de las serpientes. Una vez que llegaron tras la roca con la que se habían ocultado la primera vez ahí fue momento para que repasaran su estrategia.

—El plan sigue como la primera vez, yo entraré, lo haré salir y mientras solo me tiene a mi como objetivo tu usarás el factor sorpresa para atacarlo también —dijo Honeymaren.

—Entiendo, sigue sin gustarme mucho ese plan, pero lo acepto, solo ten cuidado —dijo Elsa.

—Lo haré, el hechizo debería protegernos contra el veneno, sólo debemos vendarnos nuevamente los ojos para evitar la mirada, aun así hay que evitar tener contacto directo con el veneno tanto como sea posible, de tener que repeler una gran cantidad o una muy concentrada el hechizo absorberá gran parte de nuestro poder mágico, debilitándonos, y muy posiblemente limitando también nuestra capacidad de percibir el entorno —dijo la joven hechicera, con sus bandas de tela en la mano, viendo una última vez a los ojos de su novia antes de cubrir los suyos.

—También seré cuidadosa Honey —dijo Elsa, sonriéndole, sabiendo que, aunque intentara mostrarse lo más preparada y seria posible Honeymaren estaría preocupada por ella.

Las jóvenes se sonrieron, asintieron dándose la señal para vendarse los ojos y luego procedieron a hacerlo.

—Voy a entrar —dijo Honeymaren, levantándose decididamente.

—Estaré esperando —dijo Elsa haciendo lo mismo.

Ambas habían logrado a su modo una gran capacidad para obtener una clara visión de todo lo que las rodeaba por medio de la magia, se tomaron de las manos, consiguiendo una mayor calma al sentir su mano contra la de su amada y al darse la señal de que estaban listas para separarse sintieron algo inesperado.

—¿Eso fue lo que creo? —dijo Elsa.

—Así es, está por salir —dijo Honeymaren.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Nos habrá detectado?

—Lo dudo, creo que saldrá para cazar, lo que significa que será más agresivo, tendremos que ser más cuidadosas desde el principio.

—Entendido.

—Snowflake, cambio de plan, cuando el basilisco esté fuera volaré rápidamente hacia el otro extremo de este claro, convirtiéndome en su objetivo, eso te dará tu apertura para atacarlo desprevenidamente.

—¡Hecho! —dijo Elsa asintiendo.

Unos segundos después las dos pudieron percibir como la gran bestia salía de su guarida, y al estar con medio cuerpo de fuera se erguía por los aires, como si estuviera observando detenidamente sus alrededores. La pareja se preguntaba si sería que las había detectado, pero incluso de haberlo hecho, poco cambiaria eso el plan, ya que con la velocidad de la capa Honeymaren llamaría fácilmente su atención al principio, desviándola de Elsa.

El basilisco siguió avanzando hasta salir completamente de su guarida en la tierra y después comenzó a avanzar lentamente con la cabeza erguida y la parte frontal del cuerpo encorvada; estaba en posición de ataque, claramente había detectado algo extraño, la única duda era que tan consciente era en verdad de su presencia.

—¡Iré por el! —dijo Honeymaren, preparándose para salir del escondite, Elsa asintió, segura del plan y después la joven Northuldra actuó tan rápido como le era posible.

La capa y Honeymaren hicieron su mayor esfuerzo y pasaron velozmente al lado de la criatura, logrando asestarle varios proyectiles mágicos que la hicieron exaltarse por el dolor, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando encontrar a su presa. Al ver esto Honeymaren se quedó estática en el aire, del lado contrario a donde se encontraba Elsa, y conjuró un gran rayo sobre cuerpo del animal, que le causó movimientos musculares erráticos y furiosos siseos, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad lanzó veneno en dirección de Honeymaren, quien conjuro un escudo contra el que este chocó sin producir peligro alguno. La gran serpiente, otra vez dueña de si se abalanzó rápidamente en dirección de Honeymaren, y acomodando en un parpadeo su cuerpo en forma de “s” se abalanzo con una acción de resorte levantando gran parte de su cuerpo por los aires, Honeymaren evadió le cabeza de la criatura y después dibujo con energía mágica un largo símbolo en el cuerpo de la misma que aún seguía pasando por su lado debido a la inercia, una vez que el Basilisco cayó al piso y se disponía a atacar nuevamente la joven hechicera creo un círculo mágico con sus manos, y al interactuar con él la gran marca que dejo en parte del cuerpo de la serpiente tomó un brillo naranja, segundos después, cuando la joven hizo implosionar el sello mágico que tenía frente a ella, la marca estalló violentamente, haciendo gran daño a la bestia y dejando gran parte de su capa exterior chamuscada.

—No subestimes el poder de una hechicera —dijo Honeymaren al ver que la criatura enfurecida parecía dudar sobre su siguiente estrategia para atacar a su presa, dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba en medio de una cacería cualquiera.

En un movimiento repentino el basilisco lanzó veneno nuevamente hacia la joven hechicera y cuando esta se cubrió con su escudo mágico contra el proyectil venenoso arremetió de nuevo lanzando su cuerpo al aire gracias a su tremenda fuerza muscular, chocando contra el escudo de la joven y empujándola varios metros por el aire al tomarla ligeramente desprevenida, pero no tanto como para permitir que su escudo se rompiera.

—Aquí voy pensó Elsa, cuando al haberse escabullido tras la criatura, que se encontraba completamente concentrada en Honeymaren, creó una gran ventisca, que cubrió el sol y disminuiría en gran forma la capacidad de ver de la criatura, así como su habilidad de percibir el calor de sus cuerpos.

—¡Gran movimiento! —dijo la joven Northuldra, aterrizando al lado de Elsa a las afueras de la ventisca.

—Gracias —dijo Elsa concentrada en la situación que tenían enfrente—, ¿tienes un plan para lo qué sigue?

—¡Claro!

—¡Dímelo todo!

Las jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo rápidamente antes de que el basilisco encontrara una forma de dejar la ventisca y después no tardaron en poner su plan en acción.

Honeymaren volvió a la ventisca y provocó repetidamente a la serpiente con descargas de energía, guiándola hacia donde quería incluso en medio de la confusión de la ventisca. Conforme más avanzaban la ventisca disminuía gradualmente, hasta que llegó el momento en que la criatura pudo ver a Honeymaren en el piso, con una pierna aparentemente atorada en un gran bloque de hielo y luchando desesperadamente por liberarse. El rey de las serpientes no pensó dos veces en aprovechar la oportunidad de acabar con su presa de una vez por todas y se abalanzó usando todo el impulso que le podía dar su cuerpo.

Honeymaren espero inmóvil hasta el último instante posible, cuando pudo distinguir claramente las hileras de dientes y los afilados colmillos en el hocico de la criatura, fue ahí cuando el hielo desapareció y la joven, con ayuda de la capa, alzó vuelo tan velozmente como les fue posible. La gran serpiente, incapaz de detener su impulso se encontró cayendo sorpresivamente al intentar aterrizar más allá de donde estaba su presa, solo para caer en la trampa de las jóvenes y haberse lanzado a toda marcha contra un precipicio cuya presencia había sido ocultada por la ventisca.

Después de algunos segundos un gran estruendo marcó el momento en que la bestia tocó el fondo, impactando duramente contra irregulares rocas del terreno.

—Excelente actuación —dijo Elsa, apareciendo tras Honeymaren, quien, tras ver que el plan había funcionado, fue a pararse al borde del abismo.

—Gracias... aunque me preocupa lo fácil que alguna de nosotros podría haber caído también por algún truco así —respondió la joven, quitándose las bandas de los ojos.

—Si... tienes razón —dijo Elsa, haciendo lo mismo.

—Quizá no debamos hacerlo de forma tan consistente como ahora, pero en cualquier campo de batalla desconocido hay que darnos una idea del terreno próximo utilizando nuestra magia al igual que nuestros ojos, tanto esta como muchas otras trampas podrían ser fatales si nos toman desprevenidas —dijo Honeymaren, aun viendo al abismo pensativa

—No te preocupes Honey, lo haré, y prométeme hacerlo tú por igual, ¿está bien? —dijo Elsa tomando el mentón de su novia y dirigiendo su rostro delicadamente hacia el suyo, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, sacándola del trance en que se encontraba.

—Lo haré —dijo Honeymaren sonriente.

Poco después sus alrededores comenzaron a desvanecerse mientras la joven pareja volvía a la sala de entrenamiento.


	15. Chapter 15

Una vez de vuelta en el santuario la luz del atardecer bañaba ya el lugar y las jóvenes decidieron continuar rápidamente para no perder la inercia que llevaban, ya que ya habían descansado durante el último escenario.

Poco después de que Honeymaren activara nuevamente la sala de entrenamiento las jóvenes pudieron sentir como el agua surgía bajo sus pies.

Dame tu mano, el agua puede ser peligrosa si no sabemos a dónde vamos a aparecer —grito Honeymaren, Elsa entrelazó sus manos con las de la joven hechicera y después de un gran destello ambas se encontraron en medio de una violenta tormenta en una noche oscura.

—¡Es un navío! —gritó Elsa soltando una mano de Honeymaren para sujetarse de los cabos amarrados alrededor del mástil de la embarcación en la que habían aparecido, esperando no caer y ser arrastrada por la resbaladiza cubierta que parecía ser bañada constantemente por las olas.

—¡Nunca he estado en uno! —gritó Honeymaren, sujetándose fuertemente de la mano de Elsa, y también de los cabos del mástil principal con su mano libre.

De pronto una gran ola golpeó fuertemente a babor de la nave, lanzando a las jóvenes contra la borda contraria.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Elsa, sobándose el costado con el que impacto contra la madera solida del barco y asegurándose de mantener a su compañera cerca.

—Sí, no te preocupes —dijo Honeymaren haciendo lo mismo.

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban ahora empapadas y ligeramente adoloridas, debían tomar control del navío rápidamente o estarían en problemas.

Elsa dirigió su mirada hacia la popa y pudo distinguir el timón girando erráticamente conforme el viento y el movimiento del agua lo llevaban.

—¡Debemos controlar el barco! —dijo Elsa, resuelta a tomar acción cuanto antes, y al aprovechar un pequeño espacio en el que la cubierta se mantuvo equilibrada corrió hacia las escaleras del alcázar.

—¡Elsa cuidado! —grito Honeymaren cuando Elsa estaba por subir las escaleras y una gran ola meció bruscamente el navío de nuevo, por suerte la advertencia funcionó y la joven Reina se sujetó fuertemente del barandal de las escaleras.

Honeymaren se levantó dificultosamente y después conjuro un hechizo para mejorar el agarre que tenía con sus extremidades, rodeando manos y pies con un fuerte brillo naranja que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, y así, paso a paso, para evitar que la fuerza del tambaleo la hiciera perder el equilibrio y caer, avanzó hacia donde se encontraba su pareja, aún sujeta de las escaleras ya que el movimiento peligrosamente errático del navío no había dado tregua.

—Vamos, yo no tengo idea de cómo hacer esto —dijo Honeymaren sonriendo, incluso en medios del caos, mientras se paraba en las escaleras al lado de su amada.

La pareja se dio la mano y ambas subieron lentamente por las escaleras mientras el barco parecía poderse hundir en cualquier momento, las velas que se encontraban desplegadas se llenaban de aire a momentos para detenerse en seco a otros, empeorando el brusco movimiento de la embarcación.

—¡Ahí!, ¡Vamos al timón! —dijo Elsa jalando a su compañera por el alcázar cuando el piso pareció mantenerse estable por un momento y antes de dar tiempo a otra sorpresa llegó a la rueda del timón y lo tomó con firmeza, manteniéndolo estable.

—¡Está funcionado! —dijo Honeymaren, a la espalda de su novia, viendo como la dirección del barco se estabilizaba.

—¡Así es! —dijo Elsa felizmente, disfrutando su momentánea victoria, aunque el mar amenazaba con no permitirle disfrutarla mucho tiempo.

Poco después de que Elsa tomara el timón grandes olas comenzaron a chocar contra el barco nuevamente, mientras aquellas por las que surcaba lo levantaban y bajaban en un veloz vaivén que comenzaba a marear a la joven Northuldra.

—No me siento muy bien —dijo Honeymaren, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas y sosteniéndose firmemente de una pierna de Elsa, mientras ella seguía maniobrando firmemente el timón.

—No te preocupes cariño, nunca habías abordado un barco antes, el mareo por el mar es normal incluso en aguas relativamente estables, solo resiste, intentaré buscar aguas más calmadas —dijo Elsa, soltando el timón con una mano para acariciar un poco el rostro de Honeymaren y luego devolverla a la tarea que tenía enfrente.

«Es tan dulce al preocuparse así por mi incluso en medio de todo esto», —pensaba Honeymaren sostenida de su novia mientras la veía batallar contra el mar con ojos llenos de ternura—, «no puedo dejar que haga todo sola, debo ayudar», pensó la joven hechicera, sintiendo un vivaz impulso para retomar el control de sí misma.

Honeymaren se levantó firmemente y después conjuro sobre sí algunos hechizos para procurar contrarrestar el mareo y las náuseas, que la dejaron sintiéndose un poco más pesada y entumecida, pero definitivamente mejor.

—¡Honey! no tienes por qué —comenzó a decir Elsa, preocupada porque su novia se esforzara de más.

—No te preocupes Snowflake, necesito hacer esto, interrumpió Honeymaren, y después tomó el timón junto a su novia, proyectando magia sobre él y poco a poco haciendo que su magia se esparciera por el barco mientras intentaban mantenerlo estable.

—¡Está funcionando! —gritó Elsa emocionada.

—¡Así es! —respondió Honeymaren, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por algunos minutos las jóvenes mantuvieron su posición, concentradas solamente en chocar de frente con la próxima gran ola, intentando evitar al máximo un impacto que las desestabilizara. La pareja logró pasar sin problemas varias oleadas de gran fuerza hasta que un nuevo reto se presentó sorpresivamente.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —preguntó Honeymaren.

—¿También lo sentiste? —preguntó Elsa, y mientras tomaban tiempo para reaccionar la nave comenzó a inclinarse hacia la izquierda, atraída por una fuerza que no podían percibir.

—¡Es inútil, no podemos resistirnos! —dijo Elsa ante los estruendos de la tormenta mientras ambas jóvenes intentaban arduamente dar vuelta a la nave.

—¡Dame un momento, me elevaré para ver si puedo encontrar lo que está causando esto! —dijo Honeymaren, soltando el timón y preparándose para salir volando del barco.

—¡No, espera! —dijo Elsa tomándola por la muñeca—, el aire está demasiado agitado, puede ser peligroso —añadió Elsa, viendo al rostro de su joven compañera con una mirada claramente preocupada.

—¡No tienes por qué preocuparte, la capa y yo poseemos gran fuerza juntas! —dijo Honeymaren mostrando el bíceps de su brazo libre mientras la capa simulaba dos brazos arqueados con sus extremos y los rayos y truenos se hacían presentes a su alrededor.

—Está bien —dijo Elsa, después de dejar salir una pequeña risa con un toque de preocupación que ambas le causaron.

La pareja intercambió una mirada de confianza y seguridad y después Honeymaren se elevó velozmente, para después dirigirse hacia donde la tormenta parecía estarlos llevando.

Después de unos segundos la joven se dio cuenta de la indudable causa de su problema, un enorme remolino que atraía poderosamente enormes cantidades de agua hacia el abismo que era su centro.

—No hay forma de que nuestra nave sobreviva eso —dijo Honeymaren para sí.

Al escuchar esas palabras la capa hico un gesto de negación con uno de sus extremos, apoyando lo que había mencionado la joven.

—Debemos volver con Elsa cuanto antes, buscar la forma de librarnos de su atracción y alejarnos.

La capa asintió y ambas hicieron un esfuerzo para volar lo más rápido posible de vuelta a su embarcación.

—¡Remolino!, ¡Hay un gran remolino más adelante! —gritó Honeymaren mientras descendía nuevamente en el navío, al lado de su pareja

—¡Oh no!, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé —dijo Elsa preocupada, aun intentando que la nave se resistiera a la atracción del remolino.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, si tienes alguna idea haré lo mejor que pueda para apoyarte —dijo Honeymaren.

—¡Toma el timón, mantenlo firme, ahora vuelvo! —dijo rápidamente Elsa, con una mirada que su novia fácilmente interpretó al ver que era el gesto que hacia cuando le había llegado repentinamente alguna gran idea.

—¡Claro! —respondió la joven, tomando el mando con firmeza y en ese momento Elsa se dirigió a las escaleras para descender a cubierta.

La joven Reina de la Nieve no tenía una amplia experiencia en navíos, pero contaba con múltiples recuerdos de los viajes que había hecho en el de sus padres cuando era una niña y entre aquellas memorias se encontraban algunas pistas sobre cómo funcionaban algunas cosas en la embarcación.

Una vez en el castillo de proa Elsa encontró lo que buscaba, las anclas, recordó la forma en que los marineros solían soltarlas y se apresuró a liberarlas de la forma más sincronizada posible, esperando que cayeran y se sujetaran del fondo de forma relativamente uniforme.

Algunos segundos después ambas anclas se sujetaron al fondo y el navío vio una brusca disminución en la velocidad que casi hizo que la joven Reina perdiera el equilibrio, evitando caer sujetándose de uno de los cabos que iban sujetos el bauprés.

—¡Elsa, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó Honeymaren recuperando su postura después del gran tirón que dio la embarcación.

—¡Si! —dijo Elsa incorporándose—, ¡¿y tú?!

—¡Estoy bien!… ¡¿es normal que eso haya pasado?!

—Sí, las anclas evitarán que el barco siga avanzando, al sujetarse nos detuvieron bruscamente —dijo Elsa mientras caminaba de nuevo por la cubierta hacia Honeymaren.

—El remolino… ¿crees que podamos congelarlo? —preguntó la joven Northuldra una vez que la joven de Arendelle estuvo nuevamente a su lado.

—No lo sé… nunca he podido congelar gran parte del océano, su movimiento evita que el hielo siga avanzando antes de romperse… un torbellino tiene una gran fuerza de movimiento… sería muy difícil —dijo Elsa pensativa.

—¿Y si se congelara tan rápidamente que el movimiento no fuera un problema? —preguntó Honeymaren, soltando el timón y concentrándose en el problema que tenían a la mano al ver que el navío se mantenía en posición.

—¡Eso podría funcionar!... tienes una idea en mente ¿no es así?

—Más de una… —dijo Honeymaren, poniendo su mano sobre el Ojo de Agamotto, fue ahí que Elsa creyó entender lo que su novia tenía en mente.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Elsa sorprendida cuando Honeymaren la tomó en brazos y la llevó rápidamente por los aires.

—Te explicaré en el camino —dijo decididamente la joven hechicera.

—Ese es el remolino... parece más grande que la última vez —dijo Honeymaren, levitando con su novia en brazos sobre aquel poderoso fenómeno natural.

—Su propia fuerza debe estarle generando impulso... esto no será fácil —dijo Elsa, después de eso la joven hechicera conjuró un círculo mágico bajo ellas que usaría como plataforma, descendiendo sobre él y bajando a pareja a su lado.

—Creo que puedo mejorar nuestras posibilidades —dijo Honeymaren, abriendo el Ojo de Agamotto y cerrando sobre sus antebrazos los anillos mágicos del tiempo y la magia blanca.

La joven hechicera estaba segura de lo que haría y procedió a extender su mano sobre el enorme remolino transmitiendo rápidamente el poder del Ojo hacia él y en cuestión de segundos deteniéndolo por completo, tal como todo a su alrededor.

—¡Esto es increíble! —dijo Elsa, emocionada al ver que incluso las gotas de lluvia se habían paralizado donde estaba, mientras Honeymaren bajaba sus manos con un gesto e satisfacción.

La joven Reina de la Nieve no tardó en crear una gran escalera hasta la superficie del agua y una vez lista tomó de la mano a la joven hechicera, llevándola con ella hacia el estático mar.

—Es sorprendente —dijo Elsa al borde de su escalera de hielo, justo al ras del agua que hasta hace poco se agitaba poderosamente.

—Gracias, tan solo espero que haya sido la decisión correcta y no alguna especie de trampa de mi parte —dijo Honeymaren.

—No creo que lo sea, estás fortaleciendo tus poderes y eso es el objetivo de nuestro entrenamiento —dijo Elsa acariciando la mano de la joven de manera reconfortante, causando en ella una sonrisa que devolvió con cariño.

Al sentirse lista la joven Reina de la Nieve volvió su mirada hacia el agua y dio un cauteloso paso hacia ella, cuando la punta de su pie tocó delicadamente la superficie esta se congeló casi de inmediato varios metros alrededor, dándole una superficie sólida y gruesa sobre la cual pararse.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Elsa jalando a Honeymaren cuando pudo sentir que el hielo era seguro, y así un gran camino de hielo fue surgiendo para dar paso a las chicas que avanzaban sin demora hacia el centro de aquel enorme torbellino que habría sido la pesadilla de cualquier marinero que se lo hubiera encontrado y que estaba por ser domado fácilmente por los poderes y determinación de la joven pareja trabajando en conjunto. 

No tomó mucho tiempo para que las jóvenes se encontraran paradas al borde del gran remolino, Elsa se encontraba emocionada por lo que ambas estaban logrando hacer juntas, Honeymaren por su parte, estaba un poco más distraída.

—Es increíble, ¿no es así? Lo hicimos, llegamos hasta aquí como si hubiera sido una caminata más por el bosque —dijo Elsa, inclinándose ligeramente para ver más allá del borde del abismo que el remolino formaba, sin embargo, sus palabras no recibieron una respuesta—. ¿Honey? —dijo Elsa más seria volteando al ver a su novia que aún mantenía sujeta de la mano y que parecía tener la mirada fija sobre ella.

—Lo lamento —dijo Honeymaren, repentinamente, como si rompiera el trance en que se encontraba—, te he visto tantas hacer cosas como estas y aun así no dejas de impresionarme —añadió la joven apenada.

—Honey —dijo Elsa cariñosamente removiendo algunos mechones de cabello de la frente de la joven Northuldra—, eres tú quien me ha sorprendido, todo esto es gracias a ti, incluso el encontrarnos aquí ahora es gracias a tu magia —agregó Elsa, y después le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su compañera—. Ahora vamos, justo como lo hicimos en Creta —añadió la joven Reina soltando la mano de Honeymaren y luego dirigiéndola al hondo abismo que formaba el torbellino.

Honeymaren procuro ocultar su rubor y accedió vigorosamente.

—¡Claro! —dijo la joven hechicera ajustando sus manos y conjurando un gran círculo mágico sobre el centro del remolino, una vez terminado Elsa procedió velozmente a proyectar una gran cantidad de su poder a través del círculo mágico que lo amplificaría, congelando el remolino hasta su punto más bajo.

—¡Lo hicimos! —dijo Elsa emocionada.

—¡Si!, ¡Eso debería ser suficiente! Volvamos al barco para disolver el poder del Ojo y volver el tiempo a la normalidad —dijo Honeymaren.

—La última en llegar le debe un masaje a la otra! —dijo Elsa riendo y comenzando a correr sin dar tiempo a Honeymaren de reaccionar.

—Eres la peor! —dijo Honeymaren, comenzando a correr velozmente tras ella.

Minutos después Elsa fue la primera en poner pie sobre el navío, después de la práctica se había vuelto una experta moviéndose sobre el hielo y creando sus propios caminos con este. La verdad es que Honeymaren y la capa podían haber ganado, pero la joven hechicera no lo quería así.

—Hay que seguirla de cerca, pero dejarla creer que no podemos alcanzarla —dijo en voz baja Honeymaren a la Capa de Levitación mientras corría.

La antigua reliquia con personalidad hizo algunos gestos, como reclamando o preguntándole algo.

—Sí, ¡quiero perder ¿está bien?! —respondió la joven ligeramente exasperada—, esa apuesta será una perfecta excusa alguna vez… —agregó la joven en voz más baja.

Ante aquellas palabras de Honeymaren la Capa solo gesticulo más.

—¡No te burles, concéntrate!

Y fue así que la ambas trabajaron en equipo para hacer creer a Elsa que ganó por una mínima diferencia, las jóvenes rieron por lo parejo del resultado una vez en el navío y juntas levaron anclas para después disolver el hechizo del Ojo de Agamotto.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Honeymaren mientras cerraba la antigua reliquia y en cuanto la influencia de su poder se desvaneció la nave comenzó a moverse rápidamente.

—¡La tormenta sigue, pero ya no siento que algo nos esté atrayendo! —dijo Elsa mientras estaba al timón.

—El mar parece un poco más calmado —dijo Honeymaren al asomarse por la borda y ver que las olas eran menos agresivas que antes.

—El remolino influía con fuerza en su alrededor, detenerlo tan drásticamente debió influir en las aguas deteniéndolas un poco también —dijo Elsa mientas Honeymaren subía por las escaleras del alcázar a su lado.

—Esperemos que la calma dure —dijo Honeymaren al pararse al lado de su novia y crear un escudo mágico por sobre ellas, evitando que más agua las empapara, justo después Elsa uso sus poderes para eliminar el agua que ya tenían encima, secando su ropas y cabello.

—Gracias —dijo la joven Northuldra, mientras abrazaba por detrás a su pareja que maniobraba el timón.

—Gracias a ti —dijo Elsa, frotando su mejilla contra la de su novia que ahora descansaba su mentón sobre su hombro derecho.

Conforme el tiempo pasó la tormenta se calmó un poco más, los rayos desaparecieron y terminó siendo en forma tan solo una lluvia fuerte. Las jóvenes, al no tener una pista de hacia donde debían ir, solo siguieron navegando en el mismo curso que la nave tenía cuando aparecieron en ella, esperando que alguna señal de lo que debían hacer ahora surgiera.


	16. Chapter 16

El tiempo navegando en el mar pasaba sin novedad y las jóvenes se turnaron para encargarse del timón y mantener el navío en curso. Elsa explicó a Honeymaren lo que sabía de navegación y la joven Northuldra tomó el primer turno; mientras tanto Elsa exploró todas las cubiertas sin encontrar mucho más que aquello que era absolutamente necesario para navegar, incluso el camarote no contaba con algo que no fuera lo básico para un descanso rápido.

—No Creo que el plan sea mantenerse mucho tiempo en el barco, no hay provisiones y penas hay lo que se necesita para navegar —dijo Elsa al salir del camarote a espaldas de Honeymaren.

—Opino lo mismo, no debería tardar mucho para que encontremos por qué estamos aquí —dijo la joven e tez morena.

—Espero encontrar el motivo pronto, siento que deberíamos aprovechar más el tiempo —dijo Elsa, deteniéndose al lado de su compañera—, ¿cambiamos? —agregó la joven reina, poniendo una mano sobre el timón, proponiendo tomar el control para que su novia pudiera sentarse a descansar.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Honeymaren, y fue a sentarse a un costado, sobre la borda, sujetándose de algunos cabos sujetos del palo de mesana.

Poco después de que cambiaran de posiciones un sonido peculiar rompió la recién encontrada calma de la noche, un canto melodioso, seductor, de la voz de alguna joven mujer que parecía ocultarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Honeymaren, levantándose atenta para intentar encontrar el origen de aquel recurrente canto.

—Sí, lo escucho —dijo Elsa confundida, congelando la rueda del timón en posición y acercándose al lado de Honeymaren, alerta por cualquier sorpresa que pudiera aparecer.

Mientras las jóvenes se mantenían alerta esperando encontrar la fuente de aquella seductora melodía un segundo canto rompió el silencio, diferente en tono y canción, pero aún armonioso y dulce, cautivando a quienes alcanzaran a escuchar,

—¡Sirenas! —dijo Honeymaren, claramente tensa por la situación, moviéndose de su lugar y tomando a Elsa hacia el centro de cubierta, alejada de la borda.

—¿Sirenas? mi madre solía contarnos historias sobre las sirenas, de ser ellas no tendríamos por qué temer, no nos harán daño —dijo Elsa, ligeramente confundida mientras Honeymaren llevaba su mirada de un lado a otro y mantenía sellos mágicos que acababa de conjurar como escudos en sus manos, tal como si esperara un ataque.

—Seguramente hubo cuentos también sobre Reyes y príncipes, y no todos han sido buenas personas en la vida real —dijo Honeymaren, Elsa se quedó pensando ante esas palabras, era verdad que en los últimos años algunas personas que aparentaban ser buenas habían resultado lo contrario—, tal como en las personas siempre puede haber seres buenos y malos, la situación en la que estamos coincide mucho con lo que leí de las emboscadas de las sirenas —agregó Honeymaren, aun alerta ante cualquier cosa.

—Tienes razón —dijo Elsa parándose espalda a espalda con Honeymaren.

Después las jóvenes tomaron una posición de defensa, protegiéndose mutuamente del incierto ataque que podrían estar a punto de enfrentar.

—No estamos lejos de tierra —dijo Honeymaren, ligeramente distraída cuando a lo lejos podía distinguirse un amplio terreno, probablemente una gran isla; el avistamiento también llamó la atención de la joven reina, pero el sonido de aquellos cantos, cada vez más cerca, la hizo volver en sí.

—Debemos mantener el curso y estaremos seguras —dijo Elsa.

Las jóvenes trataban de mantenerse concentradas en repeler cualquier ataque, pero conforme aquellas voces se acercaban más y más su capacidad de mantenerse alertas comenzaba a desmoronarse, atraídas por el incomprensiblemente bello canto de las sirenas.

—¿Elsa? —dijo Honeymaren desconcertada al dejar de sentir la espalda de su novia contra la suya y ver como comenzaba a caminar plácidamente hacia las escaleras mientras las delicadas melodías resonaban fuertemente cerca del navío.

—¡Elsa! —gritó la joven yendo tras su compañera, aunque conforme más se acercaba a la borda más mareada y somnolienta se sentía.

Gradualmente los cantos aumentaban en número, y cuando Honeymaren alcanzó a Elsa pudo ver en el agua a un costado de la nave a las dueñas de las hipnotizantes voces que parecían sumergirlas poco a poco en su encanto.

Flotando en una formación digna de una bien acoplada orquesta la visión que las sirenas daban a los ojos de las jóvenes era casi tan hipnotizante como su canto. Algunas de ellas tenían un color de piel y cabello parecidos a los de las humanas, en toda la variedad de sus bellos y únicos tonos singulares, y algunas otras lucían como nunca habían llegado a ver a una persona, con colores de tez y cabellera tan variados como el arcoíris, claros amarillos, profundos azules, envolvente púrpura, combinaciones tan llamativas y difíciles de ignorar que resistirse a su encanto requería de una titánica fuerza de voluntad.

Las jóvenes que habían salvado al navío de las implacables fuerzas del mar se encontraban paradas al ras de la borda del barco, prisioneras del aura seductora de las sirenas, un poco de conciencia aún se mantenía en su ser, pero hilar dos pensamientos era todo un reto a superar.

Después de algunos minutos manteniendo a las jóvenes en su trance algunas de las sirenas rompieron formación y se acercaron a la borda, y después, con un ágil movimiento saltaron a cubierta, transformando sus colas en piernas al salir del agua y cayendo de pie el lado de la pareja que acababan de encontrar.

La lluvia, calmada y constante, era opacada por completo por los cantos, no ofreciendo estimulo alguno que ayudara a las jóvenes a pensar en algo más, a liberarse de aquella mágica influencia.

Las sirenas a bordo, con ágiles movimientos y miradas audaces sumaron sus manos al conjunto de estímulos que buscaban extinguir en la joven pareja la poca conciencia que quedaba, intentando con su diestro tacto y caricia persuadir a sus mentes hacia un estado de entrega total. Rodeadas y sometidas por el seductor sentir de aquel calmante masaje la sumisión parecía casi segura, pero una de las míticas doncellas del océano cometió un error.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡No, nunca! —logró pensar Honeymaren, recuperando un poco de su conciencia cuando vio como una de las sirenas acercaba su rostro seductoramente hacia el de Elsa, claramente con la intención de robar un poco del intimo toque de aquellos labios que la joven Reina solo le había dedicado a ella.

Ante el repentino pico de enojo Honeymaren termino por recuperar control de sí y un gran pulso de energía salió de ella en forma de una gran y brillante explosión que lanzo por la borda a algunas de las sirenas de forma instantánea.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven?! —decía la joven mientras conjurando velozmente lazos mágicos sujetaba a las sirenas que aún estaban a bordo; tobillos, brazos, piernas, cintura, la joven hechicera amarraba a las sirenas de donde fuera posible mientras algunas intentaban escapar y otras arremeter contra ella, después, en un rápido movimiento y con ayuda de la Capa de Levitación se elevó por los aires llevando a todas consigo, dio varias vueltas en su mismo sitio para generar inercia en los lazos y después las soltó, lanzándolas lejos hacia el mar de donde salieron, quizá sin hacer un gran daño pero dejando claro que no debían meterse con ellas, especialmente con su novia.

Las sirenas restantes aún en shock por el rápido giro de los acontecimientos se sumergieron rápidamente al ver que la joven hechicera ahora mantenía su mirada fija en ellas, que flotaban al lado del navío.

Al no percibir más movimiento por parte de las sirenas la joven Northuldra volvió a la cubierta del barco, descendiendo al lado de su novia, quien tendida en el piso aun parecía estar en trance

—Volví... nadie toca a mí Elsa —dijo Honeymaren suavemente mientras se arrodillaba junto a la Reina de la nieve, y tomándola entre sus brazos le dio un delicado beso, esperando que el roce de sus labios la hiciera despertar.

Segundos después del beso la joven de cabellera rubia comenzó a parpadear, volviendo en si.

—Oh Honey... —dijo Elsa con una mirada tierna y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes, yo caí también —dijo Honeymaren—, pero no lo haremos de nuevo.

—No, claro que no —dijo Elsa sonriendo.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron a los ojos fijamente unos segundos cuando un fuerte estremecimiento del navío las hizo deslizarse bruscamente por cubierta hasta golpear contra el mástil principal, ambas sujetas fijamente a la otra.

—Ah —dijo Elsa quejándose por el golpe mientras se levantaba sujetándose de los cabos del mástil, levantando también a Honeymaren con ella.

—Deben ser las sirenas, seguramente no les gustó lo que paso —dijo Honeymaren.

—Las haremos arrepentirse de volver —dijo Elsa, después Honeymaren la tomó por la cintura y la capa las llevó rápidamente hacia el timón, donde Elsa tomó el control nuevamente.

—Iré a ver lo que ocurre —dijo Honeymaren elevándose.

—Ten cuidado —gritó Elsa.

Honeymaren asintió y luego voló velozmente hacia la proa del barco, dándose cuenta de que un agujero había aparecido a estribor y parecía agrandarse gradualmente mientras el agua entraba con mayor velocidad.

—Tienen alguna especie de arma mágica, han hecho un agujero en la proa y el agua está entrando —dijo Honeymaren volviendo al lado de su compañera.

Segundos después las sirenas abordaron de nuevo el navío, esta vez portando algo de armaduras y armas de combate.

—¿Puedes con ellas? Sé que puedo reparar el agujero, el agua tiene memoria —dijo Elsa, Honeymaren rápidamente entendió a lo que se refería.

—Por supuesto —dijo Honeymaren con una mirada retadora y elevándose en el aire mientras hacia los gestos mágicos, enseguida surgió un gran destello color naranja y después una docena de copias de la joven hechicera se esparció por el navío, rodeando a las desconcertadas sirenas.

—Ve —dijeron las múltiples copias a su novia y después comenzaron a combatir con las sirenas mientras Elsa se escabullía hasta la proa.

Honeymaren y sus proyecciones chocaron contra las sirenas en combate, tanto en un plano físico como mágico, y aprovechando aquella conmoción Elsa logró llegar a la proa, siguió por el bauprés y descendió para posicionarse ágilmente en el tajamar buscando estar lo más cerca posible al agujero en el casco, después se sujetó del mascaron de proa y estiró su cuerpo para posicionar su mano libre en el casco, tan cerca como le era posible de agujero.

«El agua tiene memoria, pensó para sí la joven Reina de la nieve cerrando los ojos para concentrarse y canalizando su poder; pronto pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a reunirse en los bordes del área dañada, al igual que el helado vapor de sus poderes. De los extremos hacia el centro el agua que se reunía mágicamente comenzó a congelarse replicando fielmente el diseño del casco que había desaparecido y poco después de que la joven reina comenzara a canalizar su poder sobre el casco este se encontró ya reparado, con una brillante sección de hielo sólido firmemente fusionado a la propia estructura de la nave.

—Está hecho —dijo Elsa para sí, y luego volvió a cubierta, pensando en volver rápidamente al lado de Honeymaren.

A lo largo del navío varios pequeños combates ocurrían simultáneamente entre las sirenas y las proyecciones de Honeymaren, algunas de las atacantes contaban con gran poder mágico y sus propias reliquias aumentando la dificultad de la lucha para la joven hechicera. El hechizo de replicación no era fácil de aprender o mantener, el combatir usando sus réplicas era difícil incluso utilizadas al unísono, pero en esta ocasión cada replica debía combatir de forma diferente a rivales diferentes, la inteligencia artificial infundida en las réplicas tenía un límite en su capacidad de combate y para la joven verdadera, dividir su conciencia para ajustar ligeramente los movimientos de las réplicas suponía un gran esfuerzo mental y espiritual, por lo que algunas de las réplicas iban cayendo poco a poco, llevando la ventaja numérica cada vez más hacia el lado de las sirenas.

Una docena de sirenas tenia a seis versiones de la joven Northuldra acorraladas en la toldilla de la nave, manteniendo una línea de la que no retrocedían mientras combatían cuerpo a cuerpo contra las sirenas que arremetían y se alejaban con gran sincronía, logrando una lluvia golpes, patadas y estocadas con sus armas a la que las réplicas de la hechicera respondían y contratacaban tan bien como podían, siendo las ultimas que quedaban y encontrándose la agotada joven real entre ellas.

Al subir a proa Elsa pudo ver como se desarrollaba el enfrentamiento en la toldilla, su primer instinto fue correr para ir en ayuda de su novia, pero se contuvo, pensando que enfrentar la situación de la forma más inteligente sería más beneficioso. La joven observó rápidamente su entorno, los aparejos, los mástiles, y diseño su plan de acción sin dejar lugar a dudas.

—¡Lo tengo! —dijo en voz baja para sí.

Subiendo ágilmente por las jarcias y después entre los aparejos Elsa llego a lo más alto del palo trinquete en poco tiempo.

—Puedes hacer esto Elsa —decía la joven para calmarse mientras observaba fijamente el siguiente mástil, al que debía saltar para acercarse más a las sirenas y tomarlas por sorpresa.

La joven salto y se sujetó fuertemente de lo que pudo hasta sentirse segura, después se incorporó, estando ahora en el punto más alto del navío

—Solo una vez más —dijo Elsa firmemente sujeta del mástil procurando no ver hacia abajo más de lo necesario para calcular su salto y al estar lista lo hizo de nuevo.

La joven se sujetó bien de los aparejos del palo de mesana en el que ahora se encontraba y estando tan cerca y por encima de las sirenas desato una gran ráfaga congelante tan poderosa como pudo, haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar salir gran parte de su magia de golpe y logrando congelar a todas las sirenas al instante, quedando atrapadas en hielo justo en la posición en la que estaban.

Las réplicas de Honeymaren dejaron salir un suspiro y luego desaparecieron, quedando solamente la verdadera, que se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Honeymaren al ver a Elsa aún en lo más alto del mástil.

—¡No fue nada! —gritó Elsa, y después libero un cabo que le quedaba cerca y se deslizó ágilmente por el hasta cubierta.

—Eres increíble —dijo Honeymaren sonriendo cuando Elsa estaba a unos pasos de ella.

—Tú lo eres, pudiste contenerlas sola —dijo Elsa, sentándose frente a la joven, ¿estás bien? —preguntó después, acariciando su mejilla.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Honeymaren, poniendo su mano sobre la de Elsa—, ¿y tú lo estás?, ¿no te esforzaste demasiado?

—No, no te preocupes, estoy bien —dijo Elsa sonriente.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada de cariño y complicidad por unos segundos.

—¿Las tiramos por la borda? —dijo Honeymaren riendo.

—Sí, al derretirse quedaran libres —dijo Elsa.

—Y para ese entonces ya estaremos lejos —agregó Honeymaren.

Después de descansar un poco más las jóvenes empujaron por la cubierta y arrojaron al mar a las sirenas, una a una, hasta tener el navío de vuelta para ellas solas.

—No falta mucho para alcanzar tierra firme —dijo Elsa sacudiéndose las manos después de lanzar la última sirena congelada por la borda.

—El remolino y las sirenas fueron solo un calentamiento… nuestro último reto debe estar en ese lugar, es por eso que hemos permanecido tanto tiempo ya aquí. —dijo Honeymaren viendo hacia la sombra que parecía ser la tierra firme en el horizonte.

—Opino lo mismo… lo que venimos a buscar debe estar ahí, en algún lado… ¡y vamos a encontrarlo! —dijo Elsa emocionada, caminando hacia las escaleras para ir a tomar nuevamente el timón.

—Me quedaré en el bauprés, viendo si puedo divisar la mejor ubicación para anclar el navío cuando toquemos tierra —dijo Honeymaren, decididamente mientras se dirigía a proa.

—¡Gran idea!

Poco tiempo después el viento tomó fuerza en dirección a tierra firme llenando las velas del navío e impulsándolas a gran velocidad.

—¡Wow! Esto es emocionante —gritó Honeymaren parada en el bauprés y sujetándose de las jarcias firmes para estabilizarse ante movimiento del barco y el subir y bajar de las olas.

—¡Sí que lo es! —gritó Elsa, maniobrando el timón emocionada de estar dirigiendo el navío en una situación así.

El fresco y agitado viento contra sus caras, el movimiento bajo sus pies, la suave brisa que podían sentir en sus cuerpos; la electrificante sensación de viajar en un navío con el viento a favor era una experiencia maravillosa para la joven pareja.

—¡Elsa! —gritó Honeymaren, con voz de que algo tenía en mente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Veo algo… sería mejor si vinieras un momento —dijo la joven Northuldra, ante aquellas palabras su compañera congeló el timón en posición y descendió para ir hacia proa con ella

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Elsa, parada en el bauprés como su novia.

—¿Puedes ver eso? —dijo Honeymaren, indicando a un punto de tierra firme con su mano.

El lugar que indicaba Honeymaren lucia como una extraña franja luminosa en la gran masa oscura que era la tierra firme a la que intentaban llegar, atravesándola verticalmente en un punto.

—Puedo verlo, pero ¿qué es?, ¿qué significa?

—Creo que es una apertura en la tierra, quizá un gran rio que fluye tierra adentro, si esto es verdad podríamos navegar cuidadosamente por él, nos ahorraría mucho tiempo de estar abriéndonos camino por lo que parece ser terreno montañoso.

Elsa se quedó pensando durante un momento antes de dar una respuesta.

—Si el rio llega a ser tan hondo como los fiordos sería posible navegar, hay un gran pico a lo lejos, y con la forma irregular de la sombra es muy posible que el terreno sea escarpado… sí, creo que intentar avanzar con el barco sería la mejor opción —dijo Elsa.

—¡Maravilloso!, ¡Yo te guiare lo mejor que pueda!

—¡Bien, tenemos un plan!


	17. Chapter 17

La Reina de la Nieve tenía de nuevo el control de la nave y poco a poco, con coordinación entre ella y su compañera ambas se dirigieron hacia la apertura en la sombra que parecía tener luz, probablemente porque los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a verse, tapados por las montañas y solo cruzando a través de aquel canal natural entre ellas.

Al acercarse las jóvenes se dieron cuenta por aquella apertura sí fluía un gran rio, y aparentemente contaba con la profundidad necesaria para navegar, por lo que decidieron intentarlo, tomando la decisión al estar aún a algunas docenas de metros de distancia.

—¡Parece seguro! ¡Sigue adelante! —gritó Honeymaren a Elsa cuando estaban tan cerca del cañón por el que el rio atravesaba el terreno montañoso que dar vuelta más adelante seria ya imposible.

—¡Aquí vamos! —dijo Elsa mientras se adentraban en el estrecho camino que apenas dejaba poco más de un par de metros a cada lado del navío.

El cañón era muy alto, tal como las montañas que atravesaba, y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar su interior, ayudando a las jóvenes a ver el flujo del rio frente a ellas.

Las paredes de roca grisácea se veían pobladas ocasionalmente por vegetación que se dio en sus salientes y enredaderas que se abrían paso por ellas, además de algunas lianas que se extendían a través de ambos costados del cañón, siendo algunas desprendidas por los mástiles del navío al avanzar.

—¡El camino sigue derecho, hay que mantener el rumbo! —gritó la joven Northuldra observando atentamente el entorno desde el bauprés.

—¡Entendido! —dijo Elsa haciendo lo mejor posible para mantener el timón derecho.

El caudal del rio parecía ir aumentando la velocidad del navío conforme más avanzaban, por lo que maniobrar la nave para evadir los pequeños bordes o rocas salientes se volvía cada vez más difícil y requería más coordinación de la joven pareja.

—¡Debemos estar preparadas para abandonar la nave!, ¡si esto nos lleva hacia rápidos no hay forma de que esto se mantenga a flote! —gritó Honeymaren, entre otros gritos que daba a su compañera para evadir los peligrosos obstáculos del cañón.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —gritó Elsa.

—¡Curva!, ¡Todo a estribor cuando de la señal! —gritó Honeymaren al ver que el cañón se curveaba pronunciadamente un par de docenas de metros frente a ellas.

—¡Lista! —gritó Elsa.

Honeymaren esperó pacientemente calculando el momento adecuado, ya que girar antes de tiempo traería un brusco final para su navío, poniéndolas en peligro.

—¡Ahora! —gritó la joven hechicera en el momento adecuado y la joven Reina de la Nieve maniobró ágilmente el barco para pasar a través de la curva, apenas con algunos rasguños en el casco.

—¡Eso fue maravilloso! —gritó Honeymaren alegre.

—¡Todo es gracias a ti! —gritó Elsa con la misma alegría, y después, repentinamente una gran ráfaga de fuego se extendió por la proa de la nave.

—¡Honey! —gritó Elsa desesperada al no poderla ver entre las llamas y deseando poder congelar el timón en posición e ir a proa, pero conteniéndose, ya que sabía que en un trayecto tan traicionero como ese un segundo sin alguien que maniobrara la nave podría ser trágico.

—¡Honey! —gritó Elsa nuevamente mientras el fuego comenzaba a disiparse, concentrándose solo en algunos puntos donde se habían asentado las llamas.

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó Honeymaren y pronto Elsa alcanzó a distinguir a la hechicera utilizando magia elemental para controlar parte del agua del rio en forma de alargadas extremidades que extinguían las llamas a bordo rápidamente, todo mientras ella misma parecía estar rodeada por una gran esfera del mismo líquido.

Al momento en que las ultimas llamas se extinguieron la joven hechicera devolvió el agua al rio y voló rápidamente al lado de la Reina de la Nieve.

—Fue un dragón, pude verlo, grande y enfadado —dijo Honeymaren, y antes de que Elsa pudiera reaccionar el cañón dio paso a un gran valle, aparentemente atravesado por el rio, a cuya izquierda la montañosa pared de roca permanecía constante, pero a cuya derecha una gran planicie se había revelado a sus ojos, llena de vibrante pasto de color verde, y ocasionales arbustos y árboles.

—¿¡Dónde está el dragón!? —preguntó Elsa.

—¡Aquí viene! —gritó Honeymaren.

Casi al momento de la advertencia de la joven Northuldra la gran sombra de la criatura pasó sobre ellas, aterrizando en la planicie y dándose rápidamente la vuelta para mantener el paso con el navío, corriendo en lugar de volar.

Aun en medio de aquella movida escena los rasgos de la criatura eran evidentes, su grisáceo cuerpo era tan grande como el navío, incluso un poco más, sus cuatro patas estaban delimitadas por gruesas garras, tenía una larga cola y grandes alas y un cráneo alargado y amenazador, dotado de muchos dientes, grandes ojos reptilianos de un profundo color amarillo y múltiples cuernos de diferentes tamaños que salían de su nuca acabando en agudas puntas.

—¡Atacara de nuevo! —gritó Elsa al ver las señales de agresión que daba la criatura y el movimiento de su cabeza.

—¡Yo me encargo!, ¡tú sigue dirigiendo la nave! —dijo Honeymaren, sin dar tiempo para una respuesta de Elsa y volando hacia la planicie.

—¡Honey! —gritó Elsa molesta porque su compañera se expusiera al peligro de esa forma sin consultarla.

Un gran resplandor de fuego se dibujó rápidamente en dirección de la hechicera que se dirigía hacia la bestia, pero la joven lo evadió y acertó varios proyectiles mágicos a la cabeza de la criatura, enfureciéndola. Más ráfagas de fuego se proyectaron, intentando adivinar donde la veloz hechicera estaría en el aire, siendo hasta ahora muy rápida para los ataques del dragón. En una fracción de segundo la criatura dio un fuerte latigazo al aire con su cola, que no impactó de lleno a la joven, pero la desorientó, dejándola como un blanco perfecto para el aliento de fuego, pero la joven pudo reaccionar a tiempo y conjurar un gran escudo frente a ella.

—¡Hasta aquí! —dijo Elsa molesta para sí, congeló la rueda del timón y dirigiéndose rápidamente a borda desato sus poderes en el rio y la montaña a su lado, creando un gran bloque de hielo que mantendría el barco en posición a pesar del flujo del agua.

Antes de que el dragón dejara de desatar la furia de su aliento contra la joven hechicera pudo sentir en su cola y sus patas traseras el gélido dolor del congelamiento por lo que reaccionó deteniendo su ataque y dirigiendo su atención hacia su nueva agresora, hacia quien lanzó una violenta ráfaga de fuego que se vio frenada al encontrarse con una frentica ráfaga de hielo.

—¡Elsa! —gritó Honeymaren al ver a su novia enfrentarse con el dragón y rápidamente realizo el conjuro para envolver a la bestia con los vapores de Valtorr, cegándola momentáneamente e inmediatamente después volando para tomar a su compañera en brazos, alejándola del sitio de la batalla.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Elsa claramente alterada.

—¿Qué hacías tu provocando tan cerca al dragón?, eso fue muy peligroso —dijo Honeymaren.

—¡Bájame! —dijo Elsa, a lo que Honeymaren obedeció a regañadientes descendiendo sobre la planicie a unos cuarenta metros antes de llegar de vuelta al navío.

Una vez que tocaron el suelo Elsa salió del abrazo de Honeymaren y dio algunos pasos para alejarse antes de volverse para verla frente a frente.

—Honey, ya hablamos de esto, agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero yo también lo hago por ti y me duele sentir que saltas al peligro dejándome atrás.

Honeymaren duró un poco en silencio antes de responder, dejando salir un gran suspiro y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tienes razón... lo lamento... —dijo Honeymaren, y ante la mirada triste de la joven e incluso el aspecto cabizbajo de la capa Elsa no pudo evitar abrazarla.

—También me preocupo por ti... y, es tan solo que... pude haber muerto en Atohallan por querer afrontarlo sola, alejando a quienes me amaban porque sentía que así podría protegerlos... al final las cosas salieron bien pero el destino no puede actuar siempre por nosotras, debemos cuidarnos una a la otra Honey.

—Es verdad... me esforzaré más porque así sea —dijo Honeymaren aún en ese cálido abrazo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el emotivo momento entre la pareja se viera cortado por el rugido del dragón que finalmente había logrado liberarse de la niebla y volaba agresivamente hacia ellas.

—Démosle una lección —dijo Elsa sonriente.

—Estoy a tu lado —dijo Honeymaren sonriendo de vuelta mientras cargaba sus manos de energía mágica.

Poco antes de que el dragón se acercara lo suficiente para combatir el sonido el hielo quebrándose llamó la atención e las jóvenes.

—¡El navío!, ¡si el hielo se rompe quedara a la deriva! —dijo Honeymaren apresuradamente.

—¡Ve, yo puedo encargarme del dragón! —dijo Elsa poniéndose en posición de combate unos cuantos pasos frente a Honeymaren.

—¡Elsa! —dijo la joven Northuldra, con una voz que daba a entender su desacuerdo.

—Honey —dijo Elsa volteando hacia su novia, alterando lo mínimo posible su posición—, puedo hacerlo, confía en mí.

Honeymaren se quedó mirando a la joven un par de segundos, asintió, y después voló rápidamente hacia el navío que estaba por soltarse.

Al estar cerca de la Reina de la Nieve el dragón se dirigió bruscamente a tierra, cayendo de golpe y levantando una gran cantidad de tierra por los aires, dificultando la visibilidad y acto seguido dando un veloz latigazo con su cola barriendo el lugar donde estaba la joven, quien alcanzó a percibirlo justo a tiempo para dar un gran salto que la saco del camino del peligro.

«Estuvo cerca», pensó la joven mientras aprovechaba que la criatura se encontraba dándole la espalda para saltar sobre ella e ir congelando su espalda mientras avanzaba hacia la cabeza, dando un gran salto una vez que llegó ahí y creando un gran camino de hielo que la alejaría del peligro y la llevaría hacia una gran formación rocosa en la planicie.

El dragón rugió molesto, sacudiendo las alas y su cuerpo para romper la gruesa capa de hielo que la joven le había dejado y al recuperar movilidad corriendo hacia ella con ocasionales ráfagas de fuego saliendo de sus fauces, mostrando que estaba deseoso por atacar.

La joven reina congeló el piso al ver que la bestia se acercaba de nuevo, haciéndola resbalar y después quitándose ágilmente del camino para que chocara contra las rocas hacia las que se dirigía, derribándolas por completo y cayendo de costado después.

Mientras el combate entre Elsa y el dragón continuaba Honeymaren había alcanzado el navío y lo maniobraba lo mejor que podía rio abajo, tratando de permanecer a la altura en que la pelea se desarrollaba, controlando para ello los aparejos con su magia.

Elsa intentó congelar a la criatura antes de que se levantara, pero, aunque el hielo la cubría no parecía hacerle gran daño más allá de ralentizarlo un poco, esto sorprendió ligeramente a Elsa, y al estar en medio de esa sorpresa el dragón atacó con una furiosa ráfaga de fuego, de la que la joven Reina de la Nieve solo alcanzó a defenderse con un rápido escudo que se derretía a cada segundo mientras ella creaba nuevas capas.

«Algunos dragones tienen gran resistencia mágica... esto puede ser un problema», pensó Honey viendo a la distancia.

El dragón dándose cuenta de que el escudo de Elsa no era impenetrable aumentó el flujo del fuego poniendo en aprietos a la Reina, que plantando sus pies en posición creaba tanto hielo como le era posible, sabiendo que no podría mantener esa técnica por mucho tiempo.

«Solo necesito un momento para alejarme, una distracción», pensaba Elsa mientras veía como las capas de su escudo se desvanecían casi tan pronto como las iba creando, comenzando a sentir el calor sobre su cuerpo.

—Eso es —dijo para sí la joven al ver como sus pies habían creado una gruesa capa de hielo donde estaba parada, al intentar anclarse y no ceder terreno.

Sin tiempo que perder la joven canalizó gran parte de su magia hacia sus piernas, después pies y hacia el piso, conservando en su manos y brazos solo la necesaria para mantener la forma más delgada del escudo, y con su magia fluyendo hacia tierra comenzó a congelar el lugar, llegando el hielo a las patas del dragón y comenzando a subir por ellas, lo que suscitó en la criatura la distracción que esperaba y al ver que el fuego se interrumpió un segundo creó una gran pared congelada y comenzó correr para alejarse del sitio.

Mientras las jóvenes avanzaban isla adentro un pequeño desnivel comenzaba a hacerse notorio, el rio y el terreno comenzaba a inclinarse y la gravedad a ejercer fuerza sobre ambas.

Algunos segundos después de la maniobra de Elsa un gran estallido se escuchó cuando el dragón se liberó violentamente del hielo y comenzó a correr hacia ella iracundo, deseando acabar con su presa cuanto antes. Elsa siguió corriendo cuesta abajo utilizando el hielo para deslizarse en lo que ideaba otro plan para enfrentarse a la bestia resistente a su magia.

—¡Elsa, mira adelante!, ¡el rio va bifurcarse en muchas corrientes! —dijo Honeymaren a Elsa por medio de una conexión mágica entre ambas debido a la distancia a la que se encontraban.

—Lo veo, ¿tienes un plan? —preguntó Elsa mientras seguía deslizándose hacia el lugar donde la corriente se dividiría, formando una gran red de caminos delimitados por grandes paredes de roca que las nuevas corrientes habían formado con el paso el tiempo. 

—Podemos perderlo en ese lugar, ambas entraremos al mismo tiempo y podemos encontrarnos guiándonos por nuestra energía mágica; entre tantos caminos diferentes y con su tamaño le será complicado adaptarse rápidamente —dijo Honeymaren.

—¡Hagámoslo!

Antes de que se dieran cuenta las jóvenes entraron a aquel laberintico sitio donde el río seguía fluyendo por canales entre la montaña, Elsa tenia al dragón siguiéndola de cerca, sintiendo el calor del fuego que lanzaba más cerca de lo que quisiera y Honeymaren maniobraba el navío para evadir cuantas rocas y salientes de la montaña se le presentaban. La joven Reina no quería facilitarle el avance al dragón congelando la corriente por lo que solo creaba una pequeña superficie de hielo con cada pisada, el dragón incapaz de volar en el espacio reducido la perseguía por el agua, encontrándose con dificultades por la fuerza de la corriente y las rocas, lo que ayudaba a Elsa a sacar ventaja.

—¡Lo haces maravillosamente! —le gritó Honeymaren a Elsa cuando la vio por unos segundos a través de un cruce, mientras seguían descendiendo.

—¡Y tu maniobras la nave como toda una capitana! —le gritó Elsa al verla durante otro cruce, descendiendo cada vez más rápidamente.

Las jóvenes reían encontrando emocionante la adrenalina que sentían al ser llevadas rápidamente por el rio incluso ante el peligro de la bestia que acechaba, cuando la risa se convirtió en preocupación al ver lo que esperaba enfrente.

—¡Cascada! —gritó Honeymaren! Al distinguir el sonido característico y alcanzar a divisar vagamente la caída del agua que les esperaba algunas docenas de metros adelante.

Elsa se distrajo ligeramente resbalándose sobre el agua, pero creando una canoa de hielo para seguir bajando por el caudal, mientras el dragón parecía haber recuperado terreno y se acercaba peligrosamente.

—¡Elsa!, ¡Los caminos se juntan nuevamente al final de la caída, ahí nos encontraremos y tendrás que saltar cuando lleguemos al borde de la cascada! —gritó Honeymaren, aprovechando que se encontraban ahora casi en canales contiguos.

—¡¿Saltar?!, ¡¿Al vacío?! —preguntó Elsa desconcertada.

—¡Confía en mí! —respondió con seguridad la joven Northuldra.

En poco menos de un minuto ocurrió lo que la joven hechicera había predicho y un gran canal se abrió frente a ellas, encontrándose lado a lado poco antes de la cascada, yendo la canoa de la joven rubia por delante del navío cuando en un rugido iracundo el dragón dio un gran salto apoyado en el borde de las grandes paredes de roca que acababan de dejar atrás, agitando poderosamente sus alas después para aumentar su impulso y logrando estar prácticamente sobre la joven Reina en un parpadeo.

—¡Salta! —gritó Honeymaren cuando las fauces de la bestia se ceñían sobre su novia.

La joven Reina de la Nieve confió plenamente en el plan de su compañera y saltó al vacío, aun sabiendo que el hocico del dragón podría prenderla en cualquier momento al proyectarse hacia arriba en vez de intentar caer en picada y esperar un milagro. Cuando Elsa sintió el calor del aliento de la criatura en su espalda la sensación cambió drásticamente al sentir casi enseguida la vibración de un estruendoso rugido de dolor; Honeymaren, en una audaz maniobra al borde del abismo había desplegado todas las velas de la nave y dirigido la proa hacia la criatura aprovechando todo el impulso que la gravedad, el caudal y el viento podían darle, segundos después el bauprés atravesó a la bestia por un costado, sellando el destino de la nave y el dragón, que caerían juntos hacia su final en el abismo.

—Te tengo! —dijo Honeymaren, que después de emprender vuelo al asegurar el impacto de la nave contra el dragón se había dirigido rápidamente en picada al borde de la cascada, tomando rápidamente a Elsa de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—¡Honey! —dijo Elsa, sujetándose de Honeymaren y viendo como el navío y el dragón desaparecían en el abismo bajo ellas—, ¡eso fue impresionante!... Espero que no necesitemos más una nave para la última prueba.

—Ningún navío será jamás tan importante como tú Snowflake… ya improvisaremos si necesitamos algo así —dijo la joven Northuldra, mientras la capa descendía sobre una saliente de la que era claramente la montaña más grande del área.

—Gracias, dijo Elsa cuando sintió terreno bajo sus pies, después abrazó a su novia y le dio un rápido beso en los labios que hizo que ambas se ruborizaran ligeramente, felices por el gesto y aún llenas de adrenalina por lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	18. Chapter 18

Sentadas en la saliente, con sus piernas colgando por sobre el gran rio que tenían abajo y disfrutando de la brisa con la que la gran catarata llenaba el lugar la joven pareja tomó un tiempo para descansar y hablar un poco sobre lo que habían hecho bien en sus últimos enfrentamientos y aquello que podría haberse hecho mejor, hasta que la luz de la mañana comenzó a llenar gran parte del valle.

—Oye... ¡hay una ciudad allá, a lo lejos! —dijo Elsa el distinguir las formaciones de roca hechas por el hombre a la distancia mientras veía hacia el horizonte.

—Tienes razón, eso parece una ciudad —dijo Honeymaren.

—¿Deberíamos ir?

—No lo creo; esta montaña… algo me dice que es aquí a donde debíamos llegar todo este tiempo, nuestra prueba final —dijo Honeymaren levantándose y viendo hacia la cima—. ¿Tú no sientes algo?

—Sí, también siento algo —dijo Elsa levantándose—, pero no sabía si confiar en esta extraña sensación, Null me atrajo a su trampa de forma parecida —dijo Elsa encogiéndose de hombros.

—Elsa… —dijo Honeymaren acariciando levemente la mejilla de su compañera—, has entrenado mucho desde aquel día, te has vuelto fuerte, no dejes que aquel recuerdo limite tus habilidades.

—Tienes razón… no lo haré —respondió Elsa, recuperando la seguridad en sí misma y con sus ojos fijos en los de su pareja.

Pronto la capa comenzó a moverse aceleradamente, como indicando que era momento e alzar vuelo, acabando con el momento que las jóvenes tenían. 

—Creo que alguien está impaciente —dijo Honeymaren sonriendo.

—Si nuestro último reto se encuentra allá arriba vayamos por él —dijo Elsa, contagiada de la vivacidad de la capa.

—¡Hagámoslo! —dijo Honeymaren ofreciendo su mano a su pareja, quien la tomó sin dudar un momento.

Mientras los rayos del sol seguían avanzando para cubrir todo aquello que aún no tocaban esa mañana las jóvenes volaron hasta más allá de la cima de la montaña, dándose cuenta de que gran parte de esta se encontraba hueca, formando algo parecido a un gran coliseo contorneado por las altas paredes de roca que lo circulaban por completo formando la apariencia de la cima, excepto por una pequeña área en el costado sur donde se abría un camino que parecía descender.

—No hay nada aquí —dijo Honeymaren cuando tocaron tierra en el interior de aquel lugar.

—Debe haberlo, solo debemos buscar —dijo Elsa cuando la joven Northuldra la dejó en el piso.

Las chicas se separaron para cubrir más espacio, sabiendo que en aquel amplio lugar se mantendrían en el campo de visión de la otra, aunque a pesar de ser más veloces era difícil encontrar algo en un gran sitio vacío, pronto ambas se reencontraron frente a una enorme roca cuyo tamaño las hacía ver diminutas y que se encontraba en un costado lugar, aparentemente adentrándose en la roca del contorno.

—Parte de la roca entra en la pared de la montaña, debe haber algo detrás, al menos espacio suficiente para que la parte faltante entre —dijo Honeymaren inspeccionando el contorno de la roca.

—Debemos moverla, ver que hay ahí, parece lo único que vale la pena investigar aquí —dijo Elsa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Honeymaren, conjurando rápidamente un hechizo que hizo que su cuerpo se viera bañado en una brillante aura mágica de color naranja.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Elsa.

—Moverla —dijo la joven Northuldra, y rápidamente metió sus dedos bajo la roca y comenzó a jalar, moviendo la roca algunos centímetros para sorpresa de la joven de Arendelle.

—Un hechizo de fortificación; eres increíble —dijo Elsa, y después se agachó y se acercó tanto como pudo al borde de la roca por el que Honeymaren estaba tirando, congelando cuidadosamente el suelo frente a la roca sin afectar aquel en donde los pies de Honeymaren se apoyaban, facilitando así el desliz de la roca hacia afuera del área en que se encontraba incrustada.

Algunos minutos después la roca se encontraba ya completamente separada del costado de la montaña, Honeymaren dejó de tirar y suspiró por el titánico esfuerzo que había realizado. 

—¡Eso fue sorprendente Honey!, ¿quieres tomar un descanso? —preguntó Elsa sorprendida y consternada al mismo tiempo.

—No, veamos que escondía esta roca —dijo la joven Northuldra, parándose derecha y dirigiéndose hacia la apertura que habían descubierto.

—Parece una cueva —dijo Elsa cuando ambas se encontraban paradas frente a la gran apertura que la roca había dejado y que parecía extenderse de forma indefinida en la oscuridad.

—Debemos entrar —dijo Honeymaren, conjurando fuego mágico en su mano cuando el piso pareció estremecerse.

—¿Sentiste eso? —preguntó Elsa

—Si —respondió Honeymaren, alerta y en posición combate.

Antes de que les diera tiempo para hacer sentido de la situación un segundo gran golpe hizo temblar el suelo, después un tercero y un cuarto, volviéndose más seguidos y sintiéndose cada vez más fuertes.

—¡Son pisadas, hay algo vivo ahí! —gritó Honeymaren retrocediendo algunos pasos junto a Elsa quien por instinto hizo lo mismo.

Repentinamente un gran par de ojos amarillos aparecieron en la oscuridad, hostiles, furtivos como los de una serpiente y claramente fijos en ellas.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Honeymaren tomando a Elsa por el brazo y corriendo para rodear la roca que habían movido y alejarse aún más allá, hasta el centro de aquel gran lugar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Elsa mientras corrían.

—No lo sé —respondió Honeymaren cuando llegaron al punto deseado y asumiendo de nuevo una posición de combate frente a Elsa mientras esperaban a ver aquello a lo que se enfrentaban.

Poco tiempo transcurrió para que la criatura rodeara la roca y se parara frente a la pareja, observando a las que había decidido serían sus primeras presas en mucho tiempo. Aquel ser de aparente color morado tenía una cabeza alargada muy parecida a la de una serpiente, con un largo cuello que se seguía asemejando a una, la parte superior de la cabeza tenia algunas puntas de color negro similares a púas que seguían por todo el cuello formando una línea ordenada en la parte superior y seguían por el gran y bultoso cuerpo de la criatura hasta continuar por una gran y gruesa cola. Grandes colmillos que salían de la mandíbula de la bestia agregaban a su aspecto amenazador y bajo el ancho cuerpo había un par de poderosas y gruesas patas delimitadas en gruesas y afiladas garras.

—Esa cosa es enorme, debemos ser precavidas, mantener la distancia —dijo Honeymaren.

—Tienes razón, aunque por otra parte acabas de matar un dragón —dijo Elsa en tono serio mientras su novia se preguntaba cómo podía bromear en un momento así y hacerlo parecer tan normal.

—Creo haber visto una criatura así en un libro, pero no recuerdo con precisión —dijo Honeymaren.

De pronto la bestia dejó salir un ensordecedor rugido y comenzó a correr hacia las jóvenes, haciendo el lugar temblar y comenzado el encuentro.

—Ya lo recordarás —dijo Elsa poniéndose en posición de combate.

Cuando la criatura había recorrido tres cuartas partes de la distancia que había entre ellas las jóvenes desataron una ráfaga de ataques mágicos a larga distancia apuntando lo mejor que podían a la cabeza y el cuello y haciéndola vacilar un poco en su andar para después acelerar el paso enojada y poco antes de llegar a ellas hacer un rápido movimiento y enviar un latigazo con su cola que siendo más larga de lo que las jóvenes esperaban hubiera barrido con ambas si no hubieran saltado justo a tiempo.

—Hay que flanquearla —gritó Honeymaren elevándose, Elsa asintió y las jóvenes se posicionaron en direcciones contrarias, continuando su ataque a direcciones y niveles diferentes.

Un gran proyectil mágico de Honeymaren terminó por atrapar la atención de la criatura que se dedicó a atacar a Elsa con latigazos de su cola y a tratar de asestar una mordida a la joven hechicera con las rápidas embestidas de su largo cuello. Elsa corrió hacia la cola entre sus latigazos y al ver una oportunidad se deslizo por debajo de ella en vez de saltarla, ganando valiosos segundos, acercándose a la criatura desprevenida y con una gran ráfaga de hielo congelando parte alta de su cuello y su cabeza, que, después de reforzar rápidamente su puño derecho con magia, Honeymaren hizo estallar de un gran golpe, haciendo que el cuerpo de la criatura se estremeciera y después cayera abruptamente al suelo.

—¿Eso fue todo? —preguntó Elsa mientras Honeymaren descendía a su lado.

—No lo sé… fue muy fácil ¿verdad? —dijo la joven de cabello castaño mientras veía el cuerpo inmóvil de la bestia. 

—Si lo fue, además, aún estamos aquí, no veo señales de que esto haya acabado.

Mientras las jóvenes hablaban un extraño sonido de movimiento se comenzó a escuchar dentro del cuerpo de la bestia, que repentinamente de puso de pie.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó la joven de tez blanca.

—¡Está volviendo!… ¡creo que lo tengo! —decía la joven morena mientras dos bultos comenzaban a aparecer en lo que quedaba del cuello de la criatura—, Hydra…

Como si de una invocación se tratara cuando la joven hechicera pronunció el nombre de la bestia dos nuevas cabezas surgieron, listas para atacar y con sus ojos fijos en la pareja.

—¡Hydra!, ¿Qué haremos si no podemos cortar cabezas? —dijo Elsa atenta a los movimientos de la Hydra, que hasta el momento solo parecía acecharlas, y consciente de la Historia del enfrentamiento de Hércules con la bestia.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá, por ahora no dudes en decapitarla si tu vida está en peligro, ganemos tiempo e idearemos algo —dijo Honeymaren.

—¡Entendido! 

La criatura embistió contra las jóvenes y cada una de las cabezas iba tras una de ellas, no pasó mucho para que Elsa encontrara la oportunidad, congelara la cabeza que la perseguía y luego la destruyera de una fuerte patada, poco antes de que Honeymaren rodeara el cuello de la otra con un fuerte lazo mágico y después lo energizara poderosamente mientras halaba terminando en otra decapitación. En esa ocasión el cuerpo no cayó, solo quedo inmóvil algunos segundos hasta que cuatro nuevas cabezas surgieron para ocupar el lugar de las anteriores. 

—Las cabezas, el cuerpo, necesitamos acabar con todo al mismo tiempo —dijo Elsa mientras la Hydra se dirigía paso a paso hacia ellas.

Sin decir una palabra Honeymaren conjuró algunas gemas y las lanzó con gran precisión hacia las cabezas de la bestia, haciéndolas explotar al llegar a su objetivo y estallando las cabezas de la bestia junto con ellas; enseguida creó un gran lazo de energía y amarró sus patas, Elsa entendió lo que deseaba y tomando también el lazo ambas jalaron con todas sus fuerzas haciendo al cuerpo caer y después enclavando el lazo en el piso con una gran estaca mágica que la joven hechicera conjuró por igual. 

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó la joven Reina de la Nieve.

—Eso es solo para ganar tiempo, ven conmigo —dijo la joven hechicera tomando a Elsa en sus brazos y emprendiendo rápidamente el vuelo para la llegar a la base de la punta más alta que el gran contorno de roca tenia.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Necesito que congeles este pico, tan profundamente como puedas, yo distraeré a la hydra por tanto tiempo como pueda —dijo Honeymaren, mientras la criatura había ya crecido sus ocho nuevas cabezas y se esforzaba bruscamente por levantarse, llevando al lazo mágico a sus límites de resistencia.

—Honey —es peligroso enfrentarla sola —dijo Elsa preocupada.

—Lo sé Snowflake, pero este es el único plan que tengo, procuraré ser cuidadosa —dijo Honeymaren con una mirada comprensiva.

Elsa asintió resignada y después Honeymaren emprendió vuelo justo cuando la hydra rompió el lazo que la mantenía cautiva.

—Necesitaré de tanta ayuda como puedas darme para que esto funcione —dijo Honeymaren a la capa de Levitación mientras volaban hacia la criatura, la capa asintió con los bordes del cuello y aumentó la velocidad.

Mientras Elsa congelaba la gran pared de roca concentrándose en el pico que su compañera había indicado Honeymaren combatía contra la hydra, volando ágilmente entre sus cabezas y atacándolas con una amplia variedad de hechizos para acabar con cuantas cabezas le fuera posible; potentes disparos de energía, látigos de energía mágica, gemas explosivas, la joven hechicera incluso conjuró poderosas reliquias que sabía estaban en el santuario para hacer frente al creciente número de amenazas, como la poderosa espada Dragonfang, el hacha de Angarruumus o la vara de Watoomb, cada una siendo usada y devuelta según el momento adecuado durante el conflicto.

—¡Honey!

Cuando Elsa gritó a Honeymaren para avisar que había congelado por completo el pico este lucia tremendamente escarchado y parecía despedir vapor gélido por su cuenta. La joven Northuldra combatía en el momento contra más de treinta y dos cabezas por lo que al escuchar la llamada no bajó la guardia, tan solo comenzó lentamente a combatir de forma que pudiera ir retrocediendo y saliendo de la gran y entrelazada red de largos cuellos y cabezas que la criatura había formado en su deseo por acabar con ella; finalmente, cuando vio una ruta de escape segura voló velozmente, alejándose del peligro y causando que la criatura comenzara a correr tras ella, aunque ralentizada por el peso de las cabezas.

—Está hecho, ¿qué sigue? —preguntó Elsa cuando Honeymaren llegó a su lado.

—Haremos lo que Hércules, aplastaremos esa cosa por completo desintegrando el pico sobre ella —dijo Honeymaren, respirando aceleradamente y caminando hacia la congelada pared de roca.

—¿Planeabas usar el hechizo de fortalecimiento nuevamente para golpear la pared? —preguntó Elsa al ver que su pareja se veía agotada.

—Así es —dijo Honeymaren, intentando conjurar el hechizo, pero fallando repetidas veces. Sus símbolos mágicos eran erráticos y se desvanecían poco después de ser creados.

—Necesitas descansar… ganaré algo de tiempo —dijo Elsa preparándose para ir a encontrarse con la hydra antes de que esta llegara a donde estaban.

—¡Elsa, no tienes que hacer esto! —dijo Honeymaren tomándola por el brazo.

—¡No puedo quedarme parada viendo cómo te exiges tanto!… ¡ganare algunos minutos!… confía en mi —dijo Elsa con una suave sonrisa mientras el sombrío contraste de la figura de la hydra podía verse venir a la distancia.

—Confió en ti —dijo Honeymaren soltando a la joven Reina de la Nieve, quien pronto comenzó a correr hacia el peligro.


	19. Chapter 19

Al estar cerca de la mitad de la distancia que había entre la hydra y Honeymaren Elsa se detuvo y comenzó a proyectar grandes ráfagas de hielo sobre el piso, congelando varias docenas de metros alrededor y después creando estructuras de hielo de formas aleatorias que dificultaran el paso junto algunas otras pensadas en ser ofensivas, como púas y grandes columnas con bordes aserrados. La hydra chocó contra aquellos obstáculos destruyendo gran parte de ellos con su impulso, pero dañándose mientras lo hacía, enfureciéndose por el dolor y dirigiendo todas sus cabezas de forma simultánea a la joven de Arendelle, que ágilmente había comenzado a replicar esa técnica corriendo alrededor de la criatura a una distancia relativamente segura, creando un gélido escenario de batalla sobre el que ella tendría la ventaja.

—Hagamos esto —dijo Elsa al borde de su arena de combate mientras se preparaba para entrar, creando una ligera armadura de hielo de influencia griega sobre si e incluso un casco de aspecto corintio. La armadura no estaba pensada para soportar los colmillos de la bestia o algún golpe fulminante, solo debía evitar que algún rasguño superficial de las púas de la criatura la distrajera poniéndola en grave peligro ante una gran cantidad de cabezas que funcionaban como un solo ser, priorizando entonces la agilidad para moverse entre ellas y evadir sus ataques.

Cuando Elsa entró a combatir con la hydra las cabezas comenzaron a atacarla de todos los flancos, pero el gélido entorno trabajaba para ella, algunas cabezas eran absorbidas por el hielo de la Reina al acercarse mucho al piso o algunas de sus estructuras, otras eran congeladas juntas para volverlas torpes y estorbosas, la joven saltaba ágilmente entre los cuellos de la bestia haciendo que las cabezas chocaran unas con otras, se estorbaran y hasta se atacaran por error; la acrobática estrategia era algo impresionante de presenciar para la joven hechicera; ver que su novia hacia frente a la bestia eficientemente solo con el dominio de la magia que tiene desde niña era algo bello y cautivador a su propio modo.

Cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente y Honeymaren sintió algo de frescura volver a su cuerpo voló velozmente hacia la hydra, conjurando un poderoso rayo que destrozó por completo todas las cabezas que hasta el momento estaban cubiertas por hielo y llamando la atención de la criatura, oportunidad que Elsa aprovecho velozmente para alejarse y posicionarse en dirección de la trampa que habían creado.

—¿Lista para correr? —dijo Honeymaren descendiendo al lado de su compañera.

Los rugidos de la criatura causaron un gran estruendo mientras corría destrozando las estructuras de Elsa, haciéndose daño, pero ignorando eso en su ira y su deseo por alcanzar a las jóvenes. 

—Claro que lo estoy —respondió Elsa, deshaciendo su armadura.

Al llegar el momento oportuno las jóvenes comenzaron a correr hacia el pico congelado dándole a la hydra y sus ahora más de cincuenta cabezas la sensación de estar a punto de alcanzarlas y haciendo que se concentrara en ellas y no en su entorno.

—Cuando estemos cerca voy a abrir un portal en la base, quiero que saltes a través de él, yo te seguiré unos segundos después —gritó la joven Northuldra a su pareja mientras corrían.

—¡Lo haré! —gritó Elsa.

Un poco menos de un par de minutos después las jóvenes se encontraban ya bajo el terreno del pico congelado, con la hydra siguiéndolas de cerca, al estar próximas al borde Honeymaren abrió el portal y Elsa saltó por él, siendo transportada al borde más lejano de la misma depresión en la montaña en la que se encontraban, Honeymaren a su vez conjuró velozmente el hechizo de fortificación concentrando cuanto pudo en su lado derecho y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir dio un poderoso golpe a la base congelada del pico, causando grandes grietas al instante, impulsándose de regreso con las piernas al tocar sus pies la pared y después dando un rápido salto a través del portal que cerraría tras ella.

Cuando la joven hechicera salió del portal en el extremo contrario del lugar pudo ver a lo lejos como grandes fragmentos de hielo y roca caían sobre la hydra, aplastándola incesantemente hasta que nada visible quedó de ella.

—¡Lo hicimos! —gritó Elsa feliz, tomando a Honeymaren por la cintura y dándole algunas vueltas para después tomarla en sus brazos como a una princesa, causando que se ruborizara fuertemente ya que estaba acostumbrada a que aquello fuera al revés.

Mientras Elsa tenía Honeymaren en sus brazos un caudal mágico comenzó a circularlas y al envolverlas un gran estallido las llevó de vuelta a la sala de entrenamiento.

—Estuviste maravillosa —dijo Honeymaren plantando un beso en la mejilla de la joven que la sostenía mientras los restos de la proyección de la hydra desaparecían.

—No tanto como tú —añadió Elsa, apenada por el halago.

—No me hagas inundarte con elogios —respondió animada la joven Northuldra mientras su novia la bajaba.

La joven pareja compartió algunas ideas mientras descansaban recostadas en el piso, recordando algunas partes claves de su entrenamiento y sintiéndose animadas por lo que habían podido lograr juntas.

Era ya entrada la noche cuando las jóvenes salieron de la dimensión espejo, listas para tomar un baño e ir a dormir. Una vez en su habitación las chicas se desvistieron y caminaron hacia la ducha, aquella singular cascada en miniatura con agua caliente y rodeada por un bello cristal que habían disfrutado tanto y que habían pensado tantas veces en como replicar en casa.

—Ábrela por completo por favor —pidió Elsa cuando Honeymaren tomó la manivela que removía gradualmente la tapa de la canaleta encargada de obstruir el flujo de agua.

—Oh… gracias —dijo Elsa disfrutando claramente del agua que bañaba su cuerpo después de tan agotador entrenamiento, asegurándose de estar cubierta por completo antes de comenzar a lavar su cabello.

—No fue nada —dijo Honeymaren calmadamente.

—Y… ¿estás esperando que te ayude o…? —preguntó Elsa mientras frotaba el jabón por su cuerpo y pudo ver que Honeymaren solo estaba parada bajo la pequeña cascada viéndola fijamente.

—¡Oh! Yo… —empezó a decir Honeymaren sorprendida, para después solo suspirar y reír—. ¿Para qué me molesto en inventar una excusa?… tu belleza me atrapó por un segundo —dijo la joven morena acercándose a la expuesta reina de la nieve.

Tan solo un instante pasó cuando la joven hechicera ya tenía levemente presionada a Elsa contra el cristal, su pecho se mantenía firme contra su espalda, mientras sus manos exploraban suavemente norte y sur del cuerpo de la indefensa joven de tez blanca, ayudadas en su agilidad y fluidez por el agua cálida que descendía constantemente sobre la escena. Los suaves movimientos y contantes gestos de aprobación que la joven Northuldra había aprendido a reconocer en su compañera comenzaban llenar plácidamente la atmosfera del lugar mientras las manos de la joven rubia intentaban sentir tanto como pudieran de la joven parada tras ella, acercando su rostro por sobre su hombro para poder concretar fugaces besos bien sincronizados que complementaban el suave movimiento del roce de su piel. Conforme el apasionado acto continuaba ambas reconocían por la memoria de su intimidad que el clímax de aquella bella conversación entre sus cuerpos se acercaba cuando de pronto Honeymaren pudo distinguir como Elsa se puso tensa repentinamente.

—¿Qué sucede? preguntó la joven de cabello oscuro en tono bajo y suave procurando no acabar por completo con el momento.

—Algo se movió… —dijo Elsa aún más tensa y acto seguido se movió velozmente hacia la puerta de cristal de la ducha, recorriéndola, tomando una toalla del gancho de la pared y yendo hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, dejando un rastro de agua tras ella; Honeymaren la siguió velozmente al escuchar un ruido peculiar cuando escuchó algo de porcelana romperse; al salir de la ducha apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

La escena que vio la joven hechicera al salir empapada y repentinamente de la ducha sería algo difícil de olvidar, su novia se encontraba claramente molesta, sosteniendo su toalla alrededor suyo viendo como la Capa de Levitación parecía paralizada al ver el florero del tocador que había al lado de la puerta roto en el piso; claro que no era capaz de ver convencionalmente, pero el cuello y su posición parecía dar una clara imagen de hacia dónde estaba dirigiendo su atención, que unos segundos más avanzada la escena se dirigía repentinamente entre la cara de su dueña elegida, su molesta novia y el florero que tiró frustrando aparentemente su propio escape, como si pudiera estarse restregando a si misma lo tonta que fue y como debería haber huido en vez de detenerse sorprendida por el sonido de este al romperse.

—¡Nos estaba espiando! —gritó Elsa molesta viendo a Honeymaren y luego volteó su atención de nuevo a la levitante prenda lanzándole ráfagas de hielo y después persiguiéndola por el pasillo hasta la sala con incesante magia congelante hasta que, ya escarchada, la capa abrió la puerta y escapó a través de ella, dejando atrás a su molesta perseguidora que se limitó a congelar toda la puerta como esperando que aquella prenda no pudiera pasar de nuevo jamás.

—Cariño… Snowflake… —dijo Honeymaren llegando por la espalda de la joven reina, descubierta y escurriendo agua de su cabello.

—¡Nos estaba espiando Honey!, ¡no quiero que la uses!, ¡ni que la dejes pasar! ¡ni que…! —comenzó a exclamar Elsa cuando la joven Northuldra solo la abrazó. La joven de Arendelle, tan exaltada hasta ese punto, terminó por calmarse al sentir de nuevo aquella piel contra la suya, dejando caer su toalla para poder abrazarla y sentir la suave unión de sus cuerpos nuevamente. Después de unos segundos la joven rubia solo suspiró.

—No estuvo bien lo que hizo… —dijo Elsa, tomando su toalla del piso, tomando a su novia por el brazo y dirigiéndose de vuelta al cuarto de baño, congelando el rastro de agua que ambas habían dejado en su camino de vuelta. 

—No lo estuvo, pero, aunque esté viva no es una persona, quizá tenia curiosidad… además… no la culpo por querer verte, no sería la primera que se ha perdido en tu belleza esta tarde —dijo Honeymaren bromeando mientras entraban de vuelta al baño y Elsa cerraba la puerta con cerrojo, para después darle una fuerte palmada a su pareja en el brazo—. ¡Ouch!

Una vez de vuelta en la ducha Elsa siguió con su rutina cotidiana de baño, Honeymaren la imitó por algunos minutos, aunque entre más tiempo pasaba más sentía la tensión acumulándose en su cuerpo, la joven nunca había pasado por una situación en la que fueran interrumpidas de esa forma.

—Hey… Snowflake —dijo Honeymaren parada pocos centímetros tras Elsa, sé que lo que acaba de pasar fue repentino y molesto, pero… me preguntaba si, tal vez… tu quisieras.

—Creí que ya no lo mencionarías —dijo Elsa volteándose repentinamente, como si tan solo estuviera esperando a que su amada hiciera el primer movimiento.

La Reina de la Nieve se encargó de iniciar nuevamente con la íntima escena, besando a su novia con un con un creciente frenesí parecido al de una llama que es alimentada poco antes de extinguirse; retomando fuerza gradualmente, dando a calor a todo lo que la rodea. Poco tiempo transcurrió para que las manos de la joven rubia comenzaran a dejar el rostro y espalda de la chica morena buscando reconocer áreas más delicadas del su ser cuando suave pero firmemente la joven Northuldra la tomó por los brazos para volver a atraparla contra el cristal; pero esta vez con el cuerpo hacia ella, quedando sus brazos cruzados tras su espalda, inmovilizados por la posición. Poco a poco los labios de la joven hechicera descendieron de la boca de su amada a su cuello, para después tomarse un tiempo en las contorneadas formas de su pecho y al terminar ahí continuar con su descenso, todo esto en un rítmico y seductor ciclo que parecía sincronizarse perfectamente con las caricias de sus manos y los pequeños exabruptos de sus cuerpos al sentir un repentino y placentero pulso ante el actuar de su pareja. El sonido de la respiración acelerada de las jóvenes y las apasionadas vociferaciones volvían a llenar el ambiente de esa especial sensación en la que nada importaba para la pareja más que su amada y el calor de su cuerpo.

Eventualmente la boca de la joven Northuldra descendió más allá del suave abdomen y la fina cadera de su novia, llegando a aquella zona donde más indefensa se encontraba la joven que amaba ante el delicado e íntimo roce de sus labios, que terminó por hacerla estremecer de inmediato, fui ahí cuando la joven Reina liberó sus manos e impulsivamente tomó por el cabello a su amada, dándole pequeñas, cuasi innecesarias guías, ya que la joven morena ya conocía lo que era del agrado de su pareja… aun así, tomar el lindo y cabello castaño de Honeymaren, dirigirla con sus manos, terminaba por darle a Elsa una satisfactoria sensación que se sumaba a todas las demás que la inundaban en ese momento. La tensión en el cuerpo de la joven Reina aumentaba, llevándola a pararse de puntitas recargada contra el cristal y comenzar a mover su cuerpo en rítmicos movimientos cada vez más consecutivos, ritmo al que la joven hechicera se acoplaba para guiar a su amada hacia el vivaz momento de liberación que sabía deseaba aún más después de que le fuera negado anteriormente.

Al volverse aún más frecuente el movimiento de cadera de la joven rubia la chica de cabello castaño incorporó el suave pero firme toque de sus dedos y después de hacerlo la íntima interacción comenzó a subir ininterrumpidamente hacia el clímax hasta que cada nervio del cuerpo de la joven reina, desde su cabeza hasta los flexionados dedos de sus pies, resonó en una dichosa orquesta de placer y satisfacción.

Cuando los extáticos pulsos eléctricos dejaron de recorrer el cuerpo de Elsa esta se dejó caer suavemente en los brazos de Honeymaren, quien la mantenía en pie después de que sus piernas cedieran al liberarse la tensión que había acumulado durante la intimidad.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Elsa, viendo a Honeymaren con una expresión de relajación absoluta y después se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Manos mágicas —dijo Honeymaren sonriente, levantando la mano con la que no sostenía a Elsa contra si para hacer proyectar un pequeño corazón mágico en el aire y luego hacerlo desaparecer, como si de fuegos artificiales se tratase.

Las jóvenes descansaron un poco acurrucadas bajo el suave toque del agua que caía sobre ellas, después terminaron su baño y envueltas en su bata se dispusieron a ir a dormir.

Ambas chicas se sentaron lado a lado sobre el borde de la cama, cepillando su cabello. Elsa terminó un poco antes, viendo hacia el pequeño balcón mágico de su habitación y dejando salir un suspiro.

—¿Estás preocupada? —preguntó Honeymaren, dejando sobre la mesita de noche su cepillo y tomando el de Elsa para hacer lo mismo.

—No, no es eso… bueno, quizá un poco, pero sé que preocuparme ahora no ayudará y que descansar bien hoy será crucial para mañana —dijo la joven volteando hacia su pareja—, así que, por hoy, pretendamos que es una noche normal. ¿sí? —agregó Elsa levantándose, robándole un rápido beso en los labios a Honeymaren, poniéndose el vestido para dormir púrpura que a la joven Northuldra tanto le gustaba y después haciendo a un lado las sabanas, indicándole a su novia que entrara a la cama.

La joven hechicera accedió sonriente a la indicación de su amada, se puso su camisón y se posicionó como de costumbre para que Elsa pudiera acomodarse sobre su pecho y entrelazar sus piernas con las suyas, listas para descansar cómodamente con la ayuda de la calma y satisfacción que la unión de sus cuerpos las hacía sentir.

Una vez acomodada, Elsa bostezó mientras Honeymaren acariciaba su cabello.

—Duerme bien Honey —dijo Elsa, restregándose levemente en el pecho de Honeymaren para quedarse dormida.

—Dulces sueños Snowflake —dijo la joven Northuldra, y casi al mismo tiempo ambas jóvenes se quedaron dormidas.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando Honeymaren despertó el segundo día pudo notar que Elsa ya estaba despierta, sentada sobre la cama mirándola fijamente, transmitiendo una suave sensación de cariño, aunque también un poco de temor.

—¿Qué ocurre cariño?, ¿pudiste dormir bien? —preguntó Honeymaren, arrastrándose un poco sobre la cama para poder descansar su cabeza en el regazo de su amada.

—Sí, tan solo estoy algo nerviosa por lo que ocurrirá hoy en la tarde… no quiero que nada te pase —dijo Elsa, jugando con el cabello su novia.

—Si algo te pasara mi vida ya no sería la misma —dijo Honeymaren abrazando de la cintura a la joven Reina y sin mover mucho de lugar su cabeza para no aparentar que le afectó el comentario; ella también estaba preocupada, pero intentaba decididamente evitar que pensamientos negativos predominaran en su mente—, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, nos tenemos la una a la otra, saldremos de esto juntas.

—Tienes razón —dijo Elsa, después Honeymaren se incorporó para sentarse sobre la cama, deslizó ligeramente hacia abajo el vestido para dormir de su pareja y comenzó a masajear con ambas manos su espalda alta con suaves y constantes movimientos circulares, intentando deshacer los nudos que la tensión pudiera haberle ocasionado.

—Ah… gracias…. —dijo Elsa, permitiéndose relajarse un poco.

Algunos minutos pasaron así mientras la joven Northuldra sentía como la Reina de la Nieve cedía más y más ante el calmante toque de sus manos.

—¿Te sientes un poco mejor? —preguntó la joven morena.

—Mucho… gracias Honey.

—Fue un placer; ahora vamos, debemos prepararnos —dijo Honeymaren con una mirada comprensiva y acariciando el hombro de Elsa con su mano.

—Está bien —dijo Elsa levantándose de la cama y llevando consigo a su pareja de la mano.

—No creo que sea momento ya de practicar —dijo Elsa mientras cambiaba su atuendo de noche por su vestuario normal.

—Opino lo mismo, creo que solo… queda esperar, y dominar nuestras mentes —dijo Honeymaren, mientras cambiaba por igual su vestimenta.

Ambas chicas salieron de su cuarto al terminar de vestirse, deteniéndose frente al gran ventanal para observar la niebla que rodeaba el valle, la protección mágica por parte de los espíritus parecía mantenerse en su lugar y era una mañana nublada y lluviosa, con el cielo oscurecido por el profundo gris de las nubes.

—¿Cómo te sientes con eso? —preguntó Elsa, al ver que la joven Northuldra rodeaba con su mano la poderosa reliquia que hace poco le habían confiado, el Ojo de Agamotto, que colgaba sobre su pecho.

—Es algo… complicado de describir —dijo Honeymaren, mientras hacía con sus manos los movimientos necesarios para abrir el Ojo, mostrando este un poderoso y místico resplandor verde al revelar su interior—. Esta reliquia es, tal como otras, única en su clase, su existencia es una constante en una gran cantidad universos y su poder varía según el universo al que pertenece —decía Honeymaren, concentrada en el resplandor verde que se reflejaba sobre el ventanal—. Sin embargo, tal como dijo ancestral, en algunos universos excepcionales puede canalizar el poder de varios universos adyacentes y nosotras vivimos en uno de esos —agregó la joven mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, conjurando alrededor un par de anillos místicos de color verde, uno con un patrón uniforme y otro más cercano a su muñeca con diversos símbolos visibles a lo largo de toda su extensión mientras giraba en un movimiento vivo—. Esta reliquia tiene poder sobre el tiempo —dijo al finalizar esos anillos y después repitió el gesto de forma contraria, sobre su antebrazo derecho y sobre este aparecieron dos anillos similares girando sobre si, uno con el mismo patrón uniforme y otro más cerca de su muñeca con símbolos claramente diferentes a los que podrían apreciarse en su equivalente izquierdo—, y también tiene poder sobre la luz, la magia blanca a voluntad… este es más poder del que cualquier persona debería tener —agregó Honeymaren mientras los anillos de energía rodeaban sus dos antebrazos y el brillo del Ojo de Agamotto parecía intensificarse, listo para hacer uso de un poder inimaginable.

—Es por eso que solo quien porte el título de Hechicero Supremo debe poder utilizarlo… es una gran responsabilidad —dijo Ancestral, quien se acercaba desde el corredor contrario al suyo. Al escuchar esas palabras Honeymaren cerro rápidamente el Ojo de Agamotto, aunque sabía que no había forma de pretender que no lo había estado usando ante Ancestral.

—Ancestral... —dijo Honeymaren intentando ocultar lo mejor posible su exaltación y haciendo una pequeña reverencia que Elsa imitó y a la que Ancestral respondió de igual forma.

—No te preocupes, mi tiempo dándote ordenes se terminó… es momento de despedirme. Y debo decir que ver que pudieras controlar de esa forma el poder ambivalente del Ojo de Agamotto es algo realmente tranquilizante.

—¿Despedirse? Sé que no podía combatir a Null o quedarse mucho tiempo, pero… esperaba que al menos pudiera observar el resultado del conflicto —dijo Elsa ligeramente exaltada. 

—Así es… esperaba que al menos estuviera aquí durante él, no para que interviniera… quizá solo para poder decir… lo hicimos —dijo Honeymaren, un poco más exaltada que su pareja.

—Null intentó pasar la barrera de los espíritus sobre el valle con una sorprendente cantidad de fuerza bruta, y estuvo a punto de lograrlo durante la noche… me temo que se ha fortalecido más rápido de lo que calculé que lo haría y las habría tomado por sorpresa si no hubiera dado parte de mi poder a los espíritus para contenerlo; me encuentro exhausta… además, hay algo que deben saber… —dijo Ancestral e inmediatamente después desapareció.

—¿A dónde fue? —preguntaba Elsa.

—No lo sé, pero está por aquí, aún puedo sentirla —dijo Honeymaren.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a ver por todos lados en busca de su maestra y Elsa estaba por caminar hacia las escaleras para bajar cuando vio que Honeymaren yacía calmada parada en el mismo lugar.

—¿Qué sucede Honey? —preguntó Elsa caminando hacia ella.

La joven Northuldra la miró con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, la tomó de la mano y la guio para que ambas se sentaran sobre el piso.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó la Reina de la Nieve cuando Honeymaren tocó suavemente su pecho y acto seguido ambas se encontraban en su forma espiritual, para su sorpresa Ancestral estaba ahí, justo en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de romper abruptamente con su discurso.

—Lamento no haberte enseñado a usar esta forma durante mi estancia aquí Elsa, pero siendo tu misma parte espíritu enseñarte a controlarla con seguridad hubiera tomado tiempo que no tenía… sé que Honeymaren podrá hacerlo en el futuro, por ahora es mejor que ella sirva de mediadora.

—¿¡Ancestral!? Pero… ¿dónde está su cuerpo?

—La verdad es que nunca lo he tenido, no en esta dimensión, la forma física con la que interactuaron fue una fuerte proyección mágica y nada más.

—Es por eso que rara vez la veíamos fuera del entrenamiento… no estaba dormida o descansando o leyendo… regresaba a su forma espiritual para gastar menos energía —dijo Honeymaren algo cabizbaja, como si lo dijera para terminar de explicarse a sí misma lo que ocurría.

—Así es… has probado ser una alumna excepcional Honeymaren; ahora, cuando gran parte de mi energía me ha dejado soy incapaz de mantener esa proyección por más tiempo.

—Pero no lo entiendo, ustedes hablaron de viajar a través del multiverso con los anillos de honda, a través de los portales que ambas podían crear… ¿por qué no… “vino de verdad”? —dijo Elsa.

—Me temo que mi cuerpo está actualmente incapacitado en mi propia dimensión.

—¿Esta próxima a morir no es así? —dijo Honeymaren… Ancestral solo volteo a verla y sonrió ante aquellas palabras, no una sonrisa feliz… sino una melancólica, una quizá, durante la cual pensaba en lo que iba a extrañar su estancia en ese lugar.

—No sabía que tu intuición se hubiera vuelto tan buena jovencita… o tal vez… —Ancestral se detuvo un momento e hizo un gesto con las manos por encima del pecho de Honeymaren, revelando al Ojo de Agamotto, abierto y bañándola en su luz—. Una ilusión, no dejas de sorprenderme, no pude sentir que lo estuvieras usando —dijo Ancestral sentándose en calma de nuevo—. Así que también has dominado su forma espiritual…

—Así es… —se limitó a decir Honeymaren, procurando ocultar su tristeza.

—Dejo este universo en buenas manos… —dijo Ancestral sonriente—. Ahora que el Ojo te ha revelado la verdad sobre mí de nada sirve ocultarlo, estoy a punto de morir sí… y dejaré a dos de mis mejores aprendices solos para su gran primera batalla que definirá el futuro de su dimensión… —dijo Ancestral, como reprimiéndose a sí misma, y después levitó hasta el gran ventanal del santuario.

—No es su culpa —dijo la joven Northuldra, levitando hacia al lado de Ancestral. 

—Estoy segura que ha hecho lo mejor que pudo —dijo Elsa, levitando al otro lado de su maestra.

—He visto muchos posibles futuros de mi universo, sé que lo más probable es que todo termine de forma adecuada… puedo irme en calma gracias a eso.

Ambas chicas solo se mantuvieron en silencio, viendo a través del ventanal como su maestra.

—¿Se preguntan que he visto en su futuro? —dijo Ancestral volteando a ver hacia sus costados, ambas jóvenes asintieron levemente, jamás vi su futuro, solo sus posibilidades… tienen una gran capacidad para ayudar, para hacer de su mundo un lugar mejor y protegerlo de un sin fin de amenazas.

—No me siento lista —dijo Honeymaren.

—Nadie lo está… no se nos deja elegir nuestro tiempo —dijo calmadamente Ancestral, viendo como el rostro de la joven se suavizaba al menos ligeramente.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio y Ancestral tomó las manos de las jóvenes, viendo como caía la lluvia sobre el valle… un momento después solo la joven pareja seguía levitando frente al ventanal; acompañada únicamente por el sonido de las gotas contra el cristal, perturbando el profundo silencio.

—No es momento para la tristeza… debemos salvar nuestro mundo, —dijo Honeymaren algunos minutos después, cuando ambas volvieron a sus cuerpos físicos.

—Lo lograremos —dijo Elsa calmadamente, reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Honeymaren.

Mientras ambas jóvenes tomaban un momento para lidiar con lo que acababa de ocurrir la Capa de Levitación limpiaba suavemente sus lágrimas.

—Es hora… —dijo Honeymaren, levantándose poco después y dando la mano a su pareja para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Vamos a llevar la pelea a él en vez de esperar que venga a nosotras ¿no es así? —preguntó Elsa, parada al lado de su amada.

—Así es… ahora, repasemos lo que sabemos sobre Null —dijo Honeymaren dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación donde hace poco había ocurrido el accidente con los portales.

Elsa sabía que Honeymaren se encontraba lastimada por la partida de Ancestral, podía sentir que su novia canalizaba sus sentimientos por medio de la absoluta determinación por enfrentar y vencer a Null, pero decidió no mencionarlo; no quería comprometer la resolución de la joven.

—¿Hay algo que no hayamos visto aquí? —preguntó Elsa al pasar por la puerta.

—Una cosa, algo que no terminé por entender la primera vez y de lo que lamento haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora —dijo Honeymaren atravesando la habitación, ignorando todas las reliquias hasta entrar al cuarto en que tomó el Ojo de Agamotto, y una vez ahí tocó la gran base de roca que se encontraba en el centro y proyectó sobre ella una gran cantidad de magia, bañando el cuarto en un constante resplandor anaranjado, hasta que toda la magia pareció ser absorbida espontáneamente por la estructura, dejando el cuarto en oscuridad absoluta. Repentinamente la magia acumulada se proyectó a través del piso, subió por las paredes y hacia el techo del lugar, donde una enrome proyección del planeta tierra apareció mágicamente.

—El Orbe de Agamotto… Ancestral proyectaba parte de su magia en el ventanal permitiéndonos ver a través de él lo que ella canalizara, pero este es el verdadero artefacto… esta cámara, con la capacidad de mostrar lo que deseemos ver de nuestro mundo y más allá —dijo Honeymaren mientras caminaba alrededor del cuarto mirando la maravillosa visión que se encontraba sobre ellas.

—Es increíble… —dijo Elsa, maravillada al ver que aquel mágico espectáculo respondía ante los movimientos de las manos de Honeymaren, mostrándoles el bosque y después adentrándose en la oscuridad que albergaba a Null, aquel ser que ahora ponía en riesgo su universo.

—Sabemos que Null tiene gran poder en su forma física y espiritual —dijo Honeymaren mientras el techo del lugar proyectaba una oscura nube, de la que ocasionalmente podían verse salir enormes brazos llenos de ventosas, como los de un calamar, de un color tan oscuro como la niebla que ocultaba a la criatura dueña de tales extremidades.

—Los libros dicen que es capaz de volar, volverse intangible, teletransportarse y crear portales… algo difícil de creer para una bestia de ese tamaño… —dijo Elsa mientras veía los múltiples y enormes brazos de aquella criatura arremeter contra la barrera que los espíritus mantenían valientemente alrededor del valle.

—Puede mover objetos con telekinesis, hablar telepáticamente y cambiar de forma, además de proyectar energía, crear ilusiones y poseer a otros seres a voluntad —agregó Honeymaren mientras ambas seguían observando aquella mórbida imagen; su avance era lento, pero claramente aumentaba su velocidad de forma constante.

—¿Es posible acabar con él por completo? —preguntó Elsa.

—Lo dudo —dijo Honeymaren pensativa, con un brazo cruzado para sostener el codo del otro y la mano en su mentón—. Aunque si destruyéramos por completo su forma física, lo que ya seria de por si tremendamente difícil, su forma espiritual permanecería, y al ser una criatura primordialmente espiritual eventualmente crearía otra forma física… Ancestral lo derrotó y lo mantenía encerrado en su propia dimensión, en la dimensión espejo, pero logró escapar durante un momento de fragilidad en su prisión, muy probablemente porque había recuperado toda su fuerza y estaba expectante de cualquier oportunidad que surgiera… aun así, creo que encerrarlo es la mejor opción, seguramente eso lo contendrá por un tiempo, no sabemos cuánto lo mantuvo encerrado Ancestral después de todo, pero presiento que fue un lapso muy considerable, es por eso que no pensó en enfrentarla de nuevo, sino en huir a otra dimensión.

—Es muy probable, debió temerle, y por extensión odiar a cualquier hechicero que pueda meterse en su camino, es por eso que quiere acabar con nosotras y el santuario cuanto antes —dijo Elsa, mientras se daba cuenta de lo que sería necesario hacer.

—Así es…

—Entonces lo derrotamos y lo encerramos en la dimensión espejo, tenemos un plan… es infinitamente más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero es un plan —dijo Elsa, caminando hacia el lado de Honeymaren.

—Vi algunos rituales para prisiones místicas, creo saber ya cuál es la adecuada para Null, solo necesitamos debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que no pueda oponer gran resistencia durante el hechizo, una vez encerrado lo enviaré a un recóndito rincón de la dimensión espejo y nuestro universo estará a salvo.

—Suena bien… debemos ser cautelosas para que el plan resulte —dijo Elsa, pensativa.

—Todo saldrá bien, nos tenemos la una a la otra, hay que evitar separarnos y controlaremos cualquier cosa que Null arroje en nuestro camino —dijo Honeymaren, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Elsa. 

—No quiero que vuelva a jugar con mi mente, he entrenado para fortalecerme, pero… ¿y si no fue suficiente?

—Sé que lo será, pero también sé que sentirse segura es sumamente importante —dijo Honeymaren, alcanzando algo en su bolsillo—, así que me tomé la libertad de hacer algo para ti, continuó la joven mientras mostraba una pequeña cajita de madera oscura como el chocolate, y después cuando el rostro de Elsa comenzaba a mostrar emoción la abrió.

—¡Eso es…! ¡es…!

—Dentro de la pequeña caja de madera y descansando sobre un pequeño cojín de suave y brillante tela azul se encontraba descansando un hermoso anillo de plata delicadamente estilizado con un patrón grabado de símbolos mágicos en su contorno y una parte superior embellecida con los símbolos Northuldra para los elementos, formando un copo de nieve, en cuyo centro una hermosa y redonda gema azul, de un brillo que la joven Elsa jamás había visto representaba al quinto espíritu; a la misma chica que ahora estaba parada ahí, asombrada por la belleza del anillo. 

—¡Es… hermoso! —dijo Elsa, realmente atónita ante la sorpresa.

—Elsa… ¿enviarías a esta malévola criatura de vuelta a la oscuridad de la que salió, conmigo?

—¡Claro que lo haré Honey! —dijo Elsa emocionada, acto seguido Honeymaren tomó el anillo y Elsa extendió su mano para que lo pusiera en el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

—¡Muchas gracias, te ha quedado bellísimo! —dijo Elsa, viendo feliz el anillo sobre su mano y después abrazando impulsivamente a Honeymaren, quien la abrazó fuertemente de vuelta.

—Gracias, fue mi primera vez haciendo un anillo —dijo la joven Northuldra mientas se abrazaban.

Unos segundos después las jóvenes se separaron, el rostro de ambas reflejando gran felicidad por lo que acababa de suceder, o tal vez más, por el simbolismo que el acto tenía.

—Es una reliquia en sí misma, no solo te protegerá mental y espiritualmente contra todo lo que Null pueda intentar contra ti, sino que también fortalecerá aún más tu magia contra la suya, con tu entrenamiento y esta ayuda encontrará en tu magia una adversaria formidable.

—Gracias Honey, con esto me siento más…segura, con lo que vamos a hacer —dijo Elsa, tomando la mano de Honey.

—Me alegra, es justo lo que quería oír.

—Elsa tiró levemente de la mano de Honeymaren para acercarla, sus miradas se encontraron y la joven Northuldra entendió de inmediato lo que pasaba, acercando suavemente su rostro a través de los escasos centímetros que lo separaban de los labios de su amada para luego dar un pequeño beso, como si pidiera permiso, o quizá para jugar con el deseo que sabía existía en su compañera, quien ante esto tomó la iniciativa para atrapar a la joven hechicera en un romántico beso.

—Creo… que ha llegado el momento —dijo Honeymaren algunos minutos después, cuando el romance de aquel beso había ardido ya por completo.

—Si… creo que si… ¿no tenemos ningún pendiente? —preguntó Elsa, sabiendo que cuando salieran del santuario no podrían volver hasta que Null fuera derrotado.

—Creo que no… ¿hay algo que tu recuerdes?

—Solo algo… ¿no suelen todas las reliquias llevar un nombre?

—Tienes razón —dijo Honeymaren, tomando la mano derecha de Elsa, decidí llamar a esta “Frozen Heart”.

—¡Oh! ¡Es lindo!... ¿Hay alguna razón en especial? —preguntó Elsa ruborizada.

—Es como me hiciste sentir la noche que te conocí, viendo como lanzabas magia por tus manos… —dijo Honeymaren, intentando no ceder ante la pena que le daba esa confesión.

—Aww —dijo Elsa, plantándole un beso a la joven en la mejilla—. Y ahora eres mejor que yo en ello —agregó.

—No, claro que no, tu naciste con magia, yo solo… intento hacer lo mejor que puedo —dijo Honeymaren.

—Y lo haces de forma increíble… —dijo Elsa viendo a los ojos de su compañera.

—Gracias… —dijo Honeymaren, correspondiendo la mirada.

—Supongo que estamos listas —dijo Elsa, desviando la mirada hacia la salida del cuarto del Orbe.

—Así es —dijo Honeymaren al lado de su novia, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida. 

—¡Oh!, solo permíteme guardar esta pequeña cajita en nuestra habitación, no quiero perderla —dijo Elsa mientras caminaban, Honeymaren asintió y ambas salieron del cuarto de las reliquias.

—Te esperare aquí…— dijo Honeymaren a la entrada del pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos.

—Está bien, vuelvo en un minuto —dijo Elsa, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Mientras Honeymaren esperaba la capa le dio ligeros tirones, como pidiéndole que fuera al cuarto también.

—No, no es el momento —dijo la joven.

«Si vuelvo ahí con ella… me pondré a pensar en las bellas cosas cotidianas de las que podría perderme si algo sale mal», pensó la joven Northuldra.

Cuando Elsa entró a la habitación no pudo evitar echar un vistazo, de verdad creía que todo saldría bien, pero no podía negar que había un poco de miedo en su persona.

—Cálmate, todo estará bien —dijo Elsa para sí, abriendo el cajón de su mesita de noche y dejando ahí la pequeña cajita que Honeymaren había hecho para entregarle su anillo.

«Un día… yo también pondré un anillo en tu dedo», pensó la joven Reina al ver la cajita en su cajón, y después lo cerró para volver al lado de aquella que la hacía sentir tan lindos deseos.


	21. Chapter 21

De vuelta en el centro del santuario Elsa le ofreció su mano a Honeymaren, pensando en bajar las escaleras juntas, Honeymaren hizo un gesto como si fuera a tomarla para después evadirla y tomar a Elsa entre sus brazos.

—¡Wow! Esto es inesperado, ¿en qué estás pensando? —preguntó Elsa y después la capa comenzó con su parte de la maniobra, levantándolas del piso para descender lentamente a través del gran centro del santuario.

Durante todo el descenso la mirada de ambas jóvenes estuvo fija en los ojos de la otra, quizá por lo mágico de la situación, o para evadir el ligero miedo a las alturas que Elsa sentía ocasionalmente, lo que es seguro es que fue memorablemente romántico. 

Honeymaren dejó a Elsa en el piso una vez abajo y ambas continuaron su camino hacia la puerta tomadas de la mano, una vez ahí Elsa tomó una manija, Honeymaren la otra y fue juntas que abrieron la puerta, cruzaron y la cerraron tras ellas, quedando una vez más en aquella cueva que tan grabada estaba en sus recuerdos.

—Más vale ocultarla de nuevo, no está de más ser precavidas —dijo Honeymaren, y después lanzó un rápido hechizo sobre la puerta, haciéndola parecer nuevamente el final natural de la cueva; una magia de la que jamás se imaginó sería capaz cuando pasó por primera vez a través de ella.

Ambas jóvenes salieron hacia el lago, pasando al lado de su pequeña casa improvisada, sintiéndola como un recuerdo tan lejano después de pasar meses en el santuario, y extrañamente pudiendo detenerse a ver como las flores cercanas a abrirse una vez que todo comenzó apenas habían abierto, gracias a la magia del tiempo de Ancestral.

—Es increíble, ¿no es así? —dijo Elsa, arrodillada ante las flores mientras Honeymaren veía todavía el hogar que habían construido juntas.

—Realmente lo hizo… fue increíble que lograra estirar tanto el tiempo… espero ser capaz de algo así algún día —dijo la joven hechicera.

—Sé que lo harás —dijo Elsa levantándose y después congeló un largo puente a través del lago que había en el centro de su pequeño valle. 

Las chicas caminaron a través del lago tomadas de la mano, sin decir una palabra más, sus mentes eran fuertes, pero mantener una compostura perfecta al acercarse cada vez más a un ser como Null seria inhumano. Los nervios eran parte esencial de su instinto de supervivencia y el valor era lo que las mantenía avanzado paso a paso, sin pensar en detenerse y volver a la seguridad del santuario.

—¿Puedes llamarlo? —dijo Honeymaren a Elsa, esperando que llamara a Gale para indicarle a los espíritus que levantaran la barrera, dejando pasar a Null.

Ambas sabían que su valle sufriría grandes destrozos si luchaban ahí, pero el bosque era el hogar de todos los Northuldra, el pequeño nido de amor de una pareja no podía compararse en importancia.

—Claro —respondió Elsa, y después entonó aquel llamado tan parecido al que usaba su madre con el mismo espíritu, tan parecido a aquel que llegó a escuchar ella al ser llamada a Ahtohallan.

Gale se acercó rápidamente, circulando felizmente y haciendo alegres sonidos alrededor de ambas chicas, como si estuviese sorprendido y feliz por su progreso en tan poco tiempo.

—También nos alegra verte Gale, pero ahora necesitamos que nos ayudes —dijo Elsa.

—Ha llegado el momento de que lo enfrentemos, por favor, pide al resto de los espíritus que detengan la barrera, déjenlo pasar.

Gale se mostró dudoso al principio, pero sorprendentemente la Capa de Levitación dejó a Honey un momento y se elevó ligeramente al nivel del pequeño cumulo de hojas flotantes que Gale utilizaba para hacer saber su presencia. La capa se movió, la pequeña esfera de viento se estremeció, la capa siguió moviéndose y haciendo extrañas poses como si algo le estuviera explicando, el sonido de la tela moviéndose rápidamente alternando con el sonido de las hojas y la aguda “vocecilla” de Gale. Tan solo un momento pasó para que la capa estuviera de vuelta en hombros de Honeymaren y Gale mostrara una nueva actitud, más convencida del plan de las chicas.

—Gracias, han hecho suficiente, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto —dijeron las jóvenes cuando Gale aceptó y se dirigió a hablar con el resto de los espíritus.

—Recuerda, tengo hechizos que consumirán su energía haciéndolo vulnerable, tu magia hará lo mismo, si puedes congelar alguna parte de él ese hielo drenará su energía gracias al anillo, e incluso si puede romperlo el esfuerzo será tan alto que lo desgastará considerablemente —indicó Honeymaren una vez que vieron como la niebla comenzaba a desaparecer.

—De acuerdo —dijo Elsa, poniéndose en pose de combate al comenzar a distinguir el pico de las montañas que rodeaban el valle.

Aún no terminaba de disiparse lo último de la niebla cuando una gran nube oscura empezó a tomar su lugar, descendiendo sobre el valle y rodeándolo por encima, y mientras esta avanzaba múltiples brazos de aquel ser comenzaron a asentarse por sobre la montaña, cada vez fueron más hasta que la gran masa que era su cuerpo se presentó, erguida y alargada con un aspecto parecido al de un gran calamar que permanecía parado gracias a la ayuda de algunas extremidades mientras otras se mantenían levantadas, listas para atacar, y en lo que parecía ser la parte inferior de su cabeza docenas de brillantes ojos rojos de múltiples tamaños se concentraron en las jóvenes que ahora tenía enfrente. Si el legendario Kraken se les hubiera presentado su aspecto seguramente sería tan aterrador como el de la criatura que tenían enfrente.

Ambos bandos se quedaron observando por un momento, aquel enrome ser, listo para bajar rápidamente de aquella montaña que hacía ver como un pequeño montículo; el par de jóvenes desafiante, con la magia comenzando a fluir de sus extremidades, sin dar un paso atrás ante el aterrador aspecto de su contrincante. En un instante un sitio por debajo de los ojos de la bestia se abrió, dejando ver una enorme boca repleta de múltiples líneas de dientes y lanzando un rugido amenazador que resonó por todo el valle, declarando así el inicio del enfrentamiento.

Honeymaren voló rápidamente y Elsa la siguió de cerca, deslizándose sobre el hielo, ambas yendo hacia la rampante bestia que desplazaba rápidamente con ayuda de todas sus largas extremidades; las jóvenes atacarían de diferentes formas, pero nunca habrían de separarse tanto como para que alguna pudiera quedar aislada del combate.

Cuando estuvo al rango correcto múltiples látigos de brillante energía mágica iluminaron la oscura escena en que se había convertido el bosque debido a la magia de Null, enredándose en varios de sus tentáculos y amarrándolos juntos para después anclarse en la tierra, entorpeciendo el movimiento de la bestia.

Un rugido dio a entender el disgusto de la criatura al sentir como su energía mágica era robada por el hechizo y utilizada contra sí, y repentinamente múltiples tentáculos se elevaron al aire yendo por la joven Northuldra, frustrándose ante la agilidad que su alianza con la Capa de Levitación le proporcionaba.

—¡Mantenlos así! —gritó Elsa, deslizándose por debajo de aquellos tentáculos que se movían erráticamente por el aire y congelándolos en el acto, dejándolos como grandes torres de hielo sobre los árboles.

Honeymaren no desperdició la oportunidad, lanzando rápidos pulsos de energía contra los congelados brazos de la bestia, haciéndolos estallar en pequeños fragmentos de hielo. Null dejó salir un furioso rugido y después todo se puso penetrantemente oscuro, su oscuridad se concentró de tal forma que era imposible que las jóvenes vieran sus propias manos.

—¡Elsa! —gritó Honeymaren, reconociendo lo peligroso de la situación.

—¡Estoy por acá! —se escuchó gritar a Elsa no muy lejos de donde la joven Northuldra levitaba. La joven morena comenzó a volar rápidamente hacia la voz, sólo para ser detenida bruscamente por la capa, quien después ascendió frenéticamente; Honeymaren no tardó mucho en entenderlo, esa voz no era de Elsa, Null buscaba aprovechar su miedo y ahora docenas de tentáculos se arremolinaban alrededor de ella, buscando encerrarla.

—Sigue evadiéndolos, haré esto rápido —dijo Honeymaren, confiando su seguridad momentáneamente a la Capa mientras realizaba ágilmente los movimientos para abrir el Ojo de Agamotto; tan solo segundos después la mística luz verde de la reliquia iluminó el entorno de la joven, dejándola ver claramente como los oscuros brazos arremetían contra ella uno tras otro, de forma que la capa apenas lograba mantener la ventaja.

«Muéstrame la verdad», pensó Honeymaren al concentrarse en que el Ojo y su luz iluminaran por sobre la oscura magia de Null, y así lo hizo, el resplandor del Ojo se expandió rápidamente a través del bosque, iluminando un camino hacia una gran cúpula de hielo que era brutalmente arremetida por múltiples brazos de la bestia, agrietándose para después ser reparada desde adentro, la Reina de la Nieve mantenía su terreno ante Null, pero no podría hacerlo eternamente.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Honeymaren y ante la orden la capa se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cúpula, abriendo un portal justo en el hielo por el que pasó en una fracción de segundo y cerró tras de sí.

—¡Honey! —dijo Elsa feliz de verla, pero rápidamente concentrándose de nuevo en mantener la cúpula.

—¡Lo estás haciendo increíble! —dijo Honeymaren, reforzando la cúpula con un escudo mágico de su propia creación.

—¡Gracias!, Null ha resultado más veloz de lo que pensé para algo de ese tamaño, pero su magia oscura no nos ha debilitado, más allá de que prefiera esconderse estamos en igualdad de condiciones —dijo Elsa, aun reforzando la cúpula, pero más calmada que antes.

Repentinamente el piso de hielo de la cúpula comenzó a resquebrajarse y antes de que pudieran reaccionar un gran brazo de la bestia salió desde abajo, destruyendo la estructura. Honeymaren tomó a Elsa en sus brazos y la capa las llevó al aire, nuevamente perseguidas por más extremidades.

—Puedo hacer un cañón mágico —dijo Honeymaren, mientras las jóvenes evadían los ataques en el aire, ayudadas por la Capa de Levitación y el Ojo de Agamotto que disipaba la oscuridad de Null algunos metros alrededor de ellas.

—¿Qué?

—Varios anillos de hechizo, de tamaños gradualmente diferentes y alineados perfectamente, girando sobre si a ritmos específicos pueden potencializar cualquier magia que entre por el extremo más grande y convertirla en un proyectil mágico de alto impacto, pero para que eso pueda funcionar necesitamos poder ver a Null.

Honeymaren se concentró e hizo una pequeña plataforma mágica sobre la que descendió y después creó un cubo alrededor, protegiéndolas contra Null. Enseguida la joven comenzó con los movimientos mágicos, generando ambos pares de anillos místicos de color verde alrededor de sus antebrazos, después hizo varios movimientos circulares, apareciendo varios símbolos mágicos que flotaban y se movían vivamente frente a ella y la resplandeciente luz verde del Ojo de Agamotto para después compactarlos todos sobre un pequeño punto verde que hizo estallar, desapareciendo mágicamente la oscuridad de Null y manteniéndola al borde del valle. La gran criatura movió su imponente figura sorprendida al ver lo que había ocurrido, y mientras el enojo podía distinguirse en sus ojos desapareció nuevamente de la vista, creando ilusiones para camuflajearse con el bosque.

—¡Es increíble, lo lograste!, ¡te deshaces de su oscuridad!

—El Ojo lo hace por mí, eso no le gustará a Null, después de esto sabe que está en peligro y se volverá más errático, debes tener cuidado, —dijo Honeymaren, después tomó en sus brazos a Elsa y deshizo el cubo de energía, volando nuevamente entre los brazos de Null, cuando de forma inesperada, discos de color rojo brillante comenzaron a volar hacia ellas, proyectiles mágicos altamente concentrados que harían mucho daño de tocar a alguna de las dos.

—¡Esta por atacarnos con todo lo que tiene! —dijo Honeymaren, forcejeando junto a la capa por evadir los ataques del ser y en un esfuerzo conjunto volaron a una gran velocidad, logrando sacar al menos sesenta segundos fuera del alcance de Null.

—Tenemos poco tiempo —dijo Honeymaren, dejando a Elsa en el piso y poniéndose a pensar, cuando apenas segundos después pequeños portales oscuros se abrieron tras la pareja, algunos pares más de extremidades más pequeñas salieron por ellos, tomándolas desprevenidas por los tobillos, y arrastrándolas hacia un mayor portal que abrían mientras las arrastraban; las cintas de tela encantada que Honeymaren tenía sujetas a su piernas y pies liberaron su poder oculto en una explosiva reacción que dañó severamente los brazos, haciendo que la soltaran, Elsa volteó sobre su espalda y congeló los que la tomaban, haciéndolos romperse por la propia inercia del movimiento ondulante que llevaban. Después de eso aquellos portales se cerraron, pero pronto comenzaron a abrirse más.

—¡Haré una torre, congela su exterior! —dijo Honeymaren y de pronto una gran torre de roca comenzó a erguirse bajo los pies de las jóvenes; Elsa hizo su parte, congelando su exterior y dificultando que los brazos de Null se sujetaran a ella.

—¡Púas! —gritó Honeymaren mientras la torre seguía creciendo y brazos de Null intentando enredarse por montones alrededor de ella, tan solo para después ser perforados por filosas púas de hielo que Elsa hizo crecer alrededor de la torre, ganando lo que esperaban fuera al menos algunos segundos de descanso.

—¡Parece funcionar! —dijo Elsa, con un ligero tono de alivio en su voz.

—Los portales… son un problema por separado —dijo Honeymaren al ver como portales oscuros se formaban sobre ellas, con más brazos de Null saliendo de ellos más rápidamente de lo que la torre crecía.

Honeymaren conjuró algunas gemas mágicamente cargadas en sus manos, lanzándolas a los portales para hacerlos estallar, cortando así algunos brazos de la criatura y previniendo la aparición de otros mientras se concentraba en seguir haciendo crecer la torre por medio del sentir que sus pies le daban de esta.

—Estamos llegando muy alto, se nos agotará el aire si seguimos así —dijo Elsa.

—Tienes razón, ¿puedes hacer un tobogán en cuanto veas una oportunidad? —preguntó Honeymaren.

—¿No te preocupa que caigamos justo hacia uno de sus portales?

—Puedo sentir tu magia, protegeré nuestro camino y abriré uno de mis portales de ser necesario.

—¡Bien, prepárate! —respondió Elsa, buscando una oportunidad.


	22. Chapter 22

El enfrentamiento entre la bestia demonica y la joven pareja continuaba; en cierto momento cuando todos los portales de Null acaban de estallar y otros apenas estaban por aparecer Elsa vio la apertura que necesitaba y creó un tobogán para que ambas jóvenes se deslizaran, Honeymaren tomando a Elsa por la cintura y esta última creando la siguiente parte del tobogán mientras caían; los tentáculos de Null se apresuraban hacia la estructura, pero eran incapaces de cerrarse sobre ella por la magia de protección que Honeymaren había puesto alrededor gracias al Ojo de Agamotto.

—¡Trataré de hacer formas alargadas y circulares, podremos ganar tiempo para pensar antes de tocar el piso! —gritó Elsa.

—¡Me parece perfecto! —gritó Honeymaren en respuesta.

Algunos segundos pasaron mientras las jóvenes se deslizaban hacia el piso en trayectos largos para ganar el máximo tiempo posible, cuando Honeymaren tuvo una nueva idea.

—¡Elsa, llévanos de vuelta a la torre!

—¿Estás segura?, ¿No acabamos de dejarla porque era muy peligrosa?

—Sí, pero ahora sé que hacer, tengo un plan. 

—¡Está bien! —dijo Elsa decidida, ya que confiaba plenamente en su pareja.

Después de una larga curva para tomar impulso Elsa creó una salida en diagonal que las lanzaría por los aires hacia la torre.

—¿¡Listas!? —preguntó Elsa.

—¡Si! —gritó Honeymaren mientras la capa asentía con los extremos del cuello y pronto las jóvenes salieron disparadas por el aire, Honeymaren tomó fuertemente a Elsa emprendiendo vuelo y en algunos segundos se encontraban de vuelta sobre la torre que acababan de abandonar.

—Aquí vienen de nuevo —dijo Honey viendo como los tentáculos de la bestia intentaban enrollarse de nuevo en la estructura.

—Sabe de las espinas, seguramente habrá usado magia para endurecer su capa exterior, tendrás que usar más magia para hacerle daño —dijo Honeymaren.

—No te preocupes, así lo hare, ¿cómo te encargaras los portales? —dijo Elsa, mientras comenzaba a crear filosas púas alrededor de la torre, que dañaban y enfurecían a Null.

—Ya lo verás —dijo Honeymaren elevándose en el aire cuando estos comenzaban a aparecer para después proyectar una gran número de imágenes de sí misma; pronto los oscuros brazos de Null comenzaron a aparecer por todos los portales, que ahora rodeaban la torre, pero cada una de las copias reflejo de Honeymaren poseían magia y tan pronto como los brazos salían ellas abrían otro portal frente al de Null para hacerlos entrar en él y salir dónde ella deseaba, desviándolos a voluntad; pronto los portales hechos por Honeymaren eran docenas, y los brazos de Null, habiendo caído por completo por la estrategia de la joven hechicera, habían quedado enredados formando un enorme nudo en el aire, flotando entre el gran número de portales.

—¡Congélalo! —gritó Honeymaren a Elsa, quien seguía deteniendo a los brazos que se acercaban por el suelo, y tan pronto como se dio cuenta de la situación lanzó una gran ráfaga congelante, encargándose por completo de todos los brazos atrapados en el área.

—¡Listo!

—¡Cúbrete!

Justo después de que Elsa creó un domo de hielo alrededor de la punta de la torre Honeymaren proyectó un poderoso rayo que obliteró por completo la gran masa de brazos de Null, reduciéndolos a minúsculos pedazos de hielo.

El rugido de dolor y furia resonó a lo largo del valle, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y ante la ausencia de los portales Honeymaren hizo desparecer las copias de sí que había conjurado y volvió a la cima de la torre junto a Elsa.

—Sus brazos también se retiraron de la torre, debe estar planeando otra cosa —dijo Elsa, procurando observar bien sus alrededores en busca de algún ataque sorpresa.

—Así es, debemos estar alertas —dijo Honeymaren, parándose espalda a espalda con Elsa de forma que ambas pudieran cubrir más espacio.

Un poco de tiempo pasó y de pronto las jóvenes sintieron la magia oscura de Null actuar sobre el valle de nuevo.

—¡Ahí! ¡Más portales! —gritó Elsa.

Tal como la joven Reina de la Nieve había advertido decenas de portales habían aparecido a lo largo del bosque, cerca y lejos de las jóvenes por igual, y de pronto, grotescas criaturas de aspecto humanoide comenzaron a salir por montones de los portales. Su andar era errático y su aspecto desconcertante; su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto de piel sucia y herida además de algunos harapos, vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue alguna clase de vestimenta, dónde debían estar sus rostros no había más que una boca y encima una gran esfera brillante, como si de ciclopes se tratase y aquel gran ojo contuviera energía.

—¿Qué son esas cosas?

—Seres corrompidos, quienes sea que fueron alguna vez no lo son más, han sido transformados por la magia oscura y el poder de la dimensión que lleva el mismo nombre, se les conoce como seres sin mente —dijo seriamente Honeymaren. 

—¿Son peligrosos?

—Cuentan con gran energía que pueden disparar de esa especie de ojo que tienen en el rostro, además de una mayor resistencia y durabilidad que el ser humano promedio… lo más peligroso de esta horda es su tamaño, no distingo alguno excepcionalmente fuerte pero no podemos permitir que nos rodeen.

—¿Sirven a Null? —preguntó Elsa mientras veía como se acercaban decididamente hacia la torre, rugiendo, gritando, lamentándose en agudos gritos que hacían doler los oídos y calaban en el alma al transmitir un sufrimiento y agonía absolutos envueltos en tremenda desesperación.

—Carecen de mucha inteligencia o deseos, Null debe estarlos controlando para que hagan su voluntad —dijo Honeymaren mientras observaba como venían de todas direcciones.

—Debemos detenerlos, puedo sentir la energía oscura que emanan, no sabemos el daño que podrían hacer —dijo Elsa mientras comenzaba a congelar los alrededores de la torre y levantar más espinas que dificultaran el paso de los agónicos seres.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Honeymaren, quien lanzaba pulsos de energía por las manos que destruían a aquellos que alcanzaban a tocar.

Los seres, carentes de razonamiento, se ensartaban en las púas de hielo durante su frenético deseo de acercarse a la torre y al comenzar los demás a avanzar por encima de los caídos las defensas de Elsa se volvían menos efectivas. Honeymaren reunió una gran cantidad de energía entre sus manos para después liberarla en forma de un poderoso rayo que iba saltando de un objetivo a otro, vaporizándolos en una larga cadena de destellos, pero incluso eso surtía poco efecto ante la gran cantidad de aquellas vacías criaturas que se acercaban vigorosamente. Elsa dejo la técnica de las púas para construir grandes muros de hielo alrededor de la torre, pero esta medida terminaría por ser también temporal, ya que apilándose contra el muro los seres oscuros formaban una especie de plataforma por la que otros podrían subir cada vez más alto.

—Esto es malo, pero no deja de ser una distracción, ¿qué está haciendo Null? —preguntó Elsa mientras creaba púas alrededor del muro además de pequeños bloques salientes intentando disminuir la velocidad con la que los seres se apilaban y podían comenzar a subir.

—No lo sé, pero pronto lo descubriremos —respondió Honeymaren, quien conjuraba fuertes vientos y mágicos rayos para frenar el avance de la horda.

De pronto, en medio del lago, la gran imagen de Null pudo verse de nuevo, parado imponente con sus múltiples brazos extendiéndose y moviéndose de forma amenazante mientras sus múltiples ojos, brillando en color rojo dejaban ver una enorme rabia dirigida hacia la joven pareja.

—Ahí está —gritó Honeymaren

—¿Qué está tramando? —agregó Elsa.

Ambas jóvenes miraban a aquel ser mientras un enorme portal se abría en el cielo sobre él y de pronto, algunos de sus tentáculos envueltos en forma circular se abrieron lentamente para mostrar a las jóvenes una gran esfera de pulsante e inestable energía mágica dentro de la cual ambas pudieron percibir a los espíritus del bosque, incluso los gigantes de roca que habían sido encogidos, todos ellos aprisionados y debilitados por la energía oscura de Null. Pronto después las extremidades del aquel demonio volvieron a cerrarse sobre le esfera para esconderse nuevamente detrás de aquella masa de brazos con los que aun contaba, y después, las extremidades sobre las que se mantenía parado se doblaron ligeramente para tomar impulso y después alzarlo en vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia aquel portal que había abierto en el cielo y comenzando a cruzarlo rápidamente debido a su gran tamaño.

—¡No!, ¡Debemos hacer algo!, ¡no puedo permitir que se los lleve! —dijo Elsa, nerviosa y un poco más errática en su defensa, permitiendo que más seres sin mente se acumularan contra el muro, escalando frenéticamente.

—No te preocupes, no puede llevárselos, su portal no puede llevarlo fuera del campo cerrado que ha creado el Ojo de Agamotto —dijo Honeymaren, conjurando algunas gemas y lanzándolas alrededor de la torre y un poco más allá, generando tremendas explosiones de energía que limpiaron un radio de al menos algunos cientos de metros alrededor de ellas.

—Conozco esa mirada… no me va a gustar lo que estas por decirme… ¡y lo sabes! —dijo Elsa, tomando por los brazos a Honeymaren mientras la figura de Null desaparecía por completo en el portal. 

—Guardaba esas gemas por si algo así ocurría y debía ganar tiempo para despedirme además de dar oportunidad de que prepararas tu defensa.

—¡No, no, no!, ¡no vas a ir sola! —dijo Elsa, creando unos grilletes de hielo alrededor de las muñecas izquierdas de ambas.

—No existe otra forma —dijo Honeymaren tomando las manos de Elsa—. Null sabe que su portal no puede sacarlo de aquí, solo lo lleva a una pequeña dimensión de bolsillo donde él tenga la ventaja, es claramente una trampa.

—¡¿Y cómo puedes ir a la trampa tan decididamente?!

—No tengo opción, debo salvar a los espíritus del bosque, y lo sabes.

—Si… tienes razón… —dijo Elsa afligida, pero no puedo permitirlo, no… no puedo… —agregó la joven, nerviosa, conflictuada al saber que Honeymaren tenía que hacerlo—. Podemos ir ambas, enfrentarlo juntas, puedo crear una barrera de hielo alrededor del valle que estas criaturas tardarán en romper y volveremos antes de que hagan daño a alguien —dijo Elsa, con una mirada que pedía vivazmente a Honeymaren que le permitiera ir con ella.

—Null podría controlar el tiempo adentro de ese lugar, tal como lo hizo Ancestral con el santuario, si es acelerado y al v0lver han pasado días, semanas… las criaturas seguramente habrán acabado con el bosque y Arendelle; es un riesgo que no podemos tomar… una debe quedarse —dijo Honeymaren, con una mirada comprehensiva que incitaba cariñosamente a Elsa a entender lo que debía hacerse.

La joven Reina de la Nieve, procesando las palabras de su novia resistió las ganas de romper en llanto y sólo abrazó a la joven, desapareciendo los grilletes.

—Prométeme que vas a volver —dijo Elsa, con una voz entrecortada que hizo a Honeymaren sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo prometo… —dijo suavemente la joven Northuldra, susurrando al oído de su novia.

Mientras la pareja se abrazaba la Capa de Levitación las abrazó también, envolviéndose alrededor de ellas y luego se despegó de la joven hechicera, volando velozmente en dirección al santuario.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Elsa separándose levemente de Honeymaren mientras veía como la capa entraba en un portal, creado seguramente por su pareja.

—Solo va por algo que necesitaremos, no te preocupes —dijo Honeymaren, volviendo a abrazar a Elsa, de forma suave pero firme.

En menos de un minuto la capa volvió y se acomodó nuevamente a la espalda de Honeymaren, quien ajustó rápidamente una pequeña bolsa de tela que le había entregado a su cinturón.

—Es el momento —dijo suavemente Honeymaren, soltando a su novia—, esos seres se acercan, debes protegerte y mantenerte a salvo hasta que vuelva; también debes prometérmelo —agregó la joven, con las manos de Elsa entrelazadas con las suyas.

—Lo prometo.

La joven Northuldra solo sonrió y la capa comenzó a tomar vuelo mientras algunos de los seres sin mente podían ser vistos y escuchados ya en las cercanías.

—¡Hey! —gritó Elsa cuando la capa comenzaba a girar en dirección al lago, devolviéndose la joven hechicera hacia la torre al escuchar la voz de su pareja.

El tiempo pareció pasar un poco más lento cuando las miradas de ambas jóvenes se cruzaron en ese momento, no por la mística influencia del Ojo de Agamotto, sino porque ambas sabían lo que debía pasar ahora.

—Te amo.

Al escuchar esas bellas palabras Honeymaren aterrizó de nuevo en la torre, tomo suave pero fijamente a Elsa por la nuca, pasando sus dedos por su cabello y cuando sus caras se encontraban a un par de centímetros…

—Yo también te amo.

Con esas palabras las jóvenes se entrelazaron en un profundo beso, suave, placentero, íntimo, apasionado, e incendiado por una chispa de adrenalina que terminó por infundirle una sensación como ninguna otra habían probado antes en sus vidas.

Al separar sus labios sus ojos terminaron de decir todo lo que querían expresarse, la capa comenzó a ascender y las jóvenes rompieron la mirada, concentrándose plenamente de nuevo en el objetivo que tenían por delante.

Cuando Honeymaren estaba bajo el lúgubre portal se dio la vuelta para ver de nuevo hacia la torre, alrededor de la cual Elsa ya había construido toda una completa fortaleza de hielo, rival incluso para el castillo de Arendelle, y lista para enfrentar las hordas de seres sin mente que se dirigían hacia ella. Al ver aquel escenario la capa hizo algunos gestos con el cuello.

—Lo sé… estará bien —dijo Honeymaren, y después ambas atravesaron decididamente el portal.


	23. Chapter 23

Dentro de aquel portal todo parecía extraño, tal como Ancestral les había explicado “los sentidos de un ser humano tardan en adaptarse a las cosas que no obedecen su realidad”, y aquel sitio, aún más que un espacio interdimensional era una dimensión de bolsillo creada por Null, la oscuridad predominaba, las tonalidades rojas daban un poco de brillo al lugar y repentinos relámpagos de luz aparecían de la nada ocasionalmente, el sitio parecía realmente hostil para cualquier ser que no perteneciera a aquella oscuridad. Honeymaren siguió avanzando por un enorme pasillo en el que había aparecido al cruzar, imponente en su tamaño, indudablemente para que Null pudiera transitar por él, y compuesto de alguna extraña materia que la joven hechicera no encontraba familiar.

—Quizá esté compuesta por materia que Null mismo creó para adaptarse a sus deseos —dijo Honeymaren al sentir como la capa de levitación parecía preguntarse lo mismo mientras volaban aún más rápido por aquel estéril pasillo.

Algunos minutos pasaron y el pasillo se volvía más estrecho gradualmente mientras avanzaban, causándole ansiedad a la joven, que solo aceleraba más esperando encontrar la salida, sin querer dar tiempo al pensamiento de que quizá las paredes se estaban cerrando sobre ella. Repentinamente, al pasar por una curva, un área abierta podía distinguirse al final de lo que restaba del túnel; la joven llegó ahí tan rápido como pudo y se encontró en una gran cámara, un sitio enorme e impresionante en el que al parecer conectaban varios pasillos como aquel del que la joven acababa de salir.

—Mantente alerta, este debe ser el lugar donde Null quería que llegáramos —dijo la joven Northuldra a la Capa de Levitación, mientras se acercaban lentamente hacia el centro de aquella cámara, y una vez ahí levitó observando todas las entradas, preguntándose que debía hacer ahora. De pronto, un agujero se empezó a abrir en el piso de la cámara y de ahí comenzó a emerger la gran esfera de energía en la que Null tenía encerrados a los espíritus.

—¡Ahí están! —dijo Honeymaren volando a su lado, pero cuidando no tocar el piso. Cuando los espíritus la vieron acercarse se pusieron frenéticos—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Honey, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la sorpresa que le esperaba.

En un momento la joven hechicera trataba de disolver la esfera que aprisionaba a los espíritus y al siguiente se sintió aprisionada y apretada fuertemente en todo su cuerpo; no tomó mucho tiempo para que entendiera lo que ocurría, Null tenía total control sobre el lugar, ocultar por completo su presencia en esa dimensión era aún más fácil.

«Era de esperarse», pensó la joven, al haber entendido la sencillez de la trampa que Null había pensado para ella.

Pronto la oscura y gran extremidad que la aprisionaba se hizo visible, junto al enrome ser al que pertenecía, su alargada figura estirándose hasta casi el techo de la cámara y sus brazos extendiéndose por gran parte del ancho de esta; era una visión que sería horripilante para la gran mayoría de los seres, pero Honeymaren estaba preparada para ello.

—Has sido una tonta al venir aquí, pero sabía que lo harías —dijo una voz innaturalmente grave y pesada, vibrante, ominosa, que hacía que algunas fibras del cuerpo de la joven vibraran ante cada palabra.

—Estás acabado… solo vine por los espíritus —dijo Honeymaren, forcejando. Al escuchar aquellas palabras Null la apretó aún más.

—Estúpida ignorante… a cada segundo que paso en este lugar mi poder se consolida nuevamente —dijo Null, mientras Honeymaren podía apreciar que las múltiples extremidades que le habían destrozado al ser oscuro durante el combate comenzaban a regenerarse.

Honeymaren comenzó a sentir la presión sobre su cuerpo, debía actuar pronto; antes de que Null la atrapara había comenzado a grabar en la esfera prisión un símbolo que solo requería ya de energía para activarse y liberar a los espíritus, pero ella estaba atrapada en ese momento y debía mantener la atención de aquel monstruoso ser para que no descifrara su plan y reforzara la prisión.

—Podrías haberme asesinado ya, dime que es lo que estás buscando —preguntó la joven hechicera mientras forcejeaba.

—¡Quiero ser libre!, y aunque acabara contigo me tomaría mucho tiempo pasar por la barrera que esa reliquia tiene sobre el valle —dijo pesadamente la demoniaca criatura— liberaré a los espíritus sólo si la haces desaparecer, de no hacerlo, terminaran reducidos a poco más que energía espiritual que consumiré para acelerar el proceso.

—¡Y cuando seas libre acabaras con mi mundo, ¿no es así?!

Honeymaren se esforzaba por mantener a Null hablando mientras sus pies, libres como su cabeza del agarre de Null, dibujaban en el aire bajo ella varios círculos mágicos, alineados entre sí, apuntando hacia la esfera de energía que aprisionaba a los espíritus. Sólo tendría un disparo antes de que Null se diera cuenta de su plan, pero si lo lograba la energía recibida activaría el hechizo que grabó en la prisión, disolviéndola y liberando a los espíritus al instante.

—Puedo dejar tu patética dimensión y saltar a la siguiente libre de hechiceros, ustedes han probado ser una molestia en las ultimas dimensiones en las que he estado.

—Dices que puedo salvarme y a mi dimensión dejándote ir, a pesar de saber que estaría condenando a alguna dimensión indefensa.

Mientras Honeymaren seguía hablando los anillos mágicos estaban listos y cargados para disparar y la parte inferior de la capa daba pequeños toques a los tobillos de la joven hechicera para indicarle hacia donde apuntar el pequeño cañón mágico de la forma más precisa posible.

—No tienes opción, si acabo contigo y los espíritus eventualmente pasaré la barrera y tu dimensión estará condenada, sería solo cuestión de tiempo, y todos, incluyendo la chica con quien tienes esa conexión tan fuerte, no tendrían más que hacer que sumirse en la desesperación y ver como su mundo es devorado.

Mientras Null amenazaba Honeymaren disparó, acertando en el blanco. En el momento en que la prisión que los contenía desapareció Gale se convirtió en una poderosa esfera de aire llevando al resto de los espíritus dentro; todos preguntaron a la joven por medio de su conexión espiritual si necesitaba su ayuda, pero ella negó, diciéndoles que escaparan a través del portal lo más rápido posible y transmitiéndoles un poco más de su energía mágica.

—¡No! —gritó Null, y sin soltar a la joven sus ojos enfurecidos fueron de ella a la ágil esfera de aire, que aun seguida de cerca por los múltiples brazos de la criatura fue capaz de evadirlos hasta más allá de su alcance. Si Null quería perseguirlos debería seguir por los pasillos, acercando más a su presa a la ruta de escape.

—Están fuera, solo quedamos tú y yo —dijo Honeymaren, que en tan solo unos segundos ya había sentido como los espíritus dejaban la dimensión de bolsillo, gracias al extraordinario esfuerzo de Gale y la energía que la joven hechicera y sus compañeros espíritus le habían proporcionado.

—¡No importa! —dijo Null, aún más enfurecido que antes—, ¡aún te tengo a ti!, ¡ahora libera el valle, o acabaré contigo de forma lenta y agonizante! —dijo apretándola aún más al grado que podría sentir como la presión dentro de su cuerpo aumentaba radicalmente.

—¡No lo creo! —dijo Honeymaren, y con un gran esfuerzo de su cuerpo y espíritu logró abrir el Ojo de Agamotto, aun estando inmovilizada.

La luz del Ojo de Agamotto comenzó a quemar rápidamente a Null, lo que hizo que soltara a la joven hechicera, quien al verse libre conjuró los anillos del tiempo y la magia blanca sobre sus antebrazos, ralentizando todo a su alrededor, mientras los múltiples brazos de Null, llenos de rabia se abalanzaban sobre ella para aplastarla.

—Incluso el tiempo obedece mis reglas en este lugar —dijo Null, ralentizado por el poder del Ojo, pero efectivamente luchando contra su efecto, acelerando el fluir del tiempo mientras el Ojo continuaba haciéndolo un poco más lento.

Ante el llamado de Honeymaren las Bandas Carmesí de Cyttorak acudieron para inmovilizar a Null en posición y enseguida la joven hechicera comenzó a conjurar nuevamente anillos mágicos alineados entre sí frente a ella, pero esta vez fueron grandes, más en número y girando más rápido, además de lucir el místico color verde al ser creados con la energía de la poderosa reliquia que llevaba sobre su pecho.

—¡No puedes destruirme, crearé otro cuerpo y volveré por ti, tu mujer y tu gente cuando menos te lo esperes! —gritó un Null iracundo.

—No, no lo harás —aseguró decididamente Honeymaren.

La joven hechicera concentró gran parte de la energía mágica que le quedaba en su cuerpo y sus ropas en un gran rayo de intenso brillo anaranjado que proyecto a través de los anillos creados por el Ojo de Agamotto, un segundo rayo de color verde surgió entrelazándose con el de la joven al pasar por el primer anillo, y girando en poderosa armonía hasta fusionarse formaron un potente rayo mágico que salió disparado por el último y más pequeño de los anillos, obliterando por completo la sombría figura que se cerraba sobre Honeymaren.

Cuando aquel enérgico rayo perforó a Null la energía destruyó por completo su forma física, causando una gran explosión mágica y una cuasi instantánea serie de explosiones que recorrieron simultáneamente cada una de su gran cantidad de extremidades, acabando con la enorme figura del ser oscuro en tan solo segundos, dejando la cámara repleta de frenéticas descargas mágicas, disparadas en todas direcciones.

—Oh no, no escaparas así de fácil —dijo Honeymaren, volando mientras esquivaba algunas descargas mágicas para después lanzar un gran hechizo sobre todo el lugar, permitiéndole ver la forma espiritual de Null alejándose por uno de los pasillos para después lanzar un gran látigo mágico tras él y contenerlo.

—¡Esto es por amenazar mi dimensión! —dijo Honeymaren mientras tiraba.

—¡Por hacer daño a los espíritus! —agregó al dar el segundo tirón, teniéndolo ahora a la mitad de distancia.

—¡Y esto es por poner en peligro a mi Elsa! —dijo la joven hechicera dando el tirón más fuerte de todos para enseguida sostener ágilmente el látigo con su mano izquierda y conjurar la dimensión espejo frente a ella con su mano derecha, empujándola hacia Null quien rompió varios fragmentos al chocar contra ella, fragmentos que Honeymaren manipuló para formar una gran prisión dimensional de forma cubica a su alrededor, grabada con poderosos hechizos que después lanzó con el impulso mágico de ambas manos de vuelta hacia la regenerada dimensión, sellando su confinamiento en ella y asegurándose de que el hechizo guiaría aquella prisión a esconder a Null en lo más recóndito de la dimensión espejo, dónde nada pudiera perturbar su encierro.

—Te lo tienes merecido —dijo Honeymaren cansada, al desvanecerse aquella maligna presencia.

Cuando la amenaza de Null fue finalmente neutralizada su dimensión de bolsillo comenzó a colapsar, con inertes trozos de materia cayendo por doquier y múltiples agujeros negros creándose a paso acelerado.

—Este lugar va a hacer implosión, ¡debemos salir de aquí rápido! —dijo Honeymaren, y combinando sus fuerzas ella y la capa volaron tan rápido como pudieron, saliendo por el portal tal como los espíritus hace poco.

Al estar de nuevo en el valle la joven podía ver como el portal cambiaba su tamaño y composición erráticamente, implicando que la implosión estaba cerca, además pudo ver como la fortaleza de Elsa estaba completamente asediada por los seres sin mente, incapaces de entrar, pero intentándolo vigorosamente usando todo medio que tenían a su alcance.

—Voy a hacer en reversa el hechizo que utilizo Null para invocar esas criaturas, sin él para interferir debería funcionar, eres más veloz sin mí, necesito que lances una de estas gemas a través de cada uno de los portales que Null creó para traerlas aquí —dijo Honeymaren, parándose sobre una plataforma mágica que creó en el aire con su magia y tomando la pequeña bolsa de tela que había ocultado a su espalda para vaciar las gemas en su mano—. Esto creará una red en sintonía con una gema ancla, que yo me quedaré, y lanzare a la dimensión de bolsillo cuando vuelvas.

La capa asintió desprendiéndose de Honeymaren y tomando las gemas que esta le indicó, para después partir velozmente a cumplir con su cometido. Cuando una gema era arrojada a través de un portal el hechizo que cargaba comenzaba a consumir a lo seres sin mente, atrayéndolos poderosamente como si de un imán se tratara, limpiando cada vez más su presencia del valle.

—Bien, está funcionando —dijo Honeymaren parándose al borde de la plataforma mientras veía como los portales reclamaban por cientos a los seres que hace poco habían ayudado a traer.

Pasó menos de un par de minutos cuando la capa volvió a la espalda de Honeymaren después de cumplir con su cometido, y emprendiendo vuelo la joven lanzó la gema ancla al portal de la dimensión de bolsillo que se comportaba de forma críticamente inestable, atrayendo así todos los portales hacia ella y con ellos los pocos seres sin mente que quedaban.

—Es demasiado inestable, toda esa energía causará una explosión después de colapsar sobre sí misma, debo estabilizarla un poco para que esto no termine en un desastre —dijo la joven hechicera y después comenzó a proyectar gran cantidad de la energía mágica que le quedaba en forma de largos rayos mágicos que se adentraban en aquella dimensión agonizante, calmando un poco su comportamiento hasta que finalmente colapso sobre si y trajo una subsecuente explosión de energía, que gracias a la intervención oportuna se limitó a solo liberar una enorme cantidad de destellos y relámpagos mágicos sobre el valle, que aunque impresionantes a la vista no representaban un peligro real.

«Está hecho», pensaba la joven hechicera, cerrando el Ojo de Agamotto y viendo el espectáculo mágico tan parecido a los fuegos artificiales que comenzaba a calmarse rápidamente.

—¡Honey!

Escuchar aquel grito conmovió el corazón de la joven de tez morena, y al voltear hacia el origen pudo ver la blanca silueta de su novia corriendo a través del agua del lago que tenía debajo, con la estela de su vestido habitual siguiéndola de cerca y dejando un camino de pequeñas pisadas congeladas sobre la superficie del agua.

—¡Elsa!

Honeymaren descendió rápidamente y ambas jóvenes se encontraron en el centro del lago, recibiéndose con un romántico beso, tomándose de las manos y quedando envueltas por la magia que el cuerpo de ambas despedía ante la emoción de sentir nuevamente el roce de sus labios después de haber salvado su dimensión. 


	24. Chapter 24

Aquella noche, después de vencer a Null, salvar su universo y procurar sanar el daño espiritual que el oscuro ser le había hecho al bosque las jóvenes durmieron una vez más en la habitación de la casa que habían creado, sus cuerpos tan juntos como era posible y llenas de una felicidad imposible de describir con palabras, al poder pasar una noche más junto a la mujer que amaban tan profunda y sinceramente, bañadas por la calma de saber al irse a dormir que aún tenían un futuro por compartir. 

A la mañana siguiente los toques en la puerta despertaron a la joven pareja, que se vistió rápidamente y bajó a recibir a quienes ya sabían eran sus familiares y amigos.

El grupo estaba formado por Anna, Kristoff, el Teniente Mattías, Yelana y Ryder, todos sabían que algo estaba mal y habían acordado que un grupo más pequeño estaría más seguro en caso de que hubiera algún peligro, pudiendo pasar desapercibido; se prepararon adecuadamente para el viaje, dejaron los caballos, renos y a Sven en el campamento Northuldra y siguieron el resto a pie. Cada uno de los presentes quedó sorprendido al ver a la joven pareja salir al porche de la casa.

—¡Elsa! —gritó Anna lanzándose a los brazos de su hermana—. Wow, te vez un poco más en forma, y… te siento diferente, ¡¿cómo cambiaste tanto en unos días?! —preguntó Anna a su hermana, aún tomadas por los brazos.

—Es una larga historia.

—Bueno, ¡tengo tiempo para escucharla ahora que sé que están bien! —dijo Anna animadamente.

—Nos alegra que estén bien, y no estaría nada mal escuchar esa historia —agregó Kristoff con un gesto sonriente y semblante calmado, abrazando también a su cuñada.

—Es un alivio verlas —dijo el teniente Mattias, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

—¡Hermana! —exclamó Ryder, abrazando a Honeymaren—, me encanta tu nuevo estilo, ¿dónde conseguiste algo así?, me vendría bien una capa —agregó Ryder, bromeando mientras dejaba salir la preocupación que había estado sintiendo por su hermana. 

—Nos alegra que estés bien —dijo Yelana poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y después la capa abrazo a ambos.

—¡Wow! ¡Esa cosa se movió! —gritó Ryder e instintivamente todo el grupo se ocultó tras el Teniente Mattias y Yelena, que apuntaban su espada y bastón a los extremos de la Capa de Levitación, que se expandía a sus anchas mientras parecía divertirse con la impresión que causaba en las nuevas caras.

—Cálmense, no les hará daño, es nuestra amiga —dijo Honeymaren.

—Vaya, aún no termino por acostumbrarme a las cosas mágicas —dijo el teniente Mattias, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio.

—Es por eso que sentía gran magia en ti —dijo Yelana bajando su bastón y recuperando rápidamente su semblante tranquilo.

—Me temo que no es la única magia que hay en mi, Señora —dijo Honeymaren, proyectando un gran círculo mágico frente a ella para la sorpresa de todos y después haciéndolo desaparecer con la misma facilidad que lo conjuró. 

—Creo que tenemos mucho que explicar —dijo Elsa tomando la mano de su amada.

—Pasen, esto puede tomar un tiempo —añadió Honeymaren, y todos las siguieron adentro.

Las jóvenes explicaron todo; el altercado con Null del que ya sabían Yelana y Ryder, la aparición de Ancestral, su entrenamiento en el santuario con el tiempo alterado mágicamente y como finalmente lo derrotaron, salvando todo y a todos de un enorme peligro. El pequeño grupo quedó maravillado y después las jóvenes se dispusieron a mostrar el santuario, encontrándose con los espíritus al salir de la casa, aparentemente recuperados; Gale repleto de hojas y vigoroso en actitud como siempre, Bruni igual de activo y juguetón, el Nokk, en todo su esplendor y el grupo de gigantes de tierra, de un tamaño más o menos humano.

—¡Hola chicos! —dijo Elsa al recibirlos mientras, Gale y Nokk las rodearon felizmente y después el grupo de gigantes de tierra las envolvió en un abrazo grupal.

—Gracias chicos, me temo que el hechizo que usaron para encogerlos irá desapareciendo gradualmente, traten de disfrutar ese tamaño mientras crecen —dijo Honeymaren al terminar su abrazo, los gigantes parecían felices de estar bien y de poder ir creciendo de nuevo gradualmente, aprovechando el tiempo para hacer cosas que en su tamaño normal no podían.

El grupo convivió un poco con los espíritus y después la joven pareja los guio a través del santuario, mostrándoles sus maravillas y dejándolos realmente sorprendidos.

—¿Van a vivir aquí o en su casa? —preguntó Anna.

—Es importante saber dónde encontrarlas —agregó Kristoff.

—Y es importante que protejan este lugar, presiento que el bien de todos dependerá de ello —agregó Yelana.

—No se preocupen, tenemos la solución perfecta —dijo Elsa tomando la mano de su amada y lista para poner en acción el plan que habían ideado la noche anterior.

Una vez que el grupo salió nuevamente las dos jóvenes utilizaron su magia para mover la casa justo a la entrada de la cueva, para el asombro de todos, y una vez adentro crearon una puerta nueva al fondo de la sala que daba a la cueva; Elsa congeló y adornó bellamente el tramo de la cueva como un pasillo, con algunos retoques de Honeymaren, y la casa y el santuario quedaron unidos bella y eficientemente, conservando oculta la puerta al santuario, siendo posible de abrir solo gracias a la magia de una de ellas. 

—¡Deberíamos hacer un gran festejo! —dijo Kristoff, cuando todos estaban de vuelta al borde del lago.

—¡Si! No todos los días se salva al mundo de ser devorado —agregó Anna.

—No sé si sea la mejor idea —dijo Elsa.

—¿No podría atemorizar a la gente contarles de los peligros a los que han estado expuestos? —dijo Honeymaren.

—Es mejor que sepan la verdad a vivir en el miedo… los jóvenes desaparecidos fueron rescatados por los espíritus antes de que el ser que llaman Null los consumiera, están recuperándose de vuelta en el campamento, pero todos sabrán lo que les ocurrió… no hay mejor remedio para el miedo que la verdad en una situación como esta, después de todo, los Northuldra llevamos la relación con la magia en nuestras raíces —dijo Yelana, en un tono sabio y decidido, con Ryder asintiendo confiadamente a su lado. 

—Y nuestra gente aún debe aprender más sobre ella… para no volver a repetir el pasado… los rumores del misterioso encuentro que tuvieron algunos recolectores de hielo han comenzado a esparcirse, y con ellos el miedo —dijo Anna, a lo que Kristoff y el Teniente Mattias asintieron.

La joven pareja se vio a los ojos y después dieron su respuesta al unísono.

—¡Hay que hacerlo!

Ambos pueblos trabajaron en conjunto y decidieron armar las festividades en un largo claro de terreno que se encontraba aproximadamente en medio del camino que había entre ambos, siendo esto un símbolo más de su amistad y cooperación. Los dos grupos trajeron lo mejor que pudieron durante el día y las festividades comenzaron en la tarde; hubo comida, bebida, música, juegos e incluso baile.

—¡Elsa, Honeymaren, vengan!, ¡es tiempo de bailar! —dijo Ana a la joven pareja, que se encontraba sentada contra un gran árbol viendo como los pueblos se divertían.

—Oh no, no, no lo creo, yo no sé bien cómo hacerlo —dijo Elsa mientras veía como las personas comenzaban a juntarse y danzar al ritmo de la creciente música.

—Nadie aquí lo sabe, no sabemos los bailes de los otro pueblo, ¡pero será divertido, y aprenderemos más unos de los otros! —dijo Kristoff.

—¡Vamos Honey!, ¡será divertido!, no sueles ser la clase de persona que evade los retos —dijo Ryder, acercándose a la pareja.

Ambas jóvenes se vieron, sonrieron nerviosamente y asintieron con la misma duda, no muy seguras de lo que harían, pero de acuerdo en que juntas valía la pena intentarlo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Elsa.

—Haré lo que pueda —dijo Honeymaren.

A pesar de ser nuevas en ello las jóvenes bailaron, no sin pisarse algunas veces y caerse por entrelazar sus piernas al querer seguir el rápido ritmo de la música en una ocasión, o por tropezarse con la Capa, que se negaba a ser excluida de la diversión, en otra, pero lo disfrutaron, riendo de sus equivocaciones, y tal como ellas gente de ambos pueblos tomó con alegría equivocarse al intentar algo completamente nuevo para ellos, felices también por sentir que podían compartir su cultura, y en ese intercambio, los Northuldra y la gente de Arendelle, entrelazaban más sus lazos, proyectando un futuro de unión en el que ambos serían cada vez más cercanos.

La celebración fue algo memorable y divertido e incluso los espíritus formaron parte de ella. Finalmente, en la madrugada, después de festejar hasta quedar agotados, ambos pueblos recogieron sus pertenencias, intercambiaron regalos de buena fe y partieron de vuelta a descansar a sus hogares.

—Prométanme que vendrán a nuestra noche de sábado —dijo Anna antes de despedirse nuevamente de la pareja ante la gran hoguera del evento; siendo ella y Kristoff los últimos de Arendelle que esperaban antes de partir, acompañados solo por los guardias, y claro, Sven y Olaf que ya había caído dormido encima de este.

—Claro que lo haremos —dijo Elsa, tomada por la cintura con Honeymaren.

—Será divertido —dijo Honeymaren, tomada igualmente de Elsa.

—Sí que lo será —dijo Kristoff, después los cuatro se dieron un abrazo grupal y la pareja real de Arendelle partió en su pequeño carruaje tirado por Sven.

—Cuídense mucho chicas —dijo Ryder, quien se acercó para abrazarlas.

—Tú también —dijo su hermana.

—Te veremos la mañana del sábado —agregó Elsa.

Finalmente, Yelana se acercó también, uniéndose al abrazo a pesar de lo poco acostumbrada que estaba a ellos.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes jovencitas, han logrado más de lo que siquiera pudiera haber llegado a imaginar, cuídense y sepan que nuestros pueblos están listos para ayudarlas en cualquier cosa que necesiten —dijo la líder Northuldra, siendo interesante que tomara a Arendelle ya como un pueblo hermano, a pesar de todas las dificultades que habían pasado, pero sabiendo que en el Reino sentían justamente lo mismo.

—Así lo haremos —dijo Elsa.

—Y no se preocupe, contamos con ustedes —agregó Honeymaren.

Yelana y Ryder asintieron y después montaron sus renos, iniciando también su camino de vuelta.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a casa —dijo Honeymaren.

—Así es —respondió Elsa y apagó con su gélido toque la hoguera que había brindado luz y calor a su velada. Enseguida Honeymaren la tomó de la mano y con un rápido gestó abrió un portal de vuelta al santuario por el que ambas pasaron juntas. Las jóvenes aparecieron frente al gran ventanal, que para su sorpresa se encontraba ligeramente empañado y en una letra cursiva aparentemente escrita de forma delicada con el dedo podía leerse claramente un mensaje.

“Sabía que lo lograrían”

Ambas jóvenes sintieron un escalofrió de sorpresa y felicidad al leer eso.

—¿Ella no está aquí verdad? —preguntó Elsa, al no poder percibir la energía de su maestra.

—No, no puedo sentirla… quizá dejo un preparado hechizo para felicitarnos cuando no pudiera detectarse más la presencia de Null —dijo Honeymaren, tocando el ventanal, gesto que imitó su pareja y también la Capa de Levitación.

—Quisiera que pudiéramos verla una vez más… dijo Elsa.

—Tal vez lo hagamos, no puedo saber con certeza como apareció ahí ese mensaje, quizá... estuvo aquí después de todo —dijo Honeymaren esperanzada.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Elsa, contagiándose de esa esperanza.

Un breve momento de silencio pasó mientras las jóvenes mantenían su vista en aquellas palabras escritas en el vidrio.

—Lo hicimos —dijo la Reina de la Nieve, como si aún no creyera por completo lo que había ocurrido.

—Sí, en verdad lo hicimos —dijo la Hechicera, acercando persuasivamente su cuerpo al de su novia.

Los labios de la joven pareja se encontraron íntima y apasionadamente una vez más ante aquel mágico ventanal que presenciaría incontables veces el amor que se tenían. Con tantos posibles futuros era incierto saber que deparaba el destino para ellas, o que amenazas podrían surgir, pero algo era seguro, esa dimensión ahora tenía alguien para enfrentarlas; una poderosa Reina de la Nieve y una gran Hechicera… una Hechicera Suprema. 


End file.
